


The Nanny

by yaoichan12



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:19:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>This was not how Spock imagined his life would be like as he stood in the baby essentials section of a grocery store in San Francisco with a screaming five week old infant.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Spock is stuck in a loveless marriage with T'Pring.  He is practically a single father as T'Pring has taken an extended assignment away and left him alone with their two sons.<br/>Jim is in between jobs and decides it would be fun to be a nanny for the cute Vulcan with the even cuter sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grumpy Pants

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】The Nanny（SK）](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466184) by [hjy9524](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjy9524/pseuds/hjy9524)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New story! Yay!

This was not how Spock imagined his life would be like as he stood in the baby essentials section of a grocery store in San Francisco with a screaming five week old infant.

His plan was to attend the Vulcan Science Academy, which he did, graduate with honors, which he also did, work for several years on various projects and experiments and then undergo Kolinhar. What threw his plans off was his Time.  Pon Farr.

Growing up he had been told and told by various Vulcan healers that because of his parentage, he would not be inflicted with going through the time for mating.  So it was a shock, when, just after his illogical twenty-seventh birthday, he began to experience the symptoms.

“I will see you through this,” T’Pring had told him.  “And then we will have the bond dissolved and I will leave you.”

Spock had agreed because he did not care for her and she definitely did not care for him.  Neither thought she would become pregnant because they assumed he was sterile.  A few weeks after his Pon Farr, after their new bond had settled, they went before the council to have the bond dissolved.  That was when they were informed that T’Pring was pregnant and dissolving the bond would not happen while she was with child. T’Pring did not wish to dishonor her family or clan, so she agreed to stay bonded with Spock. 

Soren was born forty weeks later.  A healthy, sixty-two percent Vulcan baby with Spock’s eyes.  Spock was the one that took an extended leave from the VSA and, with his mother’s help, had done most of the child-rearing with Soren because T’Pring had wished to go back to her work right after Soren was born. Spock was grateful his mother was there to help and she adored Soren.

Six years later, Spock went through Pon Far again and again T’Pring became pregnant with the screaming child that Spock was with at the moment. Spock had then gotten an opportunity to teach and do research in San Francisco.  He and T’Pring discussed the move and she agreed to it…until they actually arrived a week prior, then she surprised him by saying she got work on a Vulcan Science Vessel with Stonn and had turned around and left him with their two sons, alone on Earth.

Soren was seven and in school during the day and Spock was not having luck with finding a nanny to help care for Sylar.  His son was colicky and did not settle down or hardly stop crying. The Vulcan Embassy had a day care center but they would not accept the colicky newborn.  The nanny services he had tried did not work out and Spock was seriously considering just terminating his employment and taking his children back to Vulcan and back to his mother who could help him.

Spock sighed and tried coaxing a pacifier into his son’s mouth, but Sylar turned his head away and kept crying.  His little cheeks flushed green, his small fists balled up and moving about.  Spock was about to lift his hand to Sylar’s meld points to try and calm him that way when someone walked up to them.

“What is wrong, little grumpy pants?” a man cooed at Sylar. 

Spock looked up and saw a very aesthetically pleasing human male with blonde hair and bright blue eyes staring at his son. The man looked to Spock and smiled.  Spock’s heart clenched in his side and began to beat much faster than normal.

“Can I?” the man asked, setting his shopping basket down and reaching his hands out to Sylar. 

Spock realized the man wished to hold Sylar and did not know if he should let him, but nodded his head anyway.  The man smiled bigger and carefully took Sylar from the baby carrier in the cart and held him close.  The man made some shushing sounds and began to rock the Vulcan baby.  Spock’s eyes went a bit wide when Sylar immediately stopped crying and calmed down.

“That’s better,” the man cooed.  “No more grumpy pants, huh?”

“Thank you,” Spock said.  “He has not stopped crying since he was born.”

The man continued to smile and rock Sylar, “How old is he?”

“Five point one weeks old.”

“He’s really cute.  If its colic, are you giving him formula or is your spouse breastfeeding?”

“My bondmate is not breastfeeding.  She had no desire to do so and as for the formula, I have been feeding him the recommended one for colic but it has not seemed to help.”

The man nodded and then said, “Well maybe he’s just a little grumpy pants.  Colic usually only lasts maybe a month or two.”

“Are you a pediatrician?”

The man chuckled and shook his head, “Nah, I used to babysit my brother’s boys a lot before they moved off planet.  Their oldest and youngest had colic and both stopped crying after about a month.  Maybe you should try a different binky.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow at Jim which made the blonde let out a cute laugh.

“The pacifier you tried giving him, it’s not really a good brand.  Try those,” Jim nodded to a display of pacifiers on the shelf behind Spock.  “The ones with the panda bears on them are good for colic.  Maybe he’ll like those.”

Spock nodded and grabbed a couple of the pacifiers and put them in the cart before introducing himself to the blonde, “I am Spock and you are holding my son Sylar.”

“Oh, I’m Jim.  Jim Kirk. Sylar, huh?  What an adorable name?” Jim cooed down to Sylar in his arms.  Sylar almost smiled back at him.

“Are you currently employed?” Spock then asked suddenly.

Jim looked at him quizzically, “Um, no not really.  Kind of in-between jobs at the moment, why?”

“You got Sylar to stop crying in a matter of moments, when I have tried everything for the past five weeks and not succeeded.  Even the nannies I had tried hiring were not able to sooth him. Would you be interested in being a nanny for me?  I will pay you well.”

Jim looked down at the Vulcan baby in his arms and then to the baby’s cute Vulcan father.

“I don’t have any formal training being a nanny or taking care of babies,” Jim told him.

“You stated you helped your brother with his children.  Can you change a diaper?”

Jim nodded.

“Are you capable of preparing bottles for Sylar?”

Jim nodded.

“Then I do not see why you would need formal training.  Would 2,000 credits a week with weekends off be acceptable?”

Jim’s eyes went wide at that, “Seriously? Yes, that is more than acceptable just to care for an infant.”

“I apologize, I should also mention that I also have a seven year old named Soren.  Would you come back to my townhouse to discuss the details of employment?”

Jim chuckled, “Shouldn’t you talk with your bondmate first, before just hiring a stranger from the supermarket to look after your kids.”

“My bondmate is off planet and will be off planet for the next three or so months.  I know you are a stranger and I do plan on doing an extensive background check on you as soon as possible.  Will you consider employment?”

Jim looked at him for several moments before looking down to the Vulcan baby in his arms and then said, “Sure, why not.  He’s adorable and it would be fun to get to play with him all day.  Do you live close by?”


	2. Jim Gets A New Job

Jim was not sure what made him go up to Spock and his crying son in the grocery store.  He thought Spock was cute and when he got closer to them in the aisle, he saw that Spock looked a bit drained from the crying baby.  Jim had to do something so he tried calming the baby.  He didn’t expect the boy to stop crying and almost smile at him and he certainly did not expect to be offered a job.

He was sitting in Spock’s kitchen at the little dining table in the corner, holding Sylar as the baby sucked on his new and sanitized panda binky.  Spock had left him alone in his three story Victorian townhouse, to go outside to meet Soren’s school bus.

 _If I was Spock’s hubby, I wouldn’t leave him alone with two kids for months,_ Jim thought.  _Wonder why his bondmate just left for a science mission after having a baby? A newborn like Sylar should have his mom or something._

Jim looked up when he heard the front door open and close.  A small Vulcan boy then entered the kitchen and stared at him. The boy had Spock’s haircut and was wearing a long robe type outfit with a high neck.

 _Oh, he has Spock’s eyes,_ Jim thought.  _So cute._

“Hi, I’m Jim,” Jim said.  “You must be Soren.”

“I am,” Soren replied. Soren then walked closer and looked at his little brother.  “Fascinating.  You have gotten him to stop crying.”

“Indeed he has,” Spock said, coming into the room.  “Soren, Mr. Kirk will be your and Sylar’s nanny for the foreseeable future.”

Soren looked up to his father and nodded before leaving the room.

“He has your eyes,” Jim told Spock.  “So does Sylar.”

Spock grabbed his PADD from the kitchen counter and then sat across from Jim at the table, “What is your full name so that I may…”

“Check to see if I’m a criminal?” Jim finished with a smile.

“Indeed.  Are you?”

“I got into some trouble when I was a kid, but no convictions or anything.  My full name is James Tiberius Kirk.  I have a few bachelor degrees in engineering, English, and mathematics and a master’s in mechanical engineering from Berkeley.”

Spock arched a brow at hearing that, “And you are in between jobs?”

Jim chuckled, “Well, I had a disagreement with my former employer over some things so I quit.  I was going to apply at an engineering firm, but then I met you and here I am.  Besides, I think a change is what I need right now.”

Spock nodded and then proceeded with a quick interview and background check before telling Jim the schedule.

“Soren is at school from 0830 to 1500.  His bus stops at the corner in the mornings at 0810 precisely and then drops him off in the afternoon at 1515. Would you be able to come in the mornings at 0700?”

“Seven is good.  What time do you come home from work and what exactly do you do?” Jim asked.

“I have accepted a teaching and research position at the Science Institute.  I will be home in the evenings at 1800.  If I am running late, I will let you know.  It would be helpful if you could prepare dinner for Soren and perhaps a snack when he comes home from school.”

“I can cook.  Not that well, but I think I can whip up something for him.  Y'all are vegetarian right?”

“Correct,” Spock said before standing up from the table. “I will give you a tour now so that you will know where everything is for tomorrow.”

Jim nodded and stood up as well with Sylar in his arms and followed Spock around the townhouse before heading back to his apartment.

* * *

 

“Where the hell have you been?” Bones barked at Jim when he entered their apartment. “You went to the grocery store two hours ago.”

Jim smiled and shook his head, “I got a job.”

“At the grocery store?”

“No,” Jim laughed before going to the couch and sitting down.  “I met a guy in the store and he had the cutest, grumpiest little baby. I helped him calm his son and then he offered me a job as a nanny.”

Bones blinked at his friend before running a hand over his face and sighing, “Dammit, Jim.”

“Bones, he’s nice.  Vulcan actually.  Has two boys Soren and Sylar.  His wife or bondmate person like left him here alone to work off planet and Sylar cries and he needed help.”

“Is this Vulcan cute?”

Jim blushed and nodded, “Yeah he’s cute, but that’s not why I accepted the job.  Soren seems like a cool kid.  I didn’t get to talk to him much and Sylar is quiet as long as I hold him.”

“Jim, you’re not a nanny.  You’re a genius engineer and mathematician.  Just…do that.  Apply to that engineering firm.”

“Nope, I’m a nanny now.”

“Jim…”

“Bones.  I think I’m going to like this job. I’m sticking with this for the foreseeable future and besides, Spock, the Vulcan dad, is going to pay me 2,000 credits. A week.”

“Damn.  Does he need a personal physician?”

Jim laughed, “I don’t think so.  Now, can I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“I need you to show me or explain to me everything about infant and child CPR plus some first aid stuff.”

“Dammit Jim,” Bones groaned out before going to get his home med-kit.  “Fine, but then you need to go back to the store and get what we need.”

“I’ll go back later and get them.”

“You better.  We really need toilet paper.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Right, right.  Anyway, let’s get started.  Tell me how to make sure I don’t accidentally kill Spock’s kids.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update this story every Friday. Next chapter will be longer and Soren will be getting a nickname ^-^


	3. Logical Pants

Jim got to Spock’s townhouse ten minutes early the next morning.  Before he had a chance to knock on the door, the door opened and a crying Sylar was practically shoved into his arms. Jim looked at the boy who immediately stopped crying and almost grinned at him. Jim then looked up and saw Spock standing there.

“He was acceptable for one point eight three hours after you left and then cried for four point zero six hours and then fell asleep,” Spock told him before standing to the side and letting Jim enter the house.

Jim chuckled and rocked Sylar a bit in his arms, “Poor you.  When did he wake up?”

“He woke up at 5:17 this morning,” Soren said from the doorway to the kitchen.

“I take it you have been up since then?” Jim asked him.

Soren nodded and then went back into the kitchen.  Jim followed and saw the boy sit at the table.

“Do you want me to make you breakfast?”

Soren looked up at him and shook his head, “Sa-mekh is preparing oatmeal for me.”

“Ah, okay then.  Does Sylar need a bottle?”

“He does,” Spock told him, handing him the bottle before moving to the stove to finish Soren’s oatmeal.

Jim sat across from Soren and started to feed Sylar.  He cooed at the boy in his arms and called him a ‘grumpy pants’ again.

“Why do you call him that?” Soren asked.

“It’s just a silly little nickname. You Vulcan’s always seem to look grumpy to me.  I’ll come up with a nickname for you soon.”

“I do not require such a name. Please call me Soren.”

Jim smiled, “I _will_ think of one.”

Soren arched an eyebrow at him in the same way Spock had down to Jim the previous day which made Jim smile bigger.

* * *

 

“Here is a credit chip for you to use for the boys and other household items,” Spock said.  Jim had Sylar in his arms, as he walked with Spock to the front door while Soren stayed in the kitchen to finish his breakfast.

Jim took the credit chip and put it in his pocket as Spock then handed him two keys.

“The white one is for the front door in case you forget the passcode which is…”

“Delta Gamma 4 2 Sigma,” Jim recited.

Spock nodded and continued, “The black key is for the hovercar in the garage.  Sylar’s car seat is in it as well a booster seat for Soren if you decide to take them anywhere.”

“How are you going to get to work?”

“There is a shuttle stop two blocks southwest of here.”

Jim nodded and sat the keys on the little table next to the front door.

“I will be contacting Soren’s school and adding you to Soren’s emergency contact and sign out sheet as well.”

“Got it.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied and then just stared at Jim for a few moments.

“Don’t you need to go to work?”

“Right. Yes.” Spock then called Soren into the foyer and told him to mind Jim and to have a good day at school.

“Affirmative,” Soren replied.  Spock nodded and then caressed Sylar’s mostly bald head before grabbing his satchel from the floor and leaving the townhouse. 

Jim turned to Soren and smiled, “So nicknames…”

“Negative,” Soren responded.  “Nicknames are not logical.”

“Ah-ha! Logical Pants! That’s your nickname!”

Soren frowned at Jim, but his eyes twinkled just a bit in amusement before turning and going back into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Jim waved to Soren as he got onto the bus and then went back into the townhouse with Sylar.  He walked into the living room and found a bassinet and gently placed Sylar in it.  Jim moved from the bassinet to sit on the couch but stopped when Sylar started to fuss.

“Seriously, grumpy pants?” Jim sighed.  He looked to the baby and put his hands on his hips. “I am right here, mister.  There is no need to cry.”  Jim then leaned forward and gently took Sylar’s hands, “It’s alright, Sylar.  I’m here.  I’m not leaving you so there is no need to scream your little head off, okay?”

Sylar blinked up at him and then gave him a toothless grin.

Jim chuckled, “Oh you little stinker.  They say you Vulcans are emotionless robots, but you certainly aren’t, are you? I think maybe you just need some stimulation.”

Jim then stood up straight and looked around the living room.  He didn’t see any toys and he didn’t remember seeing any up in Sylar’s nursery.  Jim then looked down to Sylar and grinned.

“Wanna go to the toy store?  Your dad did leave us money for household items.  Toys are household items.”

Sylar made a little noise at that and Jim nodded, “You are so right, grumpy pants.  It is better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission.”

* * *

 

Soren got off the school bus and walked the short distance down the street to his townhouse were Jim was waiting on the stoop. Soren stopped at the bottom of the steps and looked at Jim who was wearing his brother in a baby carrier wrap across his upper chest.

“That is new,” Soren said before walking up the steps to Jim.

“Yeah, went to the baby store and bought this and a couple other things,” Jim told him before leading him into the house.  Soren took off his shoes and put them to the side in the foyer and then took his backpack into the living room where he a little desk in the corner.  He placed his backpack in the chair at his desk and looked at the new contents of the living room. 

Jim came into the room after him and smiled sheepishly, “Yeah, so, I got Sylar an activity mat, a rocker, a tummy time pillow, and some little toys.”

“I do not believe my father will be too pleased about all these items.”

Jim smiled at Soren and then grabbed a bag from the couch and handed it to him. Soren put the bag on his desk and looked in at the contents. He pulled out a LEGO building set and two books: _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ and _James and the Giant Peach_.

“I love Legos and those were some of my favorite books when I was a kid.  I know they’re illogical, but…”

“Thank you,” Soren interrupted, he was holding the items and had just a hint of a smile on his face.

“You’re welcome.  Um…so…finish your homework first before messing with the Legos.  Do you need help with your homework?”

Soren shook his head.

“Wanna snack? I saw a fruit cup in the fridge.”

“Yes please,” Soren said before following Jim into the kitchen.

* * *

 

Jim placed Sylar down on his pillow for tummy time before sitting on the couch.  He went to grab the TV remote but stopped and looked to the corner of the room.  Soren was sitting at his desk, quietly doing his homework.  Jim put the remote back down and picked up his PADD and started looking up vegetarian recipes for dinner.

“Mr. Kirk,” Soren quietly said after a few moments.

“Call me Jim,” Jim responded looking to the boy.

“Jim. My math level was raised.”

“Oh cool.”

.

.

.

“I am experiencing trouble with some questions.  Father said you majored in mathematics in university.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Would you like some help?”

“Please.”

Jim got off the couch and went over to the little desk.  He got down onto his knees next to the desk and looked over Soren’s workbook.

“Wow, they did up your math level.  I did this stuff when I was a little bit older than you in school.  For this problem, what you want to do is…” Jim point to the page and then started to help Soren with his math homework.

* * *

 

Spock entered his house, almost expecting to hear Sylar crying. He shut the front door behind him and heard voices from the living room.  He walked through the kitchen to the living room and found Jim sitting on the floor with Soren, building something.  Soren looked up and nearly smiled at his dad before schooling his expression.

“Father,” Soren greeted.

Jim turned his head and smiled up at Spock, “Hey, you’re back a little early.  I was just about to start dinner.”

Spock nodded and then noticed the new items in the room. Jim saw what Spock was looking at and chuckled before rubbing the back of his head.

“So, yeah…they are, technically, household items,” Jim said.  “You can take this out of my pay, but I just figured Sylar needed some stimulation.  He likes the rocker and the activity mat and he hasn’t cried all day.”

“He did not even cry when Jim spent four point seven one minutes in the bathroom,” Soren spoke up.

Jim laughed before ruffling Soren’s hair and standing up.  Soren scrunched up his face a bit before fixing his hair back into his bowlcut style.

“I do not mind that you purchased such items for Sylar. I was intending to purchase these items anyway.  Thank you,” Spock said.

“You’re welcome.  So, what would you like for dinner?”

“You do not have to make dinner.  I am here now so if you want to lea…”

“No, no, no, I’m not ready to leave yet.  I can make dinner.  Me and the boys went to the store a little earlier and everything and got groceries. I was going to make a salad and some green spaghetti if that’s alright?”

Spock arched a brow at Jim.

“It is pesto sauce, father,” Soren said. “That is what will make the spaghetti noodles green.”

Spock nodded at his son and Jim patted Spock on the back and went into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“So, Spock, how was your day?” Jim asked as they sat at the dinner table eating the green spaghetti.

“It was satisfactory,” Spock replied.  “My students are mostly competent and intelligent enough to keep up with the course work.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “You’re a bit of a hard ass professor then, huh?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow up and then glanced to Soren sitting next to him.

“Oh shit…stuffing.  I cursed. Sorry,” Jim said. 

“That was Jim’s first time swearing in my company, father,” Soren said.

“I am glad to hear that.  Perhaps this will be on the only time Jim swears in your company.”

Jim chuckled, “I’ll try.”

* * *

 

Spock saw Jim to the door after dinner and the dishes were put away.

“I had a fun day at work today, Mr. Spock,” Jim told him.

“I am pleased to hear that, Mr. Kirk.”

“Jim.”

“Jim.  Thank you for purchasing the baby items for Sylar.  Perhaps he will not be as…grumpy when you are not here.”

Jim smiled, “Yeah, I hope so too.  Oh, Soren got moved up a level in his math.  I think he’ll be fine with it, but he needed some help with it today.  Maybe you should look it over, though, just in case.”

“I will. Have a good night, Jim, and I shall see you in the morning.”

“Good night and tell Soren and Sylar good night as well.”

Spock nodded and watched Jim walk out the door before shutting it and going into the living room.  Soren was fiddling with his LEGOs while Sylar sucked on his panda binky and lounged in his rocker. Spock sat on the couch and looked at Soren.

“What do you think of Jim?” Spock asked.

Soren looked up and, again, almost smiled, “He is satisfactory, father.  He is most knowledgeable in many different subjects and I enjoy his company. I illogically enjoy his company.”

“It is not illogical to enjoy someone’s company, my son.”

“He is good with Sylar.  He has not cried at all since I have been home.”

Spock nodded, “I am glad to hear that.  Would you like me to look over your math homework?”

“You do not have to, father.  I believe that Jim was able to accurately help me with it.”

“Would you like help with putting together this…” Spock asked, nodding at the LEGO set. “What is it?”

“It is a starship.  There are many pieces.  I could use some help please.”

Spock almost smiled at his son before sitting down on the floor across from him and picking up some pieces.  Soren angled the instruction book so his father could see it and handed him some more pieces.

“Mother would not enjoy Jim’s company,” Soren said quietly.

“No, she would not. Your mother rarely enjoys the company of others,” Spock replied before thinking, _besides Stonn’s company._

“You know who would enjoy Jim’s company?” Spock asked. Soren looked up to his father and cocked his head to the side a bit.  “Grandmother.”

“Yes, your grandmother would indeed enjoy Jim’s company.”

* * *

 

The Vulcan family sat in comfortable silence for nearly two hours, putting together Soren’s LEGO starship when Sylar decided it was time to cry. 

Soren illogically groaned out loud and hung his head as Spock internally sighed and stood up to retrieve his son.

_Perhaps Jim would consider being a live-in nanny,_ Spock thought.


	4. Getting to Know One Another

Jim came early again the next morning and immediately picked up grumpy pants.  Sylar stopped crying and Jim felt the boy do something.

“Is he…purring?” Jim asked Spock.

Spock placed some oatmeal into a bowl and put it in front of Soren at the table, “Yes.”

“Aw, that so cute.”

“Indeed.”

“Can you purr?”

Spock looked to Jim, his eyes twinkled slightly in amusement, “Perhaps.”

Jim grinned and sat down next to Soren at the table and rocked Sylar.

“I must depart now,” Spock said. “I will be home at 1800.”

“Okie dokie.  We will see you then.”

Spock nodded and said goodbye to all of them before leaving the townhouse.

* * *

 

“So, we have ten minutes before its time for your bus to arrive, Logical Pants,” Jim said to Soren. “I think we should get to know one another better. I know we talked yesterday, but we should…talk more…about stuff.”

“What do you wish to talk about?”

“Well, you know my name and my schooling.  I’m twenty-eight.  From Iowa.  I grew up on a little farm. I know how to milk a cow and a goat.”

“You can milk a cow and a goat?”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Yep.  My aunt used to make goat’s milk soap so I know how to make that as well.”

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed.  Let’s see…my favorite color is blue and I love reading.”

“I also enjoy reading, but I do not have a favorite color.”

“Oh, come on, everyone has a favorite color.”

“It’s illogical to have a favorite…”

Jim gave Soren a look so he stopped talking and then mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that, Soren?”

“I…I like orange.”

“Orange is great color.”

Soren gave Jim a small smile and nodded, “Vulcan has various shades of orange on the planet.”

“I’ve never been to Vulcan, but I’ve seen holos of it.  It looks like a beautiful plant.  Beautiful and scorching.”

“The temperature can be unpleasant to humans.  My grandmother is used to it, but sometimes has trouble if she stays outdoors for an extended period of time.”

“Isn’t your grandmother Vulcan, though?”

Soren shook his head, “My maternal grandmother is, but I do not know her that well.  My paternal grandmother is human.”

“Oh.  So your dad is half-human?”

Soren nodded, “Affirmative and I am sixty-two percent Vulcan.”

“Fascinating.”

“Indeed.”

Jim then smiled and said, “I like your ears.”

The tips of Soren’s ears then tinted a little green and he ducked his head.

Jim smiled at making the little boy blush before asking, “So you like to read?  Have you started any of the books I bought you?”

Soren looked up, “Yes.  I started to read _James and the Giant Peach._ It is quite illogical but an enjoyable read.”

“Oh good.  That’s one of my favorite books.  When you’re done with it we’ll watch the movie.  Roald Dahl also has some other good books I can get you.  _Matilda, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory._ All are good movies as well.”

“I would like to read the author’s other books. My grandmother has shown me Terran movies before.  Before father moved us here, we watched an animated film called _Finding Nemo._ ”

“I love that movie! We’ll have to watch some later, won’t we?”

“Indeed,” Soren smiled and said.  “I also am fond of robotics.  I am currently working on a robotics project for my school’s science fair.  I hope to be picked to be in it because they only take two projects from each class for the fair.”

“Wow, awesome.  Do you need any help?”

Soren shook his head, “We cannot have any outside help on our projects.”

“Alright then, well I can’t wait to see the finished project,” Jim said before looking at the clock on oven.  “Look at the time…let’s get you out to the bus stop, okay?”

Soren nodded.

* * *

 

When Soren got home from school, Jim had some snacks ready for him.  They ate and talked and then Jim helped Soren with his math work.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Jim asked as Soren put away his school work.

“What movie?”

“ _Wall-E_.”

Soren raised an eyebrow which made Jim chuckle.

“It’s so cute when you Vulcans do that,” Jim said before ushering Soren over to the couch.  Jim started the movie and then picked up Sylar.  He cuddled the grumpy pants and then sat next to Soren on the couch.

* * *

 

Spock returned home at precisely 1800 on the dot and found Jim in the kitchen making dinner and Sylar on his activity mat on the living room floor by the kitchen doorway. Spock sat his satchel down and went over to Jim.

“Good evening,” Spock said.

Jim smiled at him before focusing back on the stove, “Evening.  How was your day?”

“Satisfactory and yours?”

“Satisfactory as well.”

“Where is Soren?”

“He’s up in his room working on his super-secret science fair project.”

“The robotics project?”

“Yeah, we watched a Disney movie about some cute robots and he got inspired.  He’s been up there for about an hour now.”

“How was Sylar?”

“Cry-free…so far.  I can’t make any promises for when I leave, though,” Jim chuckled.

“Would you be willing to be a live-in nanny?” Spock blurted out. “I…I mean…it is just that…Sylar…um…”

Jim turned and looked at him, “You want me to live here?”

“Sylar is only quiet when you are here.  I have a guest room on the third floor that has an attached bathroom.  If you do not wish to be a live-in nanny then that is…fine.  The arrangement we already have is more than acceptable.”

“Well…how long exactly would I need to live here for?”

“My contract at the Science Institute is for one year.”

“And your bondmate?”

“I informed you beforehand that my bondmate is off planet and I believe she will return in three months.  Perhaps not, I am not so sure.”

 _She has not contacted me since leaving,_ Spock thought. _I would not be surprised if she does not return._

“So I could be here for three months or for a year?” Jim asked, before turning back to the stove and checking on dinner.

“How about a trial period of three months? I will also pay you an additionally 500 credits a week.”

 _Please say ‘yes’,_ Spock thought.

“Can I get back to you?” Jim asked.  “I need to speak with my roommate first.”

“You have a roommate?”

Jim nodded, “Bones. Doctor Leonard McCoy.  Let me speak to him first and then I’ll give you an answer tomorrow, alright?”

“Yes, of course. What are you making for dinner?”

Jim smiled, “I am attempting to make seven-vegetable couscous.”

“It smells pleasant.”

“Yeah, it does.  Hopefully it tastes pleasant as well.”

* * *

 

Jim returned to his apartment a few hours later and sat next to Bones on the couch.

“How was babysitting?” Bones asked.

“Awesome.  How was doctoring?”

Bones snickered, “Good.  No one died.”

Jim leaned his head against Bones’ shoulder and cuddled against him. Bones let out an exasperated sigh.

“What do you want, Jim?”

“Spock wants to know if I can be a live-in nanny.”

“Dammit, Jim,” Bones grumbled before standing up causing Jim to fall over onto the couch.

“What?” Jim asked, sitting back up and staring at his friend.  “I love this new job.  The kids are great and…”

“You have a crush on their dad.”

“I think he’s cute, that’s hardly a crush, Bones. It would just be for three months.”

“And what am I supposed to do for rent, huh? This place is expensive.”

“I’ll still pay my rent and the utilities. It’s just three months.  Sylar has that crying problem and I seem to be the only one that can get him to stop.”

“Three months?”

Jim nodded.

Bones ran a hand over his face and groaned, “As long as you still pay for stuff here, then…fine.  Just three months, though, Jim.”

Jim smiled, “Three months and I will still have weekends off so I can come hang out with you.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Enjoy your stay with the illogical, emotionless hobgoblins.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “I will, Bonesy.”


	5. Bowling and Chess

Jim packed up some of his belongings from his room and he and Bones took them to Spock’s townhouse Saturday morning. Spock eyed Bones the whole time they moved the few boxes and suitcases up to the third floor bedroom.

“You are a doctor?” Spock finally asked after several minutes of quietly observing Jim and Bones’ interactions.

“Yes, and what do you do?”

“I am a professor and a scientist.”

“Where’s your wife?” Bones asked bluntly.

Jim turned from putting his comforter on his new bed and hissed at his friend, “Leonard.”

“It is alright, Jim, I will answer the doctor’s question,” Spock said to Jim before looking at Bones. “My wife is on a Vulcan Science Vessel in the beta quadrant.  She got offered a research position and took it while I accepted a position here in San Francisco.”

Bones nodded as Soren came into room and said, “Sylar is crying again.”

“I’ll get him,” Jim spoke up, walking past Spock and Bones and leaving the room with Soren.

Spock watched Jim leave and then looked back to the doctor who had stepped closer to him. Spock arched a brow as Bones crossed his arms over his chest and stared him down.

“Jim is your children’s nanny,” Bones said.

“I am aware.  I did hire him.”

“Don’t hurt him.”

“Pardon?”

“He’s here for the kids. Not you.  Hurt him and I’ll hurt you,” Bones told him before leaving the room. 

Spock watched the man leave before shaking his head and then following after him.

* * *

 

Jim was cuddling Sylar as Bones and Spock came into the living room.  Jim smiled at them and walked closer to Bones and cooed, “Isn’t he just the cutest, Bones?”

Bones nodded, “Yeah, he’s pretty cute for a hobgoblin.”

Jim shook his head at his friend.

“You coming tonight?” Bones then asked.

“Yeah, we’re bowling right?”

“Yep.  Beer and bowling.  I’ll see you then. Spock, Soren it was…nice meeting you.  I’ll see y’all later.”

Spock nodded at the man before Jim led his friend to the front door and saw him out. 

* * *

 

Jim said goodbye to Soren and Spock and made sure that Sylar was happily distracted before heading out for the evening.  Spock followed Jim to the front door and stopped him.

“Jim,” Spock said.  “A word please?”

“Yeah?”

“I understand that humans enjoy partaking in excessive alcohol consumption during social gatherings.”

Jim huffed out a light laugh that made Spock’s heart constrict in his side again before Jim said, “I promise that I will not come back drunk, Spock.  I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know that you would not do that, Jim. I just…”

“You just wanted to be extra sure that I wouldn’t.  I’ll probably have just one beer, that’s all.  If I consume more and feel I shouldn’t come back here then I will go back home with Bones.”

Spock nodded and Jim smiled at him.

“I will see you later then, Spock,” Jim said before turning and leaving the townhouse.  Spock locked the door behind Jim before he went back into the living room and sat on his couch.  Soren looked up to his father from where he was sitting in front of Sylar, holding a rattle over his brother.

“When will Jim be home?” Soren asked.

“I do not know.  Perhaps late tonight,” Spock replied.

Soren looked to his brother and shook the rattle.  Sylar grinned up at it before looking away to Spock and then looking around the room. 

“Uh-oh,” Soren sighed out before Sylar’s face scrunched up and he started to cry. Soren looked back to his father, “Can we call Jim home?”

Spock shook his head before standing up and grabbing Sylar up from his rocker and holding him.

“This is Jim’s day off,” Spock told Soren.  “We cannot call him home every time Sylar cries.  We can handle this ourselves.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

 

Jim laughed as Sulu rolled a gutter ball and cursed at the lane they were on.

“Maybe next time, Hikaru,” Jim told him as Sulu came back to the seat in front of the scoring monitor.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sulu grumbled. 

Jim smiled and took a swig of his beer as Gaila bowled next. 

“I’m surprised the hobgoblins haven’t call you,” Bones said to Jim.  Sulu, Gaila, and Scotty turned and looked at them with identical confused expressions.

“Hobgoblins?” Gaila asked before quickly bowling and coming over to Jim.

“Surprise! I got a new job a few days ago,” Jim told them.

“We need more info, Jim.”

“I got a job…as a nanny.”

“What?” Scotty balked.  “You…what…nanny?  What about the engineering firm?”

“I met Spock before I called the firm.  He has a five week old son who is just the cutest, grumpiest little thing and a seven year old who is so smart and fun and…”

“And Jim has a crush on their father,” Bones chimed in.

Jim shook his head at Bones before saying, “I don’t have a crush.  I just think he’s a little cute, besides, I’m not going to try anything. I wouldn’t do that. He has a wife, bondmate person.”

“Wait…these are Vulcans?” Gaila questioned.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, that’s why Bones called them hobgoblins.”

“Oh, Jim, be careful.  Is Spock’s bondmate okay with you watching her kids?”

“Um…I guess.  She’s not around. Spock said she’s on a Vulcan Science Vessel for the next few months.”

“Whoa, seriously?”

“Yeah.  Why?”

“Its…well…Vulcan bonds are strong.  I’ve heard that mothers won’t even let another, besides their mate, touch their newborn for like several months.  Its…odd that she isn’t around for the little one.”

“Yeah, I thought that was odd as well, but I sort of get the impression she wasn’t around much for Soren either.”

Gaila nodded and then said, “Just be careful.  You may think Spock’s cute, but just remember he’s married. You can’t fall for a taken guy.”

“And you know what they say about hot nannies in the house,” Sulu spoke up.

Jim groaned, “You guys…seriously.  I have no plans on falling for the guy or even sleeping with him.  I wouldn’t do that.”

“Jim’s living with them now,” Bones told them.

“Leonard,” Jim snapped before shaking his head.  He looked back to his friends and said, “Everything is great. I love being a nanny right now. I get to play with the cutest little Vulcan all day and then play with Legos when his older brother comes home from school.  I will not be sleeping with their father. I won’t, so lets move on from this conversation and bowl.”

Jim watched his friends all nod and then refocus on the game they were playing.  Jim internally sighed and took another swig of his beer.

_Yes, Jim...no falling for Spock...or sleeping with him. Nope. Not going to happen._

* * *

 

Spock sat in his study on the first floor and typed up a report.  He had little Sylar in a bassinet next to the desk.  Sylar had cried for two hours after Jim had left then accepted a bottle and went to sleep.  Spock hoped his son would sleep through the night.

Spock paused in his writing and thought about to that after and what Jim’s friend, Dr. McCoy had said.

_Jim is the nanny.  He is here for Soren and Sylar.  Why would the doctor tell me that Jim is not here for me?_ Spock thought.  _Humans are most illogical._

Spock then heard the front door open and close.  Footsteps came down the hall and then Jim appeared in the doorway.

_Why does he smell of an Orion?_ Spock thought, a small surge of possessiveness welled up in him before he calmed himself and quelled it.  _Jim is not mine...he can socialize with whomever he wishes._

“I’m back,” Jim said.  “Not drunk either.”

“I see that,” Spock replied.  “I was not expecting for a while. How was your outing with your friends?”

“It was fun.  How was yours?  Did grumpy pants cry?” Jim asked, walking over the bassinet and checking on Sylar.

“He started to cry after you left and continued to cry for two point three seven hours.”

“Poor thing.  He’s alright now, though.  Sound asleep.”

“Indeed.”

Jim looked to Spock and smiled.

_He has the most striking blue eyes._

“Is that a 3D chess set?” Jim then asked, pointing behind Spock.

Spock nodded, “I occasionally play with Soren.”

“Does he beat you?”

“Negative.”

Jim grinned, “Bet I could beat you.”

Spock arched a brow at that before replying, “I doubt it.  I have not lost a game to anyone since I was ten.”

“Well that is about to change, my friend,” Jim told him before moving over to the chess board. “We are playing and I am going to kick your ass.”

“Again, Jim, I doubt it,” Spock assured him before getting up and going to the blonde.

* * *

 

_**36 Minutes Later** _

“Illogical.”

Jim softly laughed as to not wake Sylar and said, “I win.”

Spock stared at the chess board and then to Jim, “You play illogically.”

“I know and I won.”

“Rematch?”

Jim nodded, “Of course, Spock.”

_**44 Minutes Later** _

Spock leaned back in his chair and almost glared at the board.

_I do not understand.  His moves are…not logical._

Spock looked up and saw Jim smiling at him, his eyes twinkling in delight. Spock’s heart fluttered a bit in his side.

“It’s getting late,” Jim said.  “How about we play again tomorrow night after the boys are asleep.”

Spock nodded and watched Jim get up and go to the bassinet.

“Do you think he’ll wake up tonight?”

“He most likely will.  I have the bassinet in my room in case he does.”

“How about if you move him and his bassinet to my room?  Maybe he’d sleep through the whole night if he knows I’m there.”

“Perhaps, but it is the weekend and you are not on duty, Jim.  He is…”

Jim chuckled and shook his head, “Spock, I live here now.  That means I’m basically on duty 24-7.  Just…move him to my room.  I really don’t mind.  I love the little guy.”

Spock nodded and stood up.  He went over to the bassinet and carefully picked it up.  He walked it up to Jim’s room and gently put the bassinet beside Jim’s double bed in the room. Jim sat on the bed beside the bassinet and smiled at the sleeping Vulcan baby.

Spock took in the image of Jim and his son and nearly smiled before taking a step away from them and saying, “Goodnight, Jim.”

Jim looked up at him and gave him that smile that made Spock’s heart flutter again, “Night, Spock.”


	6. New Clothes and Singing

Monday morning, Spock woke up and got ready for the day.  He checked on his oldest son and found he was awake and getting dressed.  Spock did have to help as his son had gotten stuck putting on his school robe.

“You are aware,” Spock started as he helped his son put his head through the neck hole and not the armhole. “That you do not have to wear this uniform.  We are not on Vulcan and your school here does not require a uniform.”

Soren popped his head through the neck hole and looked up at his father, “I am aware.  I just do not see the point in some of my classmate’s attire.”

“We can go shopping for clothes you find suitable.”

Soren shook his head, “No, thank you.  I will continue to wear my uniform from my Vulcan school.”

Spock nodded and then left his son to continue dressing himself.  He stood at the stairs and looked up them to the third floor.  He didn’t hear anything from Jim’s room so he went downstairs and found Jim was standing at the stove and Sylar was in a carrier on the kitchen table with a binky in his mouth.

“Morning,” Jim smiled at Spock before nodding to the teakettle.  “The water is almost ready for your tea and I am making pancakes.”

“I see,” Spock said as the kettle made a noise signally it was ready.  Spock made himself some tea and then grabbed his PADD and sat at the table in front of Sylar’s carrier.

“Has he been fed?”

Jim nodded, “Yep, drank a whole bottle of his milk, peed on me and then fussed a bit until I gave him his binky.”

“What are your plans for the day?”

“Well, grumpy pants is getting a little big for some of his clothes, so I thought I’d buy him some new ones if that is alright?”

“That is acceptable.  He is, indeed, getting bigger. At his one month check-up one point three weeks ago, he weighed nine pounds eight ounces.”

“Big boy,” Jim chuckled.

“Indeed,” Spock replied.

He turned the oven off and placed some pancakes on a plate and then put them on the kitchen table as Soren came into the kitchen.  Jim smiled at the boy and got him some juice before sitting down at the kitchen table.

“Soren,” Spock said after several minutes of the group eating in silence.  “Jim is taking Sylar shopping for clothes.  Would you like to join them after school and procure yourself some new clothes for school?”

Jim lit up and smiled, “Oh, hey, they’d be fun.  What do you say, Soren?”

Soren looked at his father before internally sighing and nodding, “That would be…tolerable.”

Jim laughed, “Well its settles then.  I’ll pick you up from school and then we can go to the mall.  You can tell me about your robots while we shop.”

“My robotics project is classified until I know if I am in the science fair.”

“Oh alright.  I don’t wanna know about it anyway,” Jim teased and then pouted.

“You’re illogical, Jim.”

“Indeed you are,” Spock spoke up.

Jim laughed again, “Hey, I never said I was logical to begin with.  And Spock, you’re just made because I beat you at chess again last night.”

“I won the first game, Jim.”

“And I won the last two.”

“Jim beat you at chess, sa-mekh?” Soren asking, looking at his father with surprise in his eyes.

Spock looked down and then stood up from the table, “It is time for me to take my leave.  Have a good day.”

Jim grinned as he watched Spock quickly gather his belongings and leave the house.  He then turned to Soren and said, “I kicked his ass at chess.”

* * *

 

Jim pulled the hovercar in front of Soren’s school and waited in the line of other vehicles.  He watched the various students file out of the front of the building and smile when he saw a black bowlcut in the throng of students.  The vehicles moved forward so Jim eased ahead and waved his hand at Soren through the windshield.  He watched the Vulcan turn and speak with a human kid and a Caitian kid. Soren then offered the kids a Vulcan salute before turning and going to the hovercar.

“Hey, Logical Pants,” Jim greeted the boy when he opened the back door and got in.  Soren gave Jim a look before strapping himself into his booster seat.

* * *

 

Jim parked the car in the mall’s parking deck and turned it off. He got Sylar from his car seat and placed him in a baby warp across his chest before grabbing a small diaper bag and putting over his shoulder.  Soren exited the other side of the car and waited for Jim so they could cross the street and enter the mall. 

Jim looked both ways at the crosswalk and started to cross. He got half way across when he stopped and looked back.  Soren was standing on the curb staring at him.  Jim sighed and went back and held his hand out to the boy.

“Touch telepath,” Soren reminded him. 

“Well then…grab my belt loop,” Jim offered.

Soren nodded and hooked a couple fingers through one of the belt loops of Jim’s pants before walking with Jim across the street and into the mall.

* * *

 

“Where those your friends?” Jim asked Soren as they walked through the mall.

“They are my classmates.”

“But are they your friends?”

“Vulcans do not have friends.”

“That’s not true.  I’m sure Vulcans have friends.  Aren’t I your friend?”

“You are my nanny.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Yeah, that’s true, but I’m also your friend. Your dad is my friend.”

“I suppose.”

Jim smiled and ruffled Soren’s hair, “Friends are great.  Everyone needs a friend or two.”

“I guess then…Micah and Bari are my friends.”

* * *

 

Jim leaned against the wall and stared at Logical Pants as he looked though the various clothes in the section they were in.  Jim looked down at Sylar in the baby and saw the boy was sound asleep.  Jim smiled at the sight and then looked back to Soren.  Soren made a face at a shirt and then moved on to another display of shirts.

“Sweater vests are nice,” Jim told him.  “They look fancy but can be casual.  I think you’d like them. Also cardigans look good.”

Soren looked at him and shrugged.  Jim shook his head and led the boy over to the clothes he was talking about.  He grabbed some sweaters and some long sleeved polo shirts and handed them to Soren before pushing the boy into the changing room. 

“Try those on while I get you some pants,” Jim said. 

* * *

 

“Soren,” Jim called into the changing room.  “Are you dressed yet?”

“Yes,” Soren called back before opening the door and stepping out. 

Jim smiled at how cute and preppy Soren look dressed in a white button up shirt and a blue and gray argyle sweater vest over top. 

“The tops are…acceptable, however, I do not care for the pants,” Soren told him.

Jim looked down and made a face, “Oh, yeah…corduroy.  I didn’t think about that.  Those really aren’t all that comfortable, are they?”

Soren made a face as he walked up to Jim and shook his head, “They are not comfortable.”

Jim laughed and nodded, “Alright, so no corduroy pants.  How about we stick to just black slacks and khakis.  Maybe some jeans?”

“Who is Jeans?”

Jim laughed again and went to the jean section and grabbed a couple pairs in Soren’s size and then took them back to him.

“Try these with the long sleeved polos I got you and then we can go to the baby section for Sylar.”

Soren nodded and took the jeans back into the changing room.  Jim had to restrain himself from laughing again at seeing Soren walking funny in the corduroy pants.

* * *

 

Soren quirked up an eyebrow at the amount of clothes in the shopping cart.  He had conceded that some Terran clothes were acceptable and Jim had talked him into several pairs of pants and various tops.  Now that they were in the baby section, Jim was buying nearly everything he saw for Sylar.

“Jim,” Soren said.  “I do not believe that my brother requires a…christening gown.”

“He’d look so cute in it though,” Jim replied before nodding. “Alright, you’re right.  Put it back.”

Soren put it back on a rack and turned to hear the human let out a little squeal.  Soren raised both eyebrows and saw Jim was holding up garment.

“Look at this little blue cardigan!” Jim fussed.  “Sylar would look so fucking cute in this.”

“Language, Jim.”

“Right, sorry, anyway, we are so getting this in a few different sizes. Oh and look! They have a panda outfit.”

Soren watched Jim go over to the panda outfit and smiled a little bit. He really enjoyed Jim’s illogicalness.

* * *

 

Spock arrived home from work and found Jim in the kitchen cooking dinner.

“Vegetarian chili with cornbread,” Jim told him with a smile.

Spock nodded and moved past Jim into living room and saw Soren was laying on his stomach with his head in his hands, watching _Tarzan._ Spock’s lips quirked up in an almost smile before looking to Sylar and cocking his head to the side. He turned back to the kitchen and looked at Jim.

“Why is my son dressed like a panda?” Spock asked.

Jim looked away from the pot on the stove and smiled at Spock, “Because he looks cute.”

“I see,” Spock said before moving to his son and picking him up from his rocker and holding him.  Sylar was sucking on his panda binky and looking to the television screen as the gorilla started to sing to baby Tarzan. 

Just then, Spock and Soren heard a clicking noise and turned to see Jim was standing nearby with his PADD, taking pictures of them.

“So cute,” Jim said to himself before going back into the kitchen. 

Spock and Soren exchanged a look before shaking their heads at the illogical human.

* * *

 

After Soren was in bed and Sylar asleep, Spock and Jim sat in Spock’s study and played a couple games of chess. Spock managed to win the first game but now it was looking like Jim was going to win the second one.

Spock shook his head at the board and watched Jim make an illogical move.

“I see where Sylar gets his grumpy looks from,” Jim chuckled and said.

Spock looked to Jim and almost smiled, “As he is my son, it is logical we would share facial characteristics.”

“Soren makes a few cute grumpy faces as well.”

“Indeed.  At the moment I feel he is getting frustrated with his science project.”

“Yeah, he was talking to himself in Vulcan yesterday afternoon after spending an hour in his room working on it.”

“I believe he is having a problem with a component of his project and cannot figure it out.”

Jim nodded, “Wish we could help him.”

Spock went to reply but Sylar’s crying came through the baby monitor Jim had picked up the day before. Spock tried standing up to check on his son but Jim reached out and pushed on the Vulcan’s shoulder.

“No, Spock, I got him.  You stay and try and figure out how to beat me.  I’ll be back in a moment.”

Spock nodded as Jim left him alone.  He looked at the chessboard and tried to see how to move to win the game.

 _Illogical,_ Spock thought.  _He is illogical…our chess games are illogical._

Spock shook his head and then heard Jim talking to Sylar through the monitor.  He turned towards where it sat on his desk and picked it up. 

“Why are you such a grumpy little thing, huh?” Spock heard Jim coo.  “I was just downstairs kicking your dad’s butt at chess.”

Spock nearly rolled his eyes at hearing that.  He was about to turn the volume down on the monitor when Jim started to sing.

 _“Come stop your crying, it will be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight…_ ”

Spock sucked in a breath and listened to Jim singing to his son.  Sylar immediately started settling down and stopped crying as Jim kept softly singing.  Spock stood up from his seat and went upstairs to Jim’s room.

He quietly stepped to the doorway of the room and stood there. Jim was standing, with his back to Spock, in the middle of the room and swaying slightly side-to-side.

“ _I know we're different but deep inside us, we're not that different at all.  And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more_ ,” Jim continued to sing.

Spock watched Jim sway and rock his son until the song was over and Sylar was sound asleep again.  Spock heart was beating fast than normal and he wanted to wrap Jim and his son in his arms, but he kept himself back.

Jim then turned and was nearly startled to see Spock standing there, “I didn’t take the baby monitor with me, did I?”

Spock had apparently forgotten how to talk so he just nodded his head.  Jim smiled at Spock which made the Vulcan want to pull him and Sylar into his arms even more.  Spock restrained himself and mentally noted that he need to mediate longer tonight.  He watched Jim carefully put Sylar in his bassinet and then walk over to him.

“Do you want to finish the game or has my horrible singing made you want stop playing with me?”

“You have a beautiful voice,” Spock blurted out before stuttering out another reply.  “I…um…your voice is not horrible.  Sylar enjoyed it and it lulled him back to sleep.”

Jim’s eyes twinkled at Spock, “Thank you.  Bones says my singing could wake the dead.”

 _He is mistaken, Jim,_ Spock thought.

“How about we finish the game tomorrow night?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah that’s fine.  Good night, Spock.”

Spock handed Jim the baby monitor, “Good night, Jim.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will jump ahead a few weeks and we'll find out if Soren is in his school science fair ^-^
> 
> Song, of course, is "You'll Be In My Heart" by Phil Collins :)


	7. Valentine's Day Part One

Jim took a swig of his beer and watched his friend, Bones, bowl.  Jim smiled at seeing Bones upset at only knocking down a couple pins.  Bones grumbled to himself and walked over to the ball return machine and waited for his precious fourteen pound ball to return. Jim shook his head. 

"It's just a game, Bones," Jim said. 

"A game that my team is losing," Bones mumbled back as his bowling ball returned to him. 

“So, Jim,” Gaila started from where she sat next to him. “How’s being a manny working out for you?"

"Manny?" Sulu asked.

"Male nanny," Jim responded to Sulu before looking to Gaila. "Being a manny is great actully. Been with Spock and the boys for about four weeks now.”  Jim then smiled, "I helped Soren make a Valentine’s mailbox out of a shoebox yesterday.”

“The little Vulcan is celebrating Valentine’s day?” Bones asked, coming over to them after having bowled a spare.

“Sort of,” Jim chuckled.  “His class is doing it.  His teacher said he didn’t have to participate, but he wanted too because everyone else was.  I took him to the store and he methodically picked out which Valentines would be perfect for each of this classmates. It was so cute. I also got him and his dad a Valentine card and gift.”

“Do you think that is wise?”

Jim sighed, “I give you Valentine cards, doesn’t mean I want to jump you.”

Bones shook his head and didn’t respond so Jim got up and bowled a strike.  His friends watched him throw his hands up like he scored a touchdown before turning and going back to them.  He grabbed his beer and sat back down.

“I believe I am winning,” he told them.

“We’re winning,” Sulu corrected. “We are on the same team.”

“Right, I’m winning for us.”

Sulu snorted and shook his head, “So, what’s your plans for Valentine’s Day, Jim?”

“Oh yeah!” Gaila exclaimed. “Are we hitting up the strip clubs again?”

“As much as I love their Valentine’s buffet,” Jim said. “I can’t.  Valentine’s Day is a Monday and I am working.”

“You work until like six.  Come on! Strip club!”

“I’m with Gaila,” Bones spoke up.  “Strip club.”

“Nah, you guys go and have fun.”

Bones turned to Scotty and Sulu, “Strip club?”

“Already made plans with Pavel. Sorry,” Sulu told him.

“Can’t,” Scotty said. “Got a date with a lovely lass from the linguistics department of the science center.”

“You’re first date is Valentine’s Day?”

Scotty shrugged, “Eh, I wasn’t really thinking when I asked, but she said yes.”

“Good for you, Scotty,” Jim told him.

“Thank you, Jim.”

Jim smiled and nodded to his friend.

* * *

Monday morning Jim woke up early and smelled something bad.  He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Sylar in his bassinet beside the bed. Grumpy pants was wide awake with a few chubby fingers in his mouth. He saw Jim looking at him and grinned, taking his fingers out of his mouth and waving the about.

“Couldn’t’ve waited for your dad to change you?” Jim asked before chuckling and sitting up. He picked up the Vulcan baby and carried him down to the second floor of the townhouse to his nursery.  Jim gently placed to two month old Vulcan baby on his changing table and cleaned him up. Jim shook his head as he deposited the soiled diaper into the receptacle next to the table before grabbing a new diaper.

“Why is it always me that has to change your very full diapers, huh?  All Spock gets are wet ones.”

Sylar made a cooing noise at Jim talking to him and then gave a little smile.  Jim smiled back at the boy and gently ran a finger over one of Sylar’s pointy ears.

_So stinking cute._

Jim then grabbed the outfit he had set aside for Sylar the night before.  It consisted of a red, long-sleeved onesie that read  _Heart Breaker_ and grey pants with red and white striped socks.  

“There you go,” Jim cooed.  “All cute.”

Jim picked up the baby and carried him out of the room.  As Jim passed Soren’s room, he knocked on the door to make sure the boy was awake.

“I will be downstairs in six point five minutes,” Soren called through the door.

“Okay, but I’m making pancakes and you know your dad always tries to eat them all,” Jim called back. 

“I do not,” Spock spoke up, walking past Jim to the stairs. Jim laughed and followed after the Vulcan.

* * *

Spock stared at the heart shaped pancakes that Jim had placed in the middle of the table with a raised eyebrow. He then looked to the human and saw he was smiling at him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Spock.”

“Valentine’s Day is an illogical Terran holiday.”

“Yeah and I’m an illogical Terran. Hey, wait here,” Jim said before grabbing up Sylar and leaving the room.

“Where would I go?” Spock said to himself as Soren came into the room. Soren went up to table and eyed the pancakes.

“Jim is an illogical Terran,” Spock told his son.

“I am aware.”

“I’m back!” Jim exclaimed, coming into the kitchen, Sylar on his hip and a bag in his other hand.  He handed Sylar to Spock and then put the bag on the table.  “This is for Soren.”  Jim pulled out a small Valentine’s bear with a candy box and a book and handed it to Soren.

“I cannot eat chocolate, Jim.”

“I know.  I found some non-chocolate, sugar free candies for you and your dad,” Jim told him before pulling out another little bear with a candy box and placing it down in front of Spock.  The Vulcan eyed it before looking up at Jim.

“I do not have a present for you in return.”

Jim smiled, “Its fine.  I figured that when I bought you two these.”

Spock looked down at the bear with a red bow.  He picked it up and held it to Sylar.  The boy’s eyes went wide before he reached out and grabbed the bear and immediately put one of the ears in his mouth.

“Well at least Sylar likes the present,” Jim said.

Before Spock could say something in return, Soren took two steps forward towards Jim and gave the human a quick hug. 

“I…like it…thank you,” Soren softly said and then sat down at the table and started to eat his breakfast.

Jim smiled at Soren and ruffled the boy’s hair, “You’re welcome.”

Spock looked between his son and Jim and then suddenly stood up, “I must depart.”

Jim was slightly taken back as Spock handed over Sylar and went into the foyer.  Jim handed off Sylar to Soren, grabbed up Spock’s candy box and then followed after him.

“Hey, are you okay?”

Spock stopped at the front door and picked up his satchel, “I am well, Jim.  I have several experiments I must check on.”

“Oh…well okay then.  Um…here,” Jim held out the candy box to Spock.  “Something to snack on later.”

Spock took the box and briefly touched a finger to one of Jim’s as he did.  A small spark occurred with the touch that made Spock want to do it again.

Jim pulled his hand back and chucked, “Static electricity, huh? Will you be home early?”

Spock nodded.

“Want to take the boys out for dinner or eat in?”

Spock nodded.

Jim chuckled, “I guess we’ll figure it out when you get home then.”

Spock nodded and then turned and left the townhouse.  Jim shut the door behind Spock and laughed a bit.  He went back into the kitchen and found Soren and Sylar right where he left them.  Soren, though, at his face scrunched up a bit. Jim wondered why for a moment and then quickly understood. 

“I believe he filled his diaper, Jim.”

“Nah, he most likely farted. Silent but deadly, huh?”

Soren’s eyes went wide, “Please take him.”

Jim took the baby from Soren, “Eat your breakfast.”

“Can I eat it in the living room?”

“Wanna get away from the smell?”

Soren nodded.

“Yeah, go eat in the living room.”

“Thank you,” Soren said before gathering up his plate and cup and quickly leaving the room.

* * *

Spock sat in his office and stared at the box of candies on his desk.

_Jim most likely gives gifts to all his friends,_ Spock thought.   _When we touched though…I felt…t’hy’la._

Spock leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.  He concentrated on the bond he shared with T’Pring.  It was like a fortress around her mind, keeping him out.  He could only guess as to why.  Stonn. 

When they first found out she was pregnant, Spock had suspected that he was most likely not the father but after a genetic analysis, he was proved wrong.  Soren was his son.  Sylar was his son.  T’Pring did not even hold Sylar after he was born.  She merely glanced to him before asking the midwife when she could return to work.

Spock’s bonds with his sons were bright as he was their primary caregiver.  He opened his eyes and sat up at his desk.  He typed at his computer terminal and video called his mother.

.

.

.

The call connected and Spock’s mother, Amanda appeared on screen with a smile on her face.

“Hello, Spock.”

“Mother.  How are you today?”

“I am well. I see you are at work though so I cannot see my grandsons.”

“My apologies.  I know that it has been a while since we last communicated and you were able to see them.”

“You’ve been busy with work and your nanny keeps the boys busy, doesn’t he?”

Spock nodded and then asked, “How is father?”

“He is also well.  He is at work at the moment.   You know he misses you three just as much as I miss you.”

“Father does not…”

Amanda chuckled, “Oh he does.  I know him better than anyone and I know that he illogically hates how quiet the house is without Sylar’s crying or Soren running to him with science questions.”

Spock nodded but did not admit that he illogically misses his parents.

“I will need to meet this Jim soon,” Amanda then said, changing the conversation.  “Make sure he’s taking good care of my boys. You and Soren talk about him so much, I feel I already know him.”

“Jim is…wonderful with them,” Spock told his mother.  “Just this morning he gave me and Soren Valentine gifts,” Spock told her.  He held up the candy box for his mother to see.

“It’s not chocolate is it?  You remember the last time you had chocolate…”

Spock internally sighed, “Yes, mother, I remember.  And no, it is not chocolate.  Jim found non-chocolate, sugar-free candies for us.  They also came with a stuffed bear but I gave that to Sylar, who Jim dressed in a Valentines outfit.”

Amanda chuckled, “Oh he must look adorable in it.  You will have to send my pictures. How is…what does Jim called him?  Grumpy butt?”

“Grumpy pants.  He is well.  The only times he cries are when Jim is absent from a room for more than five minutes.”

“Well then if everyone is alright, may I ask the reason for the call then?  Not that I am complaining, I love hearing and seeing you.”

“I…I wanted to know…if I had begun courting T’Pring in the normal way…not having to bond with her because of my Time, would you…would you have approved of her as my intended? Would you have wanted her as a…daughter-in-law?”

Amanda’s eyes soften and she looked down a bit.  Spock saw her think about the question for several moments before looking back at him and meeting his gaze.

“I do not think I would have approved of her as your intended.  You two were forced to bond and because of that I have two beautiful grandsons and I am happy for that.”

“Would you have wanted me to find my own mate then?”

Amanda nodded, “Your father found me on his own, I wanted you to find a mate yourself.  You still have the opportunity though.”

“Mother…”

“I know you don’t love T’Pring and she does not love you.  Staying together for the sake of honor or children is not always the best thing to do.  She has never acted like a mother to either of your sons, has she?”

Spock shook his head and looked away from his mother, “She has not.  I do not think she has spent more than ten minutes in a room with either of them.  I suspected Soren craved her attention at one point, but now…he does not.”

“Why don’t you get Jim a gift?”

Spock turned looked back to his mother and raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m changing topics again,” Amanda chuckled.  “Jim got you a present.  Wouldn’t it be nice to get him one in return?  It is Valentine’s Day.”

“Indeed it is, mother."

"Ask Nyota for help picking out a gift.  I'm sure she'll know what you should get Jim.

"I shall do that then, Mother.  Thank you.”

Amanda smiled at her son, “You’re welcome.”

* * *

Jim was placing Sylar in his bouncer in the living room when he heard the front door open and close. 

“Jim!” Soren’s excited voice rang through the house.

“In here!” Jim called back even though he already heard hurried feet rushing from the foyer and towards him. Jim turned in time to see the boy run into the room with a paper flyer in his hands.

“I am going to be in it,” Soren said, a big smile on his face.  Jim smiled back and Soren quickly schooled his expression to blankness.

“You’re going to be in what?”

Soren cracked another big smile before stopping himself again, “I...I am going to be in the science fair.”

“Seriously?! Really?!” Jim asked excitedly as Soren handed him the flyer.

Soren tried keeping a blank face but it kept cracking, “Yes.  Yes indeed.  The teacher…she liked my ideas when I presented them.”

Jim knelt down onto the floor so he was eye level with Soren, “You can smile and be excited, Soren.  I know you’re Vulcan but…” Jim stopped suddenly when the Vulcan boy launched himself into Jim’s arms and crushed him a big hug.

“I got picked! My robots!”

Jim wrapped his arms around the boy and hugged him back, “That is fantastic, Soren. I’m very proud.”

Soren pulled back a little and smiled big at Jim, “Really?”

Jim nodded, “Of course I am.  Hey, I got an idea.”

“What?”

“How about you call your mother and tell her the good news?”

Soren’s face went blank and he stepped back from Jim, “You want me to inform my…mother?”

Jim smiled, “Yeah! It’s great news.  Shouldn’t you tell her? I’m sure she’ll be happy about it.”

“Umm…okay.  I guess I can attempt to call her.”

Jim stood up and ruffled Soren’s hair, “What the worst thing that could happen, huh? She could smile back?”


	8. Valentine's Day-Part Two

Spock had requested Uhura's help with picking out a present for Jim.  They had been in this one store for nearly an hour and the only thing Spock had picked out was a big box of chocolate. 

“Would Jim like flowers or a stuffed animal?” Spock asked.

“Both. Just get both,” Uhura sighed, getting irritated with the Vulcan’s pickiness.

“Red roses.”

“Great. Perfect. Get the roses!”

Spock nodded and started walking towards to the flowers but then stopped, “Red roses, in my understanding, have several different meanings.  Bright red means love, burgundy means…”

“Then get a different color.  Spock, seriously, we’ve been here almost an hour.  Jim will like anything you give him.”

“I am sure he will, but I still wish to pick a gift out that has meaning.”

“How about the yellow roses then?  Don’t they mean friendship?”

“They do, but I do not want to give Jim yellow roses,” Spock said before zeroing in on some lavender color roses. 

_Lavender roses mean enchantment,_ Spock thought.  _I will get one for Jim._

Spock went to say something to Uhura but found she had walked away from him and was looking at the stuffed animals.  He shook his head at her and then went up to the florist and requested a single lavender rose.

* * *

 

Jim smiled at Soren as he watched the boy sit down in front of Spock’s computer terminal in the study.  Soren slowly typed at the keys and pulled up his mother’s contact information on the science vessel.

“Perhaps she and the ship are out of range?” Soren questioned, looking up at Jim.

“Won’t know until you call, Logical Pants,” Jim replied.  “She’s going to be pleased to hear about the science fair.  You Vulcans love science stuff.”

“Indeed,” Soren said softly before pressing the call button.

“I’m gonna go check on Sylar while you talk to her. Okay?”

Soren nodded and once again Jim smiled at him.  Soren watched the human leave the room before reaching his hand out to the terminal to cancel the call, but it was too late.  The call connected.

“Soren,” his mother, T’Pring, said tersely.  “What is the purpose of this call?”

Soren wrung his hands together under the table and started to say, “Well…I…um…”

“Um?  Do not say ‘um’, Soren.  It is not proper.”

“Sorry.”

“Apologies are illogical.  Why are you contacting me? I have three important experiments taking place at the moment and I do not have time to deal with any disruptions.”

Soren nodded and looked down slightly before saying softly, “I…I am going to be in my school science fair.  My teacher picked my robotics project out of everyone in the whole class.”

“Is that all?”

Soren looked back up and nodded.

“Science fairs are illogical.  If you were still on Vulcan your robots would not be chosen for any type of fair.  It is a childish area to focus on.  The subjects of robotics, nanobots, and A.I have reached their peaks and there will not be any more advances in any of them in my opinion.  Especially not from a seven year old who is part human.  You have done a project that Vulcans preschoolers would find interesting until they discover a more advanced path of science to study.  Robotics must still impress your human teacher and classmates.”

Soren bit his bottom lip as he felt his eyes start to water.

“I…I have been working hard on my project.  It is…”

“It does not matter what your robotics project is, Soren.  It is illogical to waste your time on it.  Your father should have steered you on another path. He is appeasing your human side too much,” T’Pring stopped talking and saw the water in her son’s eyes.  She shook her head.  “Crying is a human act and is illogical and unbecoming of a Vulcan.”

Soren sniffled and wiped his eyes, “I will meditate and correct my illogicalness.”

“Good.  In the future, Soren, do not contact me over science fairs or anything else that is not a matter of importance.  Is that clear?”

Soren nodded and the screen immediately cut off.  Soren choked in a breath and the tears starting falling.  He had never cried before and it was an overwhelming experience.  He stood up from the desk chair and tried leaving the room but he started shaking.

* * *

 

Jim left Sylar in the living room and went back to the study.  His eyes went wide at seeing the state Soren was in.  The boy was shaking and nearly hyperventilating from his crying.

“Oh god, Soren.  Soren, what happened?” Jim questioned, quickly going over to the boy and kneeling down to his level.

“Its…it’s…illogical,” Soren choked out through his rough breathing.

“What’s illogical? Soren, why are you crying?  Did something happen to your mother?”

Soren sobbed out at that and tried moving away from Jim.

“No, Soren, please…what happened?” Jim gently took Soren by his arms and pulled him close.

“She…she…my project is…illogical.  She…she…said it’s illogical…and…and a waste of time,” Soren managed to get out before breaking down in Jim’s arms.

Jim’s heart broke at hearing that and he held Soren to him.

_What a bitch,_ Jim thought to himself. 

“It’s not a waste of time, Soren.  Robots are awesome and your project is probably beyond amazing,” Jim told the boy as he rubbed his back.  “It’s okay.  Just…let it out, okay.”

“Crying…is illogical.  I need…I need to meditate.”

Jim held the boy tighter, “Crying isn’t illogical.  We all do it and you just need to let it out.  You’re going to be okay. You can meditate once you have calmed.”

Soren hugged Jim back and tucked his head into Jim’s neck, crying and shaking.  Jim continued to rub his back and tell him that everything will be alright and that robots are not illogical.

“When you calm down, you wanna build a blanket fort? You can meditate in it.”

Soren nodded his head slightly. 

Jim sniffled himself and sat back on the floor, pulling the crying boy into his lap, “Okay then.  We will build an amazing blanket fort and then you can tell me all about your awesome robots.”

* * *

 

Spock had felt his older son’s distress as he was lecturing a class. The class had just started when he felt the distress so he could not excuse himself even though he wanted to.

Once the class ended, he quickly gathered up his belongings and told any students who wished to speak to him to do so during his office hours.  He went to his office and grabbed the items for Jim before heading home.

When he got there, he heard no noises in the house.  Soren’s distress had subsided, but Spock still wished to know what had caused it. He placed the rose and a heart shaped box of chocolates on the kitchen table before moving into the living room.  He stopped in the doorway and stared.

Half the room was blocked off by the couch cushions and other pillows from the house piled high with blankets and sheets covering over top.

Spock arched a brow and then called for Jim. Spock heard some rustling from inside the creation before Jim crawled out through a small opening in the bottom of the mound of pillows and sheets.

Jim smiled at him and stood up, “You’re home a little early.”

“I felt Soren’s distress earlier.  What is this?” Spock asked nodding what Jim just crawled out of.

Jim chuckled and walked over to him, “It’s a pillow slash blanket fort.  Soren and Sylar are asleep inside right now which is good because I need to talk to you.”

Spock nodded and Jim led him into the kitchen.  Jim crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against one of the counters.

“So about Soren’s distress earlier,” Jim started.  “He came home very excited because he was picked to be in the school science fair.”

“I am pleased to hear that, but why was he then distressed?”

Jim sighed and looked down, “Because I’m an idiot.  I…I suggested that he call his mom and tell her the good news.”

Jim looked up and saw Spock had stiffened up at hearing that.  Jim grimaced slightly, “Yeah, I know now that that was not a good idea.”

“It was not, Jim.  What happened?”

“I left the room while he called her, which I shouldn’t’ve done.  I should have stayed and done something.”

“What did she do?” Spock asked, clenching his fists behind his back.

Jim sniffled a little bit, “Well, from what I got out of Soren while he was crying, she said his robots where illogical and a waste of time.  God!” Jim then groaned out.  “Why did I tell him to call her?  I should’ve known.”

Spock shook his head, “It is not your fault, Jim.  T’Pring can be…”

“You know it’s just like my mom.  She does shit like that.   When I was in the fourth grade I made a kick ass volcano and at the science fair she said kept telling me how much better my project would have been if I had just done this or that and she still does that stuff to me.  That’s why I only talk to her on her birthday and Christmas.”

“Jim,” Spock interrupted Jim’s rambling.

Jim shook his head, “Sorry, I’m digressing.  It just reminded me of my mom, anyway, Soren, right…so…um…I calmed him down and then we built a fort.  The crying tired him out, though, so he fell asleep right after we crawled into the fort.”

“Thank you for calming him.  I do not believe he has every cried before…other than when he was an infant.”

“I figured that.  He was really shaky and almost hyperventilating,” Jim said before turning his head and sneezing. 

“Gesundheit,” Spock said before stepping back from Jim.

Jim eyed Spock, “Did you just say gesundheit?”

“I did.  It means ‘health’ in German.”

“Ah… _ah choo!”_ Jim sneezed again.

“Labri'oot,” Spock responded.

“Is that Vulcan?” Jim asked before sneezing again.

“Hebrew and why are you sneezing so much?”

Jim shrugged and then saw what was on the kitchen table, “Is that a rose?”

Spock went to it and picked up the flower and the box of chocolates.  He went to walk back to Jim but the blonde backed away. Spock quirked an eyebrow up in confusion.

“For you,” Spock said, holding the items out to Jim.

“Thank you.” _Sneeze_ “But I’m allergic to roses.  It’s really pretty though.” _Sneeze_ “I like the lavender color, but can you get rid of it please?”

Spock looked at the offending flower and nodded before setting the chocolates down and taking the flower outside.  He glared at it before shoving it into the garbage bin beside the townhouse.

When he came back inside he found Jim had left the kitchen and was not in the living room.  Spock looked to the ceiling and figured that Jim was up in his room. 

_I should have known he was allergic to the rose,_ Spock snapped at himself. 

* * *

 

Jim came back downstairs a few moments later and found Spock had taken a sheet off the top of the fort and was looking down at the boys.

“They’re so cute,” Jim said, coming to stand next to Spock. “I had an anti-allergy hypo in my room.  So, anyway, we should wake them soon and get dinner.”

“You mentioned this morning something about going out?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, why don’t we go get Chinese and then go bowling?”

“Bowling?”

Jim’s blue eyes lit up as he looked to the Vulcan, “Have you never been bowling before?”

“I…no.”

Jim grinned, “Oh we are so going bowling.”

* * *

 

“This does not seem sanitary, Jim,” Soren said as he took the rental shoes from him.  “How often are these cleaned?”

Jim shook his head and then handed Spock his shoes.

“I agree with my son and also wish to know how often this rental shoes are cleaned.”

“You Vulcans,” Jim sighed before pushing Sylar’s stroller away from the show rental counter.  He looked around the bowling alley and then saw someone he knew.  He laughed and pushed the stroller to the end of the alley.

“BONES!” Jim exclaimed just as the doctor was about to release his bowl.  Bones jumped and released his bowl which immediately rolled into the gutter and down the lane. Bones swore under his breath before turning and glaring at his friend.

“What the hell are you doing here, Jim?”

“Hanging out with the Vulcans,” Jim replied as Soren and Spock came up to them.  “I thought you and Gaila had plans.”

“She,” Bones started to say but then glanced to the seven year old Vulcan. “She…found some friends and decided to play with them. So here I am.  Thought I’d get a leg up on you and Sulu for the next game.”

“Leg up?” Soren questioned.  “That is an illogical saying.”

“Well Bones is an illogical human,” Jim said before getting an idea. “Hey! There’s four of us.  Why don’t we play two on two?”

“Jim...” Both Spock and Bones tried saying at the same time.

“No. C’mon, it’ll be fun.  Soren, what do you say?  Wanna be on my team?”

Soren thought about it and then nodded, “I wish to be on your team, Jim.  Father and…Bones can be on a team together.”

Bones and Spock exchanged a look before they both internally groaned.

* * *

 

Jim bit back a laugh at seeing Spock explain to Bones how he figured out the physics and geometry of the game and that Bones was bowling all wrong. Jim snorted as Bones threatened to bowl Spock down the lane if he didn’t get back.

“How long have you known Doctor McCoy?” Soren asked from his seat beside Jim.

“Um…since I was twenty-two so about…six years.  He can be a grouch at times, but he is my best friend and I love him.”

“You are in love with him?” Soren asked, his eyes slightly wide.  Spock heard his son ask the question and his heart beat faster in anticipation of Jim’s response.

Jim laughed and shook his head, “No. I love Bones like a brother. I am not in love with him.”

Spock relaxed and mentally sighed in relief at hearing Jim say that.

“But you have a brother, Jim.  Do you not love him?”

“I love Sam, too.  Don’t you love your brother?”

Soren looked to his brother chilling out in his baby seat and nodded, “Yes.  When he is not crying.”

Jim chuckled and ruffled Soren’s hair.  He heard Bones fuss to himself and looked to see his friend had bowled another gutter ball.

“My turn,” Soren said, getting up and grabbing his nine pound black and orange swirled ball from the ball return. Jim watched the Vulcan boy walk up to Bones.  “Sir, my father was correct before when he was trying to explain the geometry and physics to you.  If you would observe.”  Soren then went to the foul line and spread his legs apart.  He eyed down the lane and then moved slightly over before crouching down and swinging the bowling ball back and forth between his legs.  He then released the ball down the lane. Soren stood up and watched the ball travel perfectly down the center and knock down all the pins. 

Soren turned back to Bones and gave an almost smile, “See.”

Bones’ eye twitched at that and he turned and trudged over to Jim where he plopped down in a seat next to him.  He crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled to himself about annoying hobgoblins that cheat.

* * *

 

When they returned home, Spock took Soren into his study to mediate while Jim grabbed his candy and went up to his room with Sylar.  He put his pajamas on before changing the Vulcan’s diaper and putting him into his sleeper outfit. 

“All cute,” Jim cooed at the little boy laying on his bed.  He tickled at Sylar’s tummy and watched the boy give him a little grin in return. “I’m sorry you have a meanie mom.  I hope that I never meet this T’Pring because I’d give her a talking to, yes I would.  I can’t have her saying not nice things to my Vulcans, can I?”

Jim then paused and shook his head, “I mean…ya’ll aren’t _mine_ but I…take care of you Vulcans…yeah…that’s what I mean. I think.”

_Stop talking to a baby, Jim,_ Jim thought to himself before picking up Sylar.  _Spock isn't yours and neither are Soren and Sylar. You are just the nanny._

He cuddled the boy for a few moments before seeing Grumpy Pants yawn.  He smiled and kissed Sylar’s forehead and then placed him gently in his bassinet beside the bed.

"What lullaby would you like me to sing you tight, Grumpy Pants?"

* * *

 

“Do you require more time mediating?” Spock asked his son. 

Soren stood up from his mate and shook his head, “I do not believe so.  I am…satisfactory.”

“I apologize for what your mother said to you earlier. She was in error for doing so.  I am...proud of you for making it into the science fair.”

Soren nodded, “Thank you.  May I go to my room now?”

“Would you…like a hug first?” Spock asked holding his arms open just in case. Soren visibly hesitated for a second before moving into his father’s embrace. He hugged Spock back and then pulled away.

“Goodnight, Sa’mekh,” Soren said.

“Goodnight.”

Soren then turned and left the study.  He went up to his room, put his pajamas on and then grabbed a book from his bedside table.  He then walked over to his backpack and took out the small red paper heart he had made for Jim.  He hugged both the book and the heart to him as he left his room and went up to the third floor where Jim was. 

Jim’s bedroom door was slightly ajar and Soren could see that a light was on in the room.  He gently opened the door to and found Jim sitting up in his bed wearing glasses and reading a book. The lamp beside Jim’s bed was on.

Soren raised an eyebrow as Jim turned to look at him.

“Hey, it’s getting late, Logical Pants. You should be in bed.”

“You wear glasses?”

Jim smiled, “Sometimes to read I do.  What do you have there?” Jim asked, nodding to the book and heart Soren was holding.

Soren stepped closer to Jim’s bed and said, “I started another book that you gave me. _Matilda._ I am on page seventy-two.”

“ _Matilda_ is a great book.  The movie is pretty good as well.  When you finish the book we can watch it.”

Soren nodded, “Can you read to me for a little while?”

“Of course,” Jim told him.  He pulled back the covers on the bed and told the boy to hop in.  Soren quirked an eyebrow at that but then got under the covers next to his nanny.  Jim took the book as Soren leaned against him.

“This is for you,” Soren said, handing Jim the red heart.  “We made them in class today.”

Jim took the heart and looked at how Soren had colored it in with various designs.  _To Jim, From Soren_ was written in the middle. He smiled and told Soren, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome.”

Jim sat the heart on the bedside table and then opened the book, “Now, let’s see where is it you want me to read from.”

* * *

 

Spock sat down at his desk and typed at his computer terminal.  He pulled up the contact info for the science vessel and called his bond mate.  The call connected and Spock was face to face with T’Pring for the first time since she left.

“What is the purp...” T’Pring tried saying but Spock interrupted her.

“You will not speak to Soren again like you did earlier today.”

“Pardon?”

“Soren wished to inform you of good news he received and you caused him to cry.  You will not do that again, is that clear?”

“His ‘good news’ was illogical, Spock.  Do not speak to me in this way.  I am his mother…”

“Mothers do not make their children cry.”

T’Pring narrowed her eyes, “His humanness is why he cried.  My tone was neutral when I spoke to him.  I did not raise my voice or shout at him the way I have seen human parents do to their children.”

“This is not about other parents, T’Pring, this is about how you treat _your_ children.”

“I gave birth to them and as their parent…”

“That does not entitle you to act the way you did,” Spock snapped.  “Giving birth to a child does not make you a parent.”

Before T’Pring could respond Spock disconnected the call and closed his eyes.  He was feeling very deeply a want to just sever T’Pring from him and the boys.

_It would be best,_ he thought before opening his eyes and standing up. As he walked upstairs, Spock calmed himself.  He checked into Soren’s room and found it empty. Spock looked up the stairs to the third floor and figured that was where his son had gone.  He decided to make sure so we went up to Jim’s room. 

The sight he found made his heart pound faster in his side and his stomach feel fluttery.

Soren was sound asleep, cuddled up against Jim with his head tucked under his chin.  Jim was laying on his back, asleep with glasses on and a book on his chest with one arm wrapped around Soren.   Spock couldn’t look away for several moments but then he managed to blink a few times and snap out of it. He carefully walked to the bed and removed the book from Jim and placed it on the bedside table. He did the same to Jim's glasses and then pulled the covers over them a bit more. 

Spock caressed his son’s head before moving his hand to Jim and brushing a couple strands of hair back from his forehead.

_It would be best,_ Spock thought again as he moved his hand away from Jim.  He turned from the bed and stared down into the bassinet that Sylar was in.  Grumpy pants was awake with some fingers shoved in his mouth.  He grinned up at his father and made a little noise.

“Jim and your brother are sleeping.  You should go back to sleep as well,” Spock whispered.

Sylar blinked and then yawned.

“Good.”

Spock turned off the bedside lamp and then left the room.


	9. Surprise Visitors

“Tell me.”

Soren nearly rolled his eyes, “No, Jim.”

“Tell me.”

Soren shook his head, “No, you have to wait.”

Jim pouted from where he was lounging on the couch in the living room.  He wanted to know what Soren’s science fair project was and the Vulcan boy would not tell him.  He looked to the floor where Sylar was doing his tummy time and then grinned.  He looked to Soren and said, “Tell me or I’ll leave one of your brother’s dirty diapers in your room.”

Soren’s eyes went wide, “You would not do that.”

Jim shrugged, “Just tell me and it won’t happen.”

Soren got up from the couch and left the room which made Jim chuckle.  Jim moved from the couch and laid on the floor on his stomach in front of Sylar.  The boy gave him a little grin and then tried doing a push up.

“Oh yay!” Jim said.  “Doing your baby push-ups like a big boy.  Soon you’ll be mobile.”

“Jim.”

Jim rolled onto his back and looked up to see Spock standing above him.

“What’s up, Spock?”

Spock raised an eyebrow at the blonde before asking, “My son informs me that you plan on leaving soiled diapers in his bedroom.”

Jim laughed, “I was joking.  I wouldn’t do that, Spock.”

The Vulcan nodded but continued to stare down at Jim.  The blonde's shirt had risen up slightly and Spock could see Jim's bare stomach.

Jim smiled up at him, “Yes?”

Spock looked like he was about to say something but Soren came into the room and asked, “Can we watch a movie?”

“I don’t know if tattletales can watch movies?”

Soren looked down and Jim internally sighed.

“I’m kidding, Soren,” Jim told him before standing up and pulling the Vulcan boy into a hug.  “What movie do you want to watch?”

Soren mumbled something.

“What was that, Logical Pants?”

“ _Matilda._ I want to watch _Matilda._ ”

Jim chuckled, “Again?  Alright.”  Jim released the boy from the hug and then looked to Spock.  “You, Sir, have yet to watch a movie with us.  Sit.”

Spock raised an eyebrow at Jim so the blonde just pushed on Spock’s shoulders and made him sit in the chair behind him.  Soren made himself comfortable on the sofa while Jim picked up Grumpy Pants and plopped the nearly three month old baby in Spock’s lap. 

Jim sat on the couch next to Soren and grabbed the remote; turning on the TV and pulling up the movie app and starting _Matilda._

Spock glanced over to Jim and his older son.  Soren was leaning against Jim’s side with a hint of a smile on his face.  The corner of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly before he looked away and adjusted Sylar in his lap.  His young son turned his head and looked up to his father. Spock turned Sylar around and held him up to face level.  Sylar gave him a grumpy look. 

Spock brought Sylar closer and then gave him an Eskimo kiss. He moved his son back and saw his son was looking at his nose, cross-eyed.  Sylar then blinked a couple time before looking at his father and letting out a little giggle.  Spock gave a small smile at his son before turning him back around and settling him on his lap.

The Vulcan felt someone staring at him.  He looked over to Jim and saw the human looking at him with an expression that Spock couldn't place but the sweet smile Jim was giving him made Spock’s heart nearly skip a beat.

* * *

 

The next day, Spock parked the hovercar in the parking lot of his son’s school.  Soren immediately jumped out of the car and ran inside the building. Jim laughed as he opened his door and got out.

“He sure is excited,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock agreed, getting out of the hovercar.

Jim took the baby wrap out of the back seat and put it on Spock took Sylar out of his carseat. He helped Jim put Sylar in the wrap then commented, “Sylar’s outfit is pleasant looking.”

“Is that your way of saying ‘my son is so gosh darn cute’?”

Spock arched a brow at that

“It’s the blue cardigan,” Jim then said with a smile. “I bought it for him last month but it was a little bit big on him.  I’m glad it now fits.  He looks so good in blue.”

“Indeed.”

Jim then looked Spock up and down which caused the tips of Spock’s ears to tint green slightly.

“You’d look good in blue, too,” Jim told him.

Spock was about to reply when a crack of thunder roared in the distance.  Jim jumped slightly and held Sylar closer. The boy made a whiny noise but quickly settled in Jim’s arms. Spock reached a hand out and placed it on his son’s back, next to one of Jim’s hands.  Their pinkies brushing together slightly.

Jim looked up to the sky and pulled a face. “Storm coming?”

Spock looked up as well before nodding, “A storm is forecasted for tonight.  It should not start until after the science fair, though.”

Jim looked at the angry clouds in the distant, “Hopefully it’ll start after we’re home.”

_He said home,_ Spock thought as Jim looked away from the sky and headed for the school building. _He also suggested that I would look good in blue……I will purchase blue sweaters then._

“Your eyes are blue,” Spock blurted out as they entered the building and saw signs when pointing them towards the gymnasium.  Jim hadn’t been into the school before so Spock placed a hand on his back and led him there.

Jim smiled at the contact and then replied, “I am aware my eyes are blue.  People always comment on them.”

“They are an astonishing shade, Jim.”

Jim blushed a bit.  He nodded and then told Spock, “Thank you.  I think your eyes are astonishing as well.  They’re like…melted chocolate and I love chocolate.”

Spock paused in his steps and stared as Jim laughed and continued walking.

_Are you flirting with him?_ Jim fussed at himself.  _He’s married…no, no Jim. No. But…he flirted first, right?_

Spock continued to stare at the back of Jim. _Blue sweaters for me and I will purchase more chocolate for Jim. Yes. I will do that._

* * *

 

Spock caught up with Jim just inside the gym.  Jim was looking around at all the tables set up with students’ various projects on them. Spock looked around as well, and then nearly grimaced when two human children ran past, knocking into him as they went. It didn’t hurt Spock and the children kept running as if nothing happened. 

“Only fond of your own children, Mr. Spock?” Jim teased and asked.

“My children do not run around in public like hooligans.”

Jim started laughing.  Spock looked to him and arched a brow in confusion.

Jim struggled to stop laughing and choked out, “You said…you said…hooligans.”

Spock shook his head at the illogical human.  Jim composed himself and smiled at Spock before suggesting, “Let’s walk around first before we go find Soren.  Give him some time to get stuff in order.”

“That sounds best, Jim.  I will follow you.”

Jim smiled and nodded before heading down an aisle of tables.  They stopped at each one and read over the student’s work and looked at what they had made to showcase.  Jim was really impressed by the level of creativity and genius the elementary schoolers showed in their projects.

“Maybe the VSA could use some of these kids,” Jim said to Spock.

“Perhaps.  I did find several errors in the last three projects.  The Arkenite studentstated that the…”

“Spock, that kid was like seven.  Don’t bash his project,” Jim interrupted.  “Oh look! Volanco!”

Spock nodded and kept his mouth shut even though he wished to explain the math errors. He followed Jim over to a student’s table that showcase a papier-mâché volcano.  A bespectacled girl with pig tails stood to the side of her table and smiled at them.

“Volcano,” Jims said again with a big smile.  “I made one when I was in fourth grade.”

“I am in third grade,” the girl said.

“Cool.  So…Vesuvius?”

The girl shook her head as Spock told Jim, “It is Mount Rainier.”

Jim looked to Spock, “Who’d you know that?”

“I know things.”

Jim gave Spock a look.

The corner of the Vulcan’s mouth quirked up a bit before Spock said, “It is written on the placecard in front of the Volcano and on poster board.”

Jim chuckled and looked back to the project and the girl, “Can you make it erupt?”

The girl shook her head, “I’m sorry, I can’t.  It’s been acting wonky today so I’m going to wait to make it erupt for the judges just in case.”

_Wonky?_ Spock thought.

“Makes sense.  Wanna make sure it works for the judges so you can win a trophy,” Jim said.  “It looks amazing by the way.  I see you put in a lot of effort with it.”

The girl smiled and nodded, “Thank you, Sir. You and your spouse have a cute baby by the way.”

Jim grinned and turned slightly to show the girl Grumpy Pant’s grumpy face.

“We are not…”

“Spock, now, don’t you think Miss…”

“Caroline,” the girl said.

Jim looked to Spock, “Don’t you think Miss Caroline did a great job with her project?”

Spock internally sighed, but nodded.  The gymnasium started to get crowded and people were walking up to Caroline’s table.  Jim smiled again at the girl and then walked away with Spock.

“Why did you not correct her?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged, “I don’t know.  It just a silly thing to correct.”  _I also didn’t want to correct her for some reason,_ Jim thought.  Sylar then took that moment to start making little mewling sounds.

“Oh, Grumpy Pants, what’s wrong?” Jim cooed. “Do you want your binky?”

“The diaper bag is in the car, Jim.  I will go retrieve it.”

“Thanks, Spock.”

Spock nodded before turning and walking to the gym exit.  Jim went over to a corner of the gym and rocked Sylar a bit.

“Your dad will be right back with your binky, little guy.  Stop being so fussy.”

Sylar made another fussy sound at that. Jim chuckled and shook his head.

“Are you Jim?” a woman’s voice asked him.  Jim turned and smiled big.

“Oh, hey, you’re Spock’s mom!” Jim recognized her from the pictures Soren likes showing him.

Amanda smiled back at Jim and nodded, “I am.  I saw my son leave and then looked around and recognized this grumpy faced baby over here.”

Jim glanced to the baby he was holding and nodded, “He wants his binky at the moment that’s why he’s looking extra grumpy.” Jim looked back to Amanda and held his hand out to her.  “We haven’t properly been introduced yet.  James Kirk, but everyone calls me Jim.”

Amanda shook his hand, “Amanda…my Vulcan married name is long and unpronounceable to most.”

Jim laughed, “Yeah, Soren told me his whole name once and I honestly think he just made up gibberish.  Anyway, what are you doing here?”

“Surprising my boys.  I wouldn’t miss Soren’s science fair for the world.”

Jim beamed at her as a Vulcan walked up to Amanda and stood beside her.  He looked at Jim holding Sylar and then nodded his head slightly, “I am Sarek.”

“Sarek, this is _Jim,_ ” Amanda said to her husband.

“Yep. I’m Jim. Jim Kirk.  Nanny Kirk,” Jim bumbled out.  Spock’s father looked intimidating to him.

Sarek held his hand up in a Vulcan salute and said something in Vulcan to Jim. Jim blinked before saying, “Um…nice to meet you. Too?”

Amanda snickered, “That’s fine, Jim.  Perhaps Soren or Spock will teach you a phrase or two in Vulcan.”

“That would be great. So when did ya’ll arrive?”

“This morning,” Sarek said flatly as Spock came up to them.  He eyed his parents for a moment in surprise before handing Sylar’s binky over to Jim.

“Mother, Father, why are you here?”

“They wanted to see their grandson kick butt at the science fair, Spock,” Jim told him.

Spock and Sarek raised an eyebrow in an identical expression as Amanda agreed with what Jim said, “Essentially, yes, that is why we’re here.  I wanted to see my boys and what better reason than Soren’s fair.”

“I see where they get their eyes and their expressions,” Jim chuckled at Sarek and Spock. Jim then crinkled his nose and looked down to Sylar. “Oh that’s why you were fussy earlier.  You were focused on filling your diaper.”

“I’ll change him if you want, Jim,” Amanda offered.  “It’s sad, but I actually missed changing him.”

“No need to ask, Amanda.  By all means, take the stinker.  I’ll show you where the restroom was in the hallway. Spock, why don’t you and your dad go to Soren now?  Amanda and I will meet you there.”

Spock nodded as Jim and Amanda walked away towards the exit.

* * *

 

Jim went into the staff bathroom with Amanda so he could hand her the diaper and other things she needed for Sylar.

“Sarek and I will be here for a few weeks,” Amanda told him as she changed the baby.

Jim leaned against the wall beside the changing tabled and smiled, “That’s good. I know Soren and Spock missed you.”

“And I missed them and this little one.  The house is so quiet now that they’re living here for the time being.”

“To be fair though, besides Sylar’s crying, the house here is usually quiet.”

“But since you’ve been working with the boys, Sylar hasn’t cried much, though.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, I guess.  He’ll make fussy noises every now and again, but mostly he’s a quiet little thing.”

Amanda put Sylar in a clean diaper then fixed up his baby pants, “This is the most precious cardigan.  Where’d you get it?”

“A little children’s boutique in the mall.  I bought a couple in a big sizes.”

Amanda picked up her grandson and cuddled him.  She really missed him and was quite sad when Spock and the boys moved away.  Sylar was only a few weeks old when that happened so Amanda couldn’t help out the way she helped Spock when Soren was a newborn.  Amanda was glad that her Vulcans had Jim, though. 

She smiled at the blonde and then asked, “Would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?”

Jim looked taken back for a second before laughing, “I’ve never had someone ask me to lunch in a bathroom before.”

Amanda laughed as well, “So you’ve had people ask you to dinner then?”

Jim doubled over and laughed more.  A kid opened the bathroom door just then, saw the laughing humans, shook his head and then turned and walked away.

* * *

 

Soren’s eyes lit up when he saw his grandmother and Jim approaching with Sylar.  Soren had waited to explain his project to his father and grandfather because he wanted Amanda and Jim there as well.  Spock and Sarek had taken the time to read over what Soren had written up for his poster and then discussed Spock’s own research at the science institute.

Jim stood in front of the project and his draw dropped. 

“This is my robotics project,” Soren told his family (and Jim).

“Is that robot hovering?” Jim asked, pointing to a small robot hovering two feet off the ground.  Jim’s eyes were wide in aw over what he was seeing and reading.

Soren nodded, “I researched what science and research vessels are using in terms of probes, and discovered that many of their probes are lacking in certain areas.  When you showed me the Terran movie, _Wall-e_ , I got an idea to design a robotic probe like Eva.  It can be sent down to a class-M planet and collect certain data that it is programed to collect.  My Eva isn’t as advanced as in the movie and because my materials were limited, it only hovers for a short time before…” Soren trailed off as “Eva” turned off and dropped to the ground. “It does that. When the judging starts I’ll turn it on again and it will work for another short time.”

“Fascinating,” Spock said.

“Damn right,” Jim agreed before point to two small robots on the table top. “What do those do?”

Soren looked to the robots then pressed the tops of them.  Both turned on and moved around.  One looked like Wall-e and rolled over to a pencil on the table and picked it up.  He then turned and placed the pencil in a cup nearby.  The other robot was bipedal and walked to the edge of the table before turning around and walked to a piece of paper and picked it up.  The robot held the paper towards Soren who took it and handed it to Jim.

“So cool!” Jim exclaimed.

“It is a fascinating project,” Sarek said as Amanda hugged her grandson and said she was very proud of him.  Jim smiled at seeing the little green blush appear on Soren’s cheeks.

“So you copied a movie then?” a voice said behind Jim.  Jim moved out of the way and saw a Klingon boy standing there.

Jim was about to tell the boy to shut up when Soren spoke up and said, “I got inspired by a movie, yes, and I did cite it in my paper.” Soren then pointed to his paper.  “I relayed this information to our teacher before she reviewed our projects.  She said that she knew the movie and was delighted that I was inspired by it.”

The Klingon made a face then glanced to Jim before walking away.

“Little jerk,” Jim muttered to himself.

“His project was unoriginal and was not chosen,” Soren told them.  “He also has a bad attitude.”

“No crap. So when does judging start?”

Soren open his mouth to reply someone on a small stage near the back of the gym said into a mic, “Judging will begin now.  Participants please be ready to present your projects and good luck!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What I had written for this chapter got away from me. LOL. I felt I had written too much for just one chapter so I had to break it up into two chapters. Again. This was like 6 pages on my word doc and the other part is already at 6 pages as well. 
> 
> I don't know crap about science stuff/robots so I just made up crap and through in Wall-E ^-^
> 
> Next Chapter we'll see if Soren wins the science fair and Jim and Spock will get closer ;)


	10. Stormy Night Talks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Yay!

Jim smiled big as he watched Soren walk onto the small stage and accept his first place trophy. He clapped loudly with Amanda as Soren posed for a picture with the school principal.  Jim had to laugh at seeing the principal’s smiling face and Soren’s blank expression. The boy’s eyes were twinkling though.

Soren then came over to them and Jim pulled him into a big hug, “You won!”

“Indeed I did,” Soren replied as Jim released him and his grandmother pulled him in for another hug.

“Congratulations, my son,” Spock said.

Soren’s eyes twinkled and he nodded at his father and thanked him. Sarek congratulated his grandson as well as a woman walked up to them holding a camera. 

“Could I get a picture of Soren and his parents for the paper?” she asked.

“My mother is not here but Jim could stand in,” Soren told her before looking to Jim.  “Would that be alright, Jim?”

Jim was taken back slightly before smiling and saying, “If it’s alright with Spock?”

Spock looked to his son and then to Jim before replying, “I would like that.”

Jim then took Sylar into his arms from Amanda and stood next to Spock as the woman got her camera ready.  Soren stood in front of them with his trophy. Jim held Sylar on his hip and placed a hand onto Soren’s shoulder.  Jim smiled at the camera and then felt Spock place his arm around Jim’s waist and pull him a bit closer for the picture.  

* * *

 

The storm was starting up as everyone was leaving the school.  Jim, Spock, and Soren said their goodbyes to Amanda and Sarek before rushing to their car as a downpour started.  Amanda and Sarek stood back and waited for their driver to pull up.

“Please tell me you saw how they were looking at each other?” Amanda asked her husband.

“I did.  They are smitten as you would say.”

“Indeed they are.”

Amanda thought about something cute then and smiled, “They would make the cutest little blue-eyed, pointy eared babies.”

“Amanda…” Sarek sighed before shaking his head.

* * *

 

Spock pulled into his driveway and waited for the garage door to open.  It was pouring down outside with gusts of wind and cracks of thunder and lightning.  It reminded Jim of storms back in Iowa when he was a kid. Jim looked to the garage door then to Spock, “Why’s it not working?”

Spock didn’t reply.  He pressed a button on his rearview mirror.  Nothing happened.

Jim looked out of the car window to the townhouse and sighed, “It looks like the power is out.”

“I have a generator.”

“Apparently it’s not working.”

Spock internally sighed and pulled the car closer to the garage so the hovercar wasn’t poking out into the sidewalk. 

“We will have to run inside,” Spock sighed.

“Run quickly,” Jim added before undoing his seatbelt and turning around in the seat to get Sylar.

* * *

 

Soaking wet, Jim and his Vulcan’s entered the townhouse and found that the power was out and the generator not working. Spock internally groaned and pulled a flashlight out from the table drawer next to the front door.

“Where is the generator?” Jim asked.  “I could take a look if it’s indoors.”

Spock blinked and then looked away from Jim.

Jim sighed, “Its out back isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Spock admitted.  “As this is the first major storm since moving in, I had not thought to check to see if the generator was working properly.”

“It’s okay, Spock.  We’ll just live by candle light and flashlight tonight.”

“Do I have to sleep upstairs in the dark tonight?” Soren asked.

Jim shook his head, “Nah.  Why don’t we all camp out in the Livingroom?  We can make another fort?”

“I like that idea, Jim.”

“Lets first dry off and get out of these wet clothes.  

Jim took a step forward to stand in front of Spock.  The Vulcan's gaze zeroed in on Jim’s behind when Jim said that.  Jim’s jeans were soaked and hugging his behind very nicely.

"And gather all the flashlights and candles in the house,” Jim also said. 

“Father…”

Spock didn’t hear his son, he just kept staring at Jim's ass.

“Father!” Soren said louder and then yanked on Spock’s arm. 

Spock snapped out of it and looked to this son.

“We need the flashlight to go upstairs,” Soren told him.

“Right. Of course,” Spock said before leading everyone upstairs with the flashlight.

* * *

 

“This is nice.  It’s like we’re camping,” Jim said as he, Soren, and Sylar were lounging in the big blanket for they made.  They had on their pajamas and since Jim’s PADD was fully charged and working, they were watching a movie.

“I have never been camping before,” Soren admitted.

“We’ll have to go sometime.”

Soren nodded and then heard footsteps come up to the fort.

“Is there room for another?” Spock asked.

Jim grinned at Soren before calling to Spock, “No adults allowed.”

There was a pause and then Spock retorted, “You are an adult, Jim.”

Jim snorted and then said, “Yeah…well…no one over the age of…” He then stopped and asked Soren how old Spock was.

“My father is thirty-four.”

“Seriously? Cool.” Jim then called to Spock, “No one over the age of thirty is allowed in.”

Soren shook his head as Spock’s footsteps retreated. Soren then looked to Jim and said, “No one of the age of ten is allowed in.”

* * *

 

Spock looked up from this PADD and saw Jim standing in the doorway of his study holding a flashlight. Spock quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“Soren kicked me out of the fort,” Jim admitted.  “Wanna build our own adult fort?”

 _Yes!_ Spock thought but said, “You and Soren used most of the blankets and pillows in the house.  I doubt there are enough left for our own fort.”

“Damn.  Well…do you wanna play chess?”

Spock nodded.

* * *

 

After a few games, Jim rubbed at his temple.

“Are you well, Jim?”

Jim nodded and then stood up, “Just a slight headache.  I’m going to go check on Sylar and Soren.”

Spock stood as well and followed Jim into the dark living room.  The only light was coming from Jim’s flashlight and the lights inside the fort.  Spock heard Sylar fussing as they approached.  Jim knelt down at the fort and put his head in and cooed at Sylar. Grumpy Pant’s fussing stopped and Jim then moved out of the fort and stood back up.

“All happy again,” Jim chuckled.

Spock nodded, “Do you need something for your headache?”

“What headache? Oh, that? No, no it’s gone now actually.”

 _Curious,_ Spock thought.

“Wanna bring the chess board in here?” Jim asked.

“That would be fine, Jim.”

* * *

 

Three hours later, Jim yawned and leaned back on the couch while Spock checked on his sons in the fort and saw that they were both sound asleep.  He moved back to the couch and sat next to Jim. They had stopped playing chess an hour previous in favor of talking about various things.  Spock’s research.  Jim’s previous job.  How Jim met Bones which Spock thought was a weird way to make a friend…being thrown up on by a stranger.

“If you would like to go to sleep, Jim, you may.”

Jim shook his head, “No, I like talking with you.  So you were saying before I yawned that you had a sehlat.”

“I did. I-Chaya.  He passed away after saving me from a le-matya.”

“Shit.  Those things are poisonous, right?  What were you doing near one?”

“I did not go actively looking for a le-matya.  It found me as I was attempting my kahs-wan.”

“Kas-what?”

“Kahs-wan.  It is a Vulcan maturity test.  The point of it is to survive ten days without food, water, or weapons in Vulcan's Forge.”

“How old were you when you tried your…maturity test?”

“Seven.  I attempted it prematurely and it did not go well.”

“Will Soren do it?”

Spock shook his head, “It is not a mandatory test on Vulcan.  You may choose not to.  I chose to attempt it because I was being ostracized at school for my humanity.  A human would not be able to survive ten days in Vulcan’s Forge.”

“You wanted to complete it so that you could show them you are Vulcan,” Jim said.

Spock nodded, “I lasted a few days before the le-matya appeared.  My cousin, Selik, then came and took me home.”

“I bet your mom was pissed.”

“She was quite displeased that I left without notifying her or father, but was relieved that I was unharmed.”

Jim looked away and then said, “I sort of did that.”

Spock looked to him and raised an eyebrow.

Jim sighed, “I…I had my own maturity test.  I survived Tarsus.”

“Jim…”

Jim shook his head, “It was a long time ago. I don’t want to really talk about it.”

Spock nodded and looked away, “I am sorry you lived through such an ordeal.”

“Yeah…thanks.  So, um…did T’Pring do that test?”

“No.”

“How did you two meet, if I may ask? Did ya’ll date for a while before you got married and had Soren?”

“We had a rudimentary bond established when we were seven.  We ignored each other until I…I could not ignore her anymore.”

Jim had a quizzical look on his face and Spock internally sighed, “We do not discuss it with non-Vulcans.”

“C’mon, Spock. Tell me.  I’ll hid Sylar’s dirty diaper in your room.”

Spock shook his head, but said, “Pon Farr.  It is the time for mating and it drives a male Vulcan mad.  I burned with the blood fever and needed to mate to live.”

“Damn.”

“Indeed.  T’Pring agreed to have the bond completed during my Time under the condition that we have it broken afterwards.  She became pregnant, though, so the bond was kept.”

“So before your Pon Farr…you never dated? You didn’t even like her?”

Spock shook his head, “I respect her as a scientist, but no, I do not like her.”

“Then why are you still bonded to her?”

Spock looked to the tent and Jim understood.

“For the boys.  Is it like taboo to divorce on Vulcan?”

“It is not, but it can be seen as dishonoring your clan.”

“That sucks.  Well, at least you two make cute kids.”

“Indeed.”

“Is this dishonoring clans a really big deal to you?” Jim asked.

Spock looked to the blonde and shook his head, “Not to me. T’Pring and her family, yes.”

Jim stared at Spock for a while before looking away and yawning.

“Go to sleep, Jim.”

Jim shook his head, “No! Keep talking to me.”

Spock actually sighed at that which made Jim chuckle.

“So who was your first kiss then?” Jim asked.

“First kiss?”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, your first kiss.  Was it some Vulcan kid when you were a teenager?  I was like twelve…this cute boy, Ivan, in my school came up to me at a dance and gave me a quick peck on the lips before running away.”

“Did you two date?”

Jim shook his head, “I got a dance outta him later that night and another kiss but no.  He moved away a few weeks later. So I told you mine…tell me yours? How old were you?”

“For a human kiss?”

Jim moved his legs onto the couch and tucked them under him before giving Spock a confused look, “Do Vulcans kiss differently?”

“We do,” Spock said before holding up his index and middle finger together. “It is called ozh’esta.  Bonded couples will touch these fingers together.”

“That’s…interesting,” Jim said quietly before mirroring his fingers like Spock’s. He went to touch Spock's fingers but the Vulcan moved this hand away.  “Just bonded couples or can friends platonically kiss like that?”

“Just bonded couples.  For families,” Spock then held his hand out, fingers spread apart and bent slightly. “Families may touch all fingertips together.”

Jim, again, mirrored what Spock did. He then moved his hand closer and gently touched fingertips with Spock. Jim smiled feeling little tingles where they were touching.

“What’s with you and the static?” Jim asked. 

“I do not know,” Spock lied before reluctantly taking his hand away.  Jim smiled at him and put his hands in his lap.

“So…that’s a Vulcan kiss.  You’ve never human kissed before?”

“Besides an elderly aunt kissing me on the lips when I was eleven…no.”

Jim repressed a laugh, not wanted to wake the boys.

“I’ve had relatives like that.  One great aunt insisted on pinching my cheeks as hard as she could before giving me a slobbery kiss on the cheek.”

“That has happened to me before as well,” Spock said before rubbing his cheek like it had just happened.  “For a human so old, she was quite strong at cheek pinching.” 

Jim snickered before leaning forward and kissing where Spock had just rubbed his cheek. Jim paused and realized what he was doing before pulling back.  He stared at Spock and then looked away and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “So…um…wanna play chess again?”

 _Why the fuck did you do that, Jim? First the finger kiss thing and then you actually kissed his cheek!_ Jim yelled at himself.

Spock’s ears and cheeks were slightly green when he nodded, “Chess.  Chess would be great.”

 _HekissedmeHekissedmeHekissedme,_ Spock chanted in his head.

Jim yawned as he pulled the chessboard over and thought, _He doesn’t like his wife.  He would leave her, but the boys and her family’s honor or something. And you’ve kissed him._

Jim glanced to Spock as he set up the chessboard, _Goddammit.  Cannot tell Bones I think I sort of…love him._

Spock saw Jim glanced to him and he wished to lean forward to kiss the human. While it was a kiss meant for family members, Spock enjoyed the contact he and Jim shared.

 _T’Pring will hopefully come back in another two months.  Just…make it until then, Spock.  Then you can tell her you want the bond severed,_ Spock told himself.

He looked to Jim again and saw the blonde was yawning again.  Spock felt tired as well, but he wished to stay in Jim’s company longer.  He repressed a yawn of his own but started to feel his eye lids get heavy.

* * *

 

Soren woke up to a bad smell beside him.  He opened his eyes and saw his brother sleeping next to him.

 _Sleeping and pooping,_ Soren sighed. 

He got up and crawled out of the fort to see that the lights had come back on sometime during the night.  Soren stood up and then paused. His eyes went wide at the sight on the couch. 

His father and Jim were on the couch. Sleeping.  Together.

Soren carefully walked over to the couch and saw Jim was sound asleep on his side with Spock, sound asleep as well, cuddled up behind him and his arms wrapped around Jim’s middle.  Jim had one hand under the pillow and the other was holding one of Spock’s wrists.

Soren smiled and thought that was a perfect sight.  He then gently took a blanket from nearby and placed it over the sleeping couple before turning back to the fort and picking his brother up who was now awake.

Sylar tried making a fussy noise but Soren shushed him and rocked him a bit, “You have to be quiet.  Our mekhu are sleeping.  I will change you.”

Sylar blinked at Jim and Spock before giving a little grin as Soren walked passed the couch with his brother.  Soren turned off the living room lights and then left the room to take care of his brother.


	11. An Awkward Day

Jim felt warm and safe as he started to stir awake. He turned around and cuddled against the big pillow he had there.  Wrapping his arms around the pillow, Jim nuzzled his face into it.

_When did I get this pillow? It’s nice._

Jim’s eyes then shot open when the pillow hugged him back.  He immediately knew that he wasn’t holding a pillow but was instead holding Spock.

Jim’s eyes went wide as Spock started waking up.  The Vulcan tried pulling Jim closer, not realizing that it was Jim.  Jim freaked and pushed away from Spock and landed on the floor.

Spock jolted up on the couch and looked around.  He blinked a few times then settled his gaze on Jim on the floor.

“Jim?”

Jim laughed nervously as he stood up, “We…we must’ve fallen asleep on the couch…together.”

Spock nodded in response.  Spock’s hair was sticking up in various spots and Jim thought he looked adorable.

“I…I um…change Sylar.”

“I already changed Sylar and gave him his bottle,” Soren announced, coming into the living room in his pajamas and holding a cup in each hand. “I also made you some coffee, Jim, and tea for sa-makh.”

“Then I’ll…go to my room,” Jim then said taking the coffee from Soren and leaving the room.

Spock watched Jim leave and then stood and took the tea cup from his son, “Thank you for taking care of your brother this morning.”

“It was no trouble. Did you sleep well?” Soren asked, his eyes lighting up a bit.

Spock arched a brow, “I…I…go get dressed.”

The corner of Soren’s mouth quirked up slightly before he nodded and left the room.

Spock sipped his tea and thought, _I slept very well._

* * *

 

Jim stood under the water in the shower and closed his eyes. 

_Spock smells great.  Didn’t think he’d be a cuddlier…a very nice cuddlier._

Jim opened his eyes and looked down at himself.

“Don’t you dare get excited, Captain Kirk,” Jim told himself.

* * *

 

Spock looked up from the kitchen table as Jim entered the room, freshly showered and dressed. Spock wanted to lie back down on the couch with him.

“So I’m going to go to my apartment for a bit and hang out with Bones,” Jim said to the wall as he avoided looking at Spock. “And then I’m having lunch with Amanda.”

“You are having lunch with my mother? Why?” Spock questioned.

Jim looked to Spock finally, “She invited me yesterday and it is my day off.”

“Of course, Jim. Have a nice day.”

Jim nodded and then went into the living room.  He said his goodbyes to Soren and then Sylar before heading to the front door.  He had just put his hand on doorknob when his head throbbed and he heard Sylar start crying. Jim sighed and went back to the living room where Spock was there holding his son and trying to comfort him.

Spock looked to Jim and said, “Go on, Jim.  I can take care of him.”

“Please take him with you,” Soren begged. 

Jim laughed, “Okay I’ll take him.”

“Jim, you do not…” Spock stopped talking when Sylar let out a particularly loud wail and made grabby hands towards Jim.   Jim shook his head and went to Spock, taking the grumpy baby from him.  He held Sylar up and rubbed his face against the boy’s tummy which made Sylar giggle.

“You wanna come with me to visit Bones, don’t ya?” Jim cooed.

“I will get his diaper bag ready then,” Spock said before leaving the room. 

Jim adjusted Sylar on his hip and looked to Soren.  The small Vulcan had a look in his eyes which made Jim raise his eyebrows.

“Yes?”

“Did you sleep well, Jim?”

Jim blushed.

“Your face has gotten red.  Are you well?”

“I…I…I need to go now,” Jim sputtered out.  He turned and came face-to-face with Spock.   “Hi.”

“Hello,” Spock responded before holding out the diaper bag.  “Diapers, blanket, binky, change of clothes and his bottles are in a cooling pocket.  You may take the hovercar as that has his stroller in the trunk as well as his car seat. Have a nice day, Jim.”

Jim took the bag and nodded, “You and Soren have a nice day, too.”

* * *

 

As soon as Jim entered the apartment he handed over Sylar to Bones, dropped the diaper bag on the floor then face planted onto the couch. Bones walked over to Jim and sat down on the chair next to the couch. He looked at the Vulcan baby in his lap and smiled.

“For a hobgoblin, he is kind of cute,” Bones said.

Sylar gave Bones a look and then turned his head to look at Jim to make sure he was there.  Bones looked to Jim as well and asked, “You okay there, Jimmy?”

Jim mumbled into the couch cushion something inaudible to Bones.

“What was that?”

Jim turned his head to side and said, “Spock and I slept together.”

“WHAT?” Bones exclaimed, his eyes going wide.

“Not sex.  We didn’t do that.”

“Then what do you mean you slept together?”

Jim sighed and sat up, “We feel asleep on the couch together last night.  I woke up this morning and…we were…cuddling.”

Bones shook his head, “Jim…”

“I know, Bones.”

“You have feelings for him, don’t you?”

.

.

.

“James Tiberius.”

“Yes,” Jim admitted. “And I know that I really shouldn’t have feelings for him but I can’t help it.  I don’t even feel bad about liking a married guy because his wife is such a bitch.  She fussed at Soren about his science fair.  Spock doesn’t even like her and Sylar doesn’t know her at all.”

“Jim…”

“And just because I like him doesn’t mean that he likes me.  Sure we get along and stuff and even cuddled, but that doesn’t mean he likes me back. Right?”

Bones blinked at Jim and then said, “You’re gorgeous, Jim.  Spock would be a fool to not like you.”

Jim smiled at that, “Thanks.”

“Doesn’t mean I think you should start anything with him, though.  He’s still married whether he and his wife like each other or not.  And don’t forget about the kids.  You don’t wanna put them in the middle of you, Spock, and their mother.”

“No I don’t.  I’m not going to start anything with him, Bones.  I just…really like him and if he feels the same then he can get divorced.”

Bones nodded and then held Sylar up and looked him over, “How old is this kid again? Two months?”

“Almost three months.  He’s so cute.”

“Yeah yeah, sure he is.  They all start out little cuties,” Bones started to say as Jim reached over to take Sylar from him.  “But once they get to be about two, they turn into little imps.”

Jim laughed and cuddled Sylar to him, “Grumpy Pants won’t be a little imp.  He’ll be a little logical cutie patootie.”

“Did you just say ‘cutie patootie’? I think you need to spend more time with grownups, Jim.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “I think you’re right.  I am meeting Spock’s mom for lunch a little later.  Can I hang out here until then?  It was so awkward this morning after Spock and I woke up that I just had to get out of there.”

“No, get out.”

“Bones.”

“Jim, this is your apartment too.  Do you really think I’d kick you and the baby out?”

“No, no you wouldn’t.”

Bones then grinned, “You can stay, but I want pancakes.”

Jim smiled at his friend, “Fine.  I’ll make you pancakes.” Jim then stood and handed Sylar over to Bones.  “You play with Uncle Bones while I make his fat ass pancakes.”

“I ain’t his Uncle,” Bones grumbled but then made a silly face at Sylar which made the baby give him a little grin.  Bones chuckled and then cooed, “Oochy-woochy kootchie-koo.”

Sylar’s grin disappeared.  His face went blank for a moment and then was replaced by a confused and grumpy expression and a slightly raised eyebrow. Bones was slightly taken back by Sylar’s new expression.

“Bones, he doesn’t care for baby talk.  Just talk to him normally,” Jim told him from the kitchen.

Bones just shook his head and muttered, “Damn hobgoblins.  What baby doesn’t like baby talk?”

* * *

 

Amanda smiled when she saw Jim enter the restaurant with a stroller.  She stood and waved him over to the table she had procured.

“Afternoon,” Jim said when he got to her. “I hope you don’t mind that I brought Sylar.”

“I don’t mind the slightest,” Amanda replied before looking into the stroller.  “I see it’s someone’s naptime.”

“Yeah.  He conked out on the car ride here.”

Amanda reached a finger out and lightly touched her grandsons check before pulled away and opening her arms to Jim for a hug.  The blonde was slightly surprised but then smiled and gave Amanda a hug.  She then told him to have a seat and look over the menu. She sat down across from him and said, “I figured you wouldn’t be a vegetarian so I chose a restaurant with more non-vegetarian options.”

“Thank you, but I could’ve made due at a vegetarian place,” Jim told her.  “I cook almost exclusively vegetarian meals for Soren and Spock. I tried making a steak for myself once and Soren about near threw up at seeing me cut into it.”

“Oh, I understand completely.  When Spock was four, Sarek and I took him to visit my parents in Seattle.  They had a cook out and did make some vegetarian dishes for us, but there were steaks and burgers.  Spock saw the red dripping from one steak and heaved right into my mother’s prized hydrangea bush.”

Jim smiled, “Poor Spock.  I guess Vulcans can’t handle red meat.”

“Indeed.  Now, if you make chicken or fish they are okay with that.  I lost my appetite for red meat and chicken when I was pregnant with Spock but I still love the occasionally seafood dish.”

“Noted.  Thank you.”

Amanda smiled at Jim and nodded.  She then looked over the menu as their waiter came to them asked for their orders.

“Mmm…well since you mentioned seafood,” Jim said, eyeing his menu.  He looked to the waiter and said, “I think I’ll get the shrimp scampi.  And a coke.”

“And I’ll have the grilled salmon salad with some hot tea.”

The waiter nodded, took their menus, and before she left, told Jim how cute she thought Sylar was.  Jim smiled at the comment. 

“I heard you had an eventful night last night,” Amanda told him.

Jim’s eyes went wide, _Did Spock tell his mom we cuddled? Why would he do that?  Is he that big of a mama’s boy?  It’s cute if he is, but why’d he say something?!_

“The power outage in your neighborhood,” Amanda then said with a smile. “I heard Spock’s generator wasn’t working and that you all made a blanket fort.  Are you okay, Jim?”

Jim nervously chuckled, “Oh, yeah, I’m fine.  Great.  But, yeah, totally an eventful night. With the blanket fort and all.”

Amanda eyed him for a second before chuckling herself, “I bet Soren really liked the fort.”

“He did.  Spock wanted to join us in the fort but I was teasing him and told him no one over the age of thirty was allowed in.  Soren then told me no one over the age of ten was allowed so I got kicked out.”

The waiter came over and gave them their drinks before departing.  Jim picked up his coke and took a couple sips.

“Did you and Spock make your own fort?”

Jim nearly choked on his drink.  He sat the glass down and coughed into this fist before saying, “No.  There…there wasn’t enough blankets so we just played chess.  Played chess and talked.”

“Oh Spock loves chess.  I heard you are a challenge for him which is good.  He’s been a smug little thing about chess since he beat his father when he was ten.”

Jim laughed, “Well I assure you that I have wiped that smug look off his face.  So far I have won 42 of our 47 games.”

“Impressive.  So what did you two talk about?”

Jim scratched the back of his head nervously. _Should I bring up the talk of kissing? Nope._  “I-chay?” Jim then said.

“I-Chaya?  Spock talked about I-Chaya?”

“Yes, his sehlat.  He told me he saved him from a le-matya.”

“He did.”  Amanda then looked sad and continued, “He loved I-Chaya so much. He was so upset when he died. I was as well but more so because if I-Chaya hadn’t been there then…Spock might not be here.”

Jim’s eyes prickled slightly and he willed himself to not think about something bad happening to Spock or the boys.  He blinked the tears away and looked to the sleeping Sylar.

_Don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you or Soren._

Amanda let out a deep breath and then smiled, “No more sad talk.  Was there anything happy you two talked about?  Did Spock mention how much of a nervous wreck he was when Soren was born?”

Jim looked to Amanda and grinned, “No.  Spock was a nervous wreck?  He so…composed, though.”

“He is and he tried being all Vulcanly composed when the midwife placed Soren in his arms when he was born.  I walked into the room and Spock was scared shitless.”

Jim burst out laughing and then restrained himself.  He didn’t want to wake Sylar.  He shook in silently laughter for a few moments before composing himself.

“It was quite funny, to be honest,” Amanda lightly giggled.  “He just stood there like a statue; afraid to move or else he’d drop Soren.  He then looked to me and said…no, he begged, ‘Please, mother.  Take him.  I fear I will drop him.  He is too small.’”

Jim balled a fist and put it to his mouth.  He bit slightly on a knuckle to keep from bursting out in laughter again.  The mental image of Spock being terrified holding Soren was just too cute and funny.

“It’s funny to think about, isn’t it?” Amanda asked.

Jim took his fist away and nodded, “So, so funny.  How big was Soren when he was born?”

“Oh he was eight pounds.  A good size for a newborn.  Spock was just overreacting because he’d never held a baby before. The first time he changed a diaper…I wish I had recorded it.”

“I would love to have seen that.  How long did it take him to get okay with being a new dad?  He’s great now.”

“Now, yes.  It took him…oh I don’t know…maybe three years.”

Jim snorted, “Three years?”

“Soren was a handful.  Spock would get comfortable with Soren and then the boy would learn to crawl and Spock would panic again.  He’d be fine again and then Soren learned to walk and talk.  By the time Soren was three there wasn’t really anything new for Spock to panic about.  We got him potty trained and everything was peachy.”

“And then the colicky grumpy pants here arrived?”

Amanda smiled and nodded, “Oh yes, indeed.  Spock thought he’d be able to handle Sylar as he had already gone through everything with Soren, but he quickly found out that no two babies are alike.”

“And T’Pring leaving him alone didn’t help either.”

“T’Pring didn’t help with Soren at all, Jim.  She went back to work about a week after having Soren and…she…she has no parental instincts.  One time Spock left Soren, who was about three months old, in her care for five minutes to retrieve something from the other room and he came back to find Soren crying his head off because he had rolled off the couch.  T’Pring was trying to calm him to no avail and then fussed at Spock that a baby shouldn’t be that mobile and then left the room.”

“Are you serious? What a…” Jim trailed off and grumbled the swear word to himself.

“You can say it, Jim.  I say it all the time.  What a bitch.”

Jim’s eyes went wide at hearing Spock’s mother say such a thing.  He then nodded. _Cannot stand T’Pring._

The waitress then came by again and placed their plates of food in front of them. 

“Enough talk about T’Pring,” Amanda then said.  “I want to know more about you, Jim.  As you are helping to care of my precious boys, I need to…”

“Check that I’m not a weirdo or anything?”

Amanda smiled and nodded, “Exactly.”

Jim smiled back and chuckled, “Well what would you like to know?  I am from Iowa.  My dad died when I was a baby. My mother and I don’t have much of a relationship and I only talk to her a few times a year.  My brother and I are close and I used to help take care of his sons before they all moved off planet.  I have degrees in ma…”

“No, no…I already know all that from Spock and Soren.”

“Oh. Um…well…my favorite color is blue.”

Amanda giggled, “Mine is red.”

Jim smiled and picked up his coke to drink.

“Are you currently seeing anyone?” Amanda asked bluntly which made Jim choke on his drink and cough for several moments.

Amanda handed him a couple napkins as he composed himself and stopped coughing.

“Are you sure you’re okay, Jim?”

“Yeah, yeah.  I’m great.  So…um…your question.  I am single.”

“And why is that?”

“Why am I…single?”

Amanda took a bite of her salad and then nodded.

Jim thought about it then shrugged, “I dunno.  I’ve had maybe…two serious relationships over the years.  One lasted for almost two years until she cheated on me.  The other lasted about thirteen months and he wanted to settle down and I had panicked.  I had just started my last job at the engineering firm and I wanted to get more established with my career before settling down.”

“How long ago did that relationship end?”

“Seven months ago…eight months ago. I got over him quickly. Especially since four months after we broke up I got an invitation to his wedding.”

“Oh no.”

Jim nodded, “Yep.  My friends and I have a pool going for how long the relationship lasts.”

“Do you want to settle down now?”

_Why is she asking me these questions?_ Jim thought before looking to Sylar.  The boy was now away and looking back at him.  Jim grinned at the boy and then blew a raspberry at him. Sylar giggled in response which made Jim light up inside.

Amanda watched her grandson interacting with Jim and knew she had an answer.

After a couple moments, Jim looked back to Amanda and realized that they had been talking.

“I’m sorry,” Jim chuckled.  “I completely forgot what we were talking about.”

“Oh its fine, Jim.  It’s not important anymore.”

Jim gave her an odd look and then shook his head, “Okay then.  Hey, do you have any baby pictures of Spock and Soren?  I loved to see how much they look alike.”

“Soren is Spock’s carbon copy, Jim, but yes, I do have numerous pictures on my PADD that I can show you. How about after we eat we go by the farmers market and decide what we can make the Vulcans for dinner?  Sarek and I haven’t seen the townhouse yet.”

“That sounds great.”

* * *

 

Spock sat in a chair in the living room that was perfectly angled to see into the kitchen where his mother and Jim were bustling about in the kitchen.  Amanda was currently in the middle of telling Jim the story of Spock learning to use a big boy potty and the Vulcan wished for his mother to stop. He had tried earlier but ended up being banished from the kitchen.  He was not banished, however, from listening into their conversation.

“Spock,” Sarek then said. 

Spock turned to look at his father who was sitting on the couch with Sylar on his lap.

“Your son needs changing,” Sarek told him.

Spock glanced to the kitchen and saw Jim laughing about something that he had missed his mother say.

“Spock.”

Spock internally sighed and stood up.  He went over to his father and took Sylar from him and then left the room to change him.

Sarek shook his head at his son and then looked to the couch he was sitting on.  It smelled of Jim and Spock.  Sarek raised an eyebrow and then stood and went over to the chair Spock had vacated and sat down. He knew nothing sexual had occurred on the couch, but he still did not wish to sit there.

“Grandfather,” Soren greeted as he came into the room.  “I wished to show you the fort Jim and I built last night but Jim said we had to take it down to make room.”

“Perhaps another time,” Sarek said.

Soren nodded, “Indeed.”

“Soren, what transpired on that couch last night?” Sarek asked quietly.

Soren looked to the couch and then to his grandfather. Soren almost smiled, “Father and Jim fell asleep.  They were…I believe the word is cuddling.  I do not think they meant to do so as Jim woke up this morning and was embarrassed.  He quickly left with Sylar after he got dressed.”

“I see.  Was your father embarrassed?”

“I do not know.  I think, perhaps, that he wished to remain sleeping on the couch with Jim and became quiet during the day when Jim was absent.”

Sarek nodded and then asked, “What would you think of your mother and father dissolving their bond?”

Soren glanced to Jim in the kitchen and then looked away.  He went over to his desk in the corner and took a book from his backpack.  He held the book for a several seconds before nodding to himself and turning to go back to his grandfather.

“Read this,” Soren told Sarek.

Sarek took the book and read the cover, “ _Matilda_.” Sarek looked to his grandson and raised one of his slanted brows. “Why do you wish for me to read this?”

“It will give you my answer to your question.”

“I see,” Sarek said as Spock came back into the room with Sylar. 

Spock walked up to his father and said, “You are in my spot.”

Sarek raised another brow at his son but did not reply.

“How about you sit on the couch, Father?” Soren suggested, trying to not grin as he did.

Spock gave his son a look and was about to respond when Amanda came into the room and announced that dinner was ready.

* * *

 

Jim mentally cursed at Amanda who insisted that Jim sit between her and Spock.  He was at the head of the rectangle table with Amanda to his left and Spock to his right.  Sarek was seated next to his wife and Soren insisted on sitting at the other end of the table. 

As Jim was still slightly freaked about the couch cuddling situation, he wanted space between him and the nice smelling Vulcan.

“James,” Sarek started.  “My wife informs me that you are single.”

Jim looked at Sarek with wide eyes before turning an accusing look at Amanda.  The woman was ignoring him though and cooing over Sylar in his rocker beside her chair. 

Spock stiffened where he sat and tried not to glare at his father for asking such a question. 

_It is relieving to know that Jim is single, though,_ Spock thought.

“I am single,” Jim admitted.

“What is single?” Soren asked.

Jim and Spock both internally groaned at the questioned.

“It means,” Spock started. “That Jim is not currently in a romantic relationship with anyone.”

“That is good,” Soren said.

Jim shook his head and focused on his plate of food.  He took a bit of one of the vegetable and realized it need a little bit more salt.  Without looking up, he reached towards the salt shaker on the table and got shocked when he touched Spock’s hand instead.

Jim looked up and then jerked backwards.  His chair toppled back, off of its front legs. As he and the chair fell back, Spock tried grabbing them but ended up falling out of his own seat as well.  Jim and the chair landed on the kitchen floor with a _thud_ and a _clatter._ Jim had closed his eyes at the impact and felt a weight hit his groin. 

Jim opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head up to see that Spock had fallen and landed sideways on the floor with his head in Jim’s crotch. Jim’s eyes went wide as Spock lifted his head up as well.  They made eye contact and then a second later they both clambered up from the floor and stood awkwardly away from each other.  Jim restrained himself from grabbing his area, which hurt slightly from Spock head hitting him there, because he was in front of people. Instead he clenched his fists and tried not to think of salacious things.

“I am so sorry,” Spock sputtered out, his face and ears green.

“It’s fine. Its fine,” Jim responded, his own face red. Jim looked from Spock to the dinner table.  Amanda had her mouth open in slight shock while Sarek’s eyebrows where both up.  Soren was standing up at the other end of the table, confused about what just happened.

“Are you two alright?” Soren asked.  “You two fell?  Did you hit your heads?

Jim and Spock’s faces got redder and greener at Soren’s question.

Amanda coughed a couple times, trying not to giggle, “They’re fine, Soren.  Jim why don’t you and Sarek which spots.”

Jim nodded and quickly picked up his plate of food and switched with Sarek while Spock sat down in his spot.

“So…um…how about that science fair last night?” Jim asked, trying to move on from what just happened.

* * *

 

After Amanda and Sarek left, Spock locked himself in his study. Jim and Soren watched a movie before Jim had Soren get ready for bed.  He read him a few stories until the boy was asleep and Jim was getting tired. Jim sat the book he was reading down and then kissed Soren’s forehead.  He picked up Sylar from his activity mat on the floor and carried him out of the room where he nearly ran into Spock.

The stared at one another until Spock took stepped to the side to allow Jim to move around him. Jim gave him a small smile as he walked by and head towards the stairs.

“Jim?”

Jim paused at the foot of the stairs and turned around, “Yes.”

“I…I wish to apologize again for what transpired at dinner.”

“Oh it’s alright, Spock,” Jim replied with a little laugh.  “I’m fine, you’re fine.  It’s all good.”

 “Indeed.  I still wish to apologize. I also wish to apologize for this morning.”

Jim blushed and shook his head, “Nothing really to apologize about that, Spock.  We fell asleep and ended up…cuddling. It was…it wasn’t bad.  I…um…cuddling can be nice.”

_Jim, shut up and go to bed._

“Well, I’m going to go to bed now. Goodnight, Spock.”

Spock walked up to Jim which made the blonde’s heart start beating faster.  When Spock was right in front of him, Jim couldn’t breathe.

_What’s he going to do?_ Jim wondered.

Spock’s brown eyes stared at him before his gaze went to Sylar in Jim’s arms. Spock leaned forward and kissed his son’s forehead before telling him goodnight.  Spock stood up straight and nodded to Jim, “Goodnight.”

Jim couldn’t respond.  He watched Spock turned and walked down the hall to his room.  When the door closed behind Spock, Jim released the breath he had been holding.

_Fuck, you are in trouble, Jim._

* * *

 

Spock stood on the other side of his door with his against it.  His fists were clenched as he tried to regain his composure.  He then looked down to himself and snapped, “Do not dare, little Spock.  Stay down.”


	12. A Fight, Batting Cages, and LaserTag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soren gets into a fight at schoool and Jim and Spock play laser tag.

Breakfast Monday morning was quiet.  Spock kept his gaze down at his plate of oatmeal and fruit as Jim focused on eating and making silly faces at Sylar. Soren was quietly eating his breakfast and thinking of ways to get Jim and Spock to talk.

Spock glanced up to Jim for a second before looking back down.  They had spent much of the weekend avoiding each other and when they did talk, it was short. Spock wished for them to go back to playing chess and chatting.  He did not like this awkwardness between them.

 _Then you should not have put your face in his groin,_ Spock chastised himself. 

Jim looked to Spock and thought, _This is ridiculous.  So we cuddled and then his face went…there…we can move on…right? Right. Yes, let’s move on, Jim._

“So…what…what big experiment are you working on at work?” Jim asked.

Spock looked up to him, his eyes showing slight surprise at being spoken to. 

Jim raised a brow, “Spock?  What experiments are going on? Any interesting projects?”

Spock mentally shook his himself out of his surprise and sat up straight, “I…I am working on a new starship sensor.  The ones that I have worked with outside of a VSA vessel seem to be close to obsolete.”

Jim smiled, “That’s pretty cool.  What type of coding are you using?”

Soren sat there and tried his hardest to keep from smiling.  Jim and Spock were finally talking.  Soren glanced to his father and saw an almost smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as he and Jim discussed his project.  Soren then looked to Jim and saw his blue eyes twinkling in excitement at the topic.

He then looked back down to his plate of food, _Now how do I get them to kiss?_

* * *

 

Soren continued thinking about how to get his mekhu to kiss when he was at school.  He was ahead of his peers, so he could afford for his thoughts to drift off topic.  At recess, though, his friends Micah and Bari stole his attention away.  Micah had talked him into shooting hoops at recess instead of sitting and talking like Soren usually enjoyed doing.

Soren tossed the basketball to Micah and watched his friend shoot the ball into the hoop.  Micah let out a ‘whoop’ and then laughed at seeing Soren’s blank face staring at him.

“Nothing but net, right?” Micah asked.

“Indeed,” Soren replied as he walked over to the ball and picked it up. Soren stood back from the hoop and then tossed the ball up to it.  It bounced off the rim and fell back to the basketball court.  Soren did not make a grumpy face.

“Maybe you’d be better at baseball?” Bari said.  “The baseball league I play in will be starting up soon.  You should join.”

“There is a Vulcan baseball team,” Soren told him as Micah retrieved the basketball.  “I do not know how to play, though.”

“Ask if Jim could teach you,” Micah offered tossing the basketball to Soren.

Soren caught the ball and then nodded.  He turned to try and shoot the ball again but the Klingon boy from his grade and the science fair came up to him.  Soren stood his ground as the taller and larger boy stared down at him and then hit the ball out of Soren’s hands.

“What was the purpose of doing that?” Soren questioned.

“Your science robots sucked,” the Klingon boy said.

“That is your opinion.”

The boy scoffed and then asked, “Who was that blonde with you and your father at the science fair Friday night?”

“Jim.  He is my friend.” _And soon to be my other sa-mekh._

“I heard he’s your nanny.”

“If you heard that then why did you ask who he was?  But, yes, he is my nanny and my friend.”

“He’s not really your friend.  He’s paid to like you.”

“He is not paid to like me and he _is_ my friend.”

Soren went to walk around the Klingon but the boy moved and blocked his way. Soren internally sighed and stared up at him.

“Your dad pays Jim to like you.  Probably even pays him for other things,” the Klingon said with a smirk. “My father has humans like Jim.”

Soren narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, “Please move and cease speaking.”

“Jim is not your friend,” he said, stepping closer to Soren and staring him down. “He’s probably your father’s whore.”

Soren growled and charged at the boy.

* * *

 

Jim was really surprised to have been called to the school to collect Soren because of the fight.  The principal informed him that the Klingon boy was teasing Soren and that Soren had started the fight because of it.  They were both suspended for the rest of the week.  Soren had the start of a black eye while the Klingon boy had a busted lip. Jim brought Logical Pants home and had him lay on the couch while Jim put Sylar down in his bounder and then went into the kitchen.

Jim came into the living room and put a bag of peas over Soren’s left eye.

Soren made a face at that and then said, “It is cold.”

Jim chuckled and went back into the kitchen.  He came back in with a dish towel and sat down on the edge of the couch next to where Soren lay.  He moved the peas and placed the towel over the eye and then put the bag of peas on top of the towel.

“That better?” Jim asked.

“Yes, thank you.”

Jim smiled at him, “Now, do you want to tell me why you got into a fight?”

“It was illogical.”

“That’s not an answer, Logical Pants.”

Soren sighed, “He just…said some things.”

“He was picking on you, huh?”

Soren nodded. Jim reached his hand out and ran a hand through Soren’s hair.

“I’m sorry that happened.  I’m…sort of glad you stood up for yourself, but you can’t go getting into fights. “

“I know.  It will not happen again.”

“Good.  I called Bones and he should be here soon with the dermal regenerator.  Your grandparents are at a conference in Switzerland today and tomorrow so they won’t be here for dinner.  You can choose what you want me to make.”

“Green spaghetti.”

Jim chuckled, “Green sketti, huh?”

“Yes and you are illogical.”

“I know, but you love me anyway,” Jim smiled and replied.  He then leaned forward and kissed Soren on the forehead.  “Want me to put a movie on for you?”

“Yes.  I would like to watch _Matilda_ please.”

“ _Matilda_?  You sure enjoy watching that movie a lot.”

“It is…fascinating.”

“Indeed it is.  I’ll put in on and go get dinner started.”

“Thank you,” Soren said as Jim got up and started the movie.

* * *

 

When Spock arrived home, he was pleased to see his son did not look like he had been in a fight.  Bones had healed it and was currently being shown Soren’s robots from the science fair.  Spock knew if he’d seen the black eyes on his child he would rush right over to the Klingon boy’s house and fight his father.

Spock lightly patted Soren on the head and said they’d talk later about what happened.  Soren nodded in response. Spock left him and his parents in the living room and went to Jim in the kitchen.

“You stated in you call earlier that his is suspended?”

“Yeah.  He and the other boy are for the rest of the week.”

“What prompted the fight?”

Jim shrugged, “Principal said the Klingon was talking shit and Soren decked him.”

Spock raised both eyebrows at that which made Jim huff out a light laugh.

“Sorry…um…Principal said the other boy was picking on Soren—teasing him.  Soren tried to walk away but the boy blocked his path and then said some more things then Soren lunged at him and they started fighting.”

Spock nodded, “That is not like Soren to become emotional and fight someone.”

“I know.  I almost thought the principal was making a prank call.  Maybe you can get it out of him later about what the other boy said.”

“I plan to,” Spock said before sniffing the air.  “Is something burning?”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “My garlic bread!”

* * *

 

After dinner and after Bones had gone home, Jim put Soren to be early. Jim kissed his forehead before asking if he’d like to be read a story.

“No thank you,” Soren told him.

“You sure?”

Spock nodded.

Jim then smiled at the boy before standing up, “Well then, I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Do you know how to play baseball?” Soren asked before Jim could turn and leave.

“Yeah, I know how.  I used to play when I was in high school.”

“Bari…my friend, he plays on a league and they have signups soon.  Could you…teach me?”

Jim smiled big and nodded, “I’d love to! We’ll start tomorrow, okay?”

Soren gave him a smile in return, “Okay.”

Jim told him goodnight again and then left the room.  Soren relaxed on his bed and then remembered something.  He turned on his bedside lamp and pulled his PADD out from the drawer.  He had just typed the letters ‘whor’ in a word search when the PADD was gently taken from his grasp. Soren looked up and saw his father standing there.

Spock looked at the PADD and then shook his head.  He deleted the search and shut off the PADD before placing back into Soren’s drawer.

“Is it a bad word?” Soren asked as Spock took a seat on the bed next to him.

“It is.  I do not want you looking up the meaning to it.  I believe you would become angrier and wish to engage the Klingon boy in another fight.”

Soren nodded and looked down, “He called Jim that word.”

“I figured that much.  Jim isn’t a…” Spock paused.  He hated the word and could not bring himself to say it.  “Jim is not that.”

Soren nodded, “I know.”

“Go to sleep now, my son.”

Soren laid back down and made himself comfortable, “Goodnight, sa-mekh.”

“Goodnight. We will mediate together before I leave for work in the morning.”

* * *

 

After Spock left for work in the morning, Jim grinned big like a Cheshire cat and looked at Soren.  Soren raised a brow and was slightly worried.

“Yes?” Soren asked hesitantly.

“We’re going to the batting cages!”

Soren raised his other brow, “What?”

“Go put on comfortable clothes while I get your brother ready and then…batting cages and putt-putt!”

Soren took a step back from Jim, “What?”

* * *

 

Soren looked around the ‘Fun Park’ Jim had taken them to.  It stated that it opened daily at 10AM and as it was 10:30…the place was deserted except for several staff members.

Soren glanced to Jim who was smile and bouncing Sylar up and down in his baby carrier across Jim’s chest.

“Does this place have good reviews?” Soren asked.  “It does not seem popular.”

Jim laughed, “It’s popular, Soren.  It’s just that it’s a Tuesday morning…most of its clientele are in school right now.”

“I see.  And…for what purpose to you bring me here?”

“Baseball practice of course.  The best place to start is the batting cages.”

Soren blinked, still not understanding.  Jim laughed again and shook his head.

“Just c’mon, Soren.  You’ll understand.”

* * *

Soren held his little brother as Jim put on a helmet from a rack in front of the ‘batting cages’.  Jim then picked up a couple bats and held them both for a second before placing one back.

“Now, you go into the cage and press the button on the side,” Jim told him, pointing inside the cage.  Then you stand at the base and get into stance.  Knees bent slightly and bat held back.  Just watch what I do then you’ll copy me.”

Soren nodded and watched Jim open the cage door and then enter.  He shut the door and pressed the button before standing at the base.  Soren watched him bend his knees slightly and get into a stance.  Soren noted everything Jim was doing and then watched a ball fly from the center of the cage. He was about to tell Jim to look out when Jim swung the bat and hit the ball back towards where it came from.

 _Wow,_ Soren thought and then watched Jim do it again several more times before the balls stopped. 

Jim exited the cage and smiled at him, “See? Not so bad, right?”

Soren nodded as Jim took off his helmet and then took Sylar from him, “Now it’s your turn.”

Soren internally sighed but went over to the helmet rack and picked one his size.  Jim helped him pick out an appropriate bat and then ushered him into the cage.

“Your pitches will be slower but the object is the same…whack the ball out of the park.”

“Illogical as the cage is enclosed.”

Jim laughed, “Just keep your eye on the ball and hit it. And don’t forget to get into stance.”

Soren nodded and pressed the button before going to the base and mimicking what Jim had down.  He gripped the bat and illogical wished that he’ll hit the ball.  A ball came flying from the center of the cage and Soren kept his eye on it and then swung when he calculated it would be best to.

“Way to go, Soren!” Jim cheered as Soren hit the ball.  Granted the ball didn’t go far, but Soren still hit it and Jim was happy.

Soren smiled and then got back into stance to hit more of the baseballs.

* * *

 

After spending a while at the batting cages (which Soren had mastered) Jim talked the boy into playing a round of putt-putt. They were on the fourth hole of the course when Jim’s communicator when off.  He pulled it out of his pocket and answered with an “Ahoy”.

“That is an illogical greeting,” Spock’s voice said.

“You’re an illogical greeting,” Jim countered with a smile.  He could picture Spock on the other end quirking up an eyebrow.

“What are you and the boys doing today?” Spock asked, ignoring Jim’s illogicalness.

“I think Sylar is napping on me,” Jim told him before glancing down at the boy on his chest.  “Yep, he’s out.  And Soren is kicking my butt at putt-putt.”

“Putt-putt?”

“Uh-uh.  We’re at the fun park near Garfield Square.  You should come hang out with us.”

“I have to teach a class in forty-five minutes.”

“Bummer.  Hey, if you’re not…I don’t know…giving them a test or quiz or anything important, why don’t just cancel and come play hooky with us.”

“Hooky?”

“Yeah, hooky,” Jim laughed. “C’mon, live a little.  Be a rebel and cancel your class and come play with us.  Soren would love to race you in the go-karts.”

Soren gave Jim a quizzical look but nodded.

“I…I cannot do that Jim, I am sorry.”

Jim sighed, “Fine. It’s fine.  Just a fun suggestion.  We’ll see you later at home then.”  Before Spock could reply Jim turned off the communicator and put it into his pocket. 

“Father is not coming,” Soren stated before tapping his orange golf ball into the hole.

“Maybe another time.  Are you getting hungry?”

Soren nodded.

“Well let’s finish up this game and head inside.  They have a little restaurant and some video games inside.”

* * *

 

Spock stared at the building where his class was located.  He had fifteen minutes before class started but he could not bring himself to enter the building. 

 _Be a rebel,_ Jim had said.  _Come play with us._

 _No…I have to teach…but Jim and Soren…_ Spock then sighed and pulled out his PADD.  He sent a message to his students informing them that he had to cancel and that he would sent out notes for this class later.  Spock then put his PADD back into his satchel, turned and headed for the shuttle station.

* * *

 

Jim had retrieved Sylar’s stroller from the car so he could sit and eat his hamburger without holding the Vulcan baby.  Sylar was still napping away and wasn’t bothered by the change. The vegetarian options were limited at the fun parks little restaurant so Soren was eating tomato soup and a grilled cheese that Jim had cut into little squares for Soren to eat with his fork.

Soren put his spoon down and was about to pick up his fork when he looked and saw his father enter the building.

“Sa-mekh!” Soren shouted in excitement before remembering himself and schooling his expression.

Jim turned and saw Spock and grinned, “Hey! You’re playing hooky!”

Spock walked over to them and nodded, “Indeed I am.  You are a bad influence on me, Jim.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Jim retorted before hearing what he said.  He blushed and looked away as Spock down next to his son.

“Are you hungry, sa-mekh?”

“Not at the present.  How was the…putt-putt?”

“I won,” Soren told him. 

“I had a sleeping baby strapped to me,” Jim argued.  “I will win next time.”

Soren gave him a small head shake before looking to his father, “Can we race go-karts?”

“I have never driven a go-kart before,” Spock admitted.  “But yes, we can do that.”

Soren nodded and kept from smiling but internally he was beaming.

* * *

 

Jim snapped pictures of Soren and Spock racing and then while Soren and Spock went into the laser tag arena, Jim sat on a bench near the video games and fed Sylar his bottle.  One of Sylar’s little hands grabbed his as Jim fed him and Jim’s heart melted a bit.

“You are just the cutest,” Jim cooed.

Sylar smiled at him from around the bottle. Jim felt something in the back of his head shimmer when the boy did that.  He shook if off and chalked it up to be completely enamored by the boy and his family.

Jim then looked up and saw a green face Soren come out of the laser tag doors and up to him.  Soren sat next to him on the bench and caught his breath.

“Dad is very fast,” Soren said as Spock came out and walked over to them.

Jim chuckled and saw that Spock didn’t look out of breath at all.

“I take it you won?” Jim asked Spock.

“I did, but Soren was a worthy opponent.”

“Jim, I bet you can beat him,” Soren said.

Jim grinned, “I probably can, but I can’t leave Sylar.”

“I can watch him.  You and dad go play laser tag and I’ll stay here.”

“I don’t think…” Jim tried saying at the same time Spock said, “That is not…”

“I can keep an eye on them,” a female worker said from the prize counter behind them.  “There isn’t many people here right now, so I can watch them.”

Jim looked to her and then up to Spock.  The Vulcan walked up to the worker and growly low, “If anything or anyone harms them, I will hold you responsible.  Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” the woman said, stepping back from the counter and Spock.

“Good.”  Spock then turned and went back over to Jim and his sons. “We will play a short game and I will win.”

Jim placed Sylar back in the stroller and shook his head, “I don’t think so, pointy.” Jim then looked to Sylar and said he’d be right back and told Soren not to move from the bench.

“I will not move,” Soren nodded and said.

Jim and Spock then went to the laser tag entrance and checked in.  They were the only ones playing that round and the worker set it up for a short math of three minutes. 

Inside the arena waiting area, Jim and Spock put on their laser tag vests and made sure their laser guns were on.  Spock was in blue and Jim was in yellow.   The worker told them the rules quickly before stepping out of the room.  A countdown clock started at five and Jim and Spock exchanged a look.

“You’re going down, Spock.”

“Highly unlikely, James.”

Jim grinned at the Vulcan as the clock hit zero and then he stormed into the arena and dove for a hiding spot.

* * *

 

A minute into the game, Jim was slowly creeping through the arena and ducking behind various walls and obstacles. Spock had managed to hit him a few times but Jim could not locate where the Vulcan was lurking.

It was black inside the arena except for the various neon lights illuminating some walls and obstacles. Jim crouched behind a small column and peaked around the corner. He had yet to find Spock.  He was about to turn to head the other way when his vest light up, notifying him that he’d been hit.

He turned and looked all around before seeing Spock on the second level of the arena.  Jim laughed and ran towards the ramp to that level and run up it.  He quickly found Spock and they engaged in laser fire for several moments before Jim managed several hits on Spock.  He then turned and fled down the ramp.  He turned a few corners on the bottom level, went behind a few columns and then hid with his back against one and caught his breath.

Jim heard a noise nearby and held his breath.  He peaked around the column but didn’t see anything.  He sighed in relief and then turned back around and came face to face to Spock.  Jim let a little surprise shriek before trying to run away.

Spock reached out and grabbed Jim and pulled him back. He crowded Jim against the column and raised his laser gun to his vest. Jim dropped his gun to the floor and smiled.

“You got me, Spock.”

“Indeed.  Do you admit defeat?” Spock asked, stepping a little closer to Jim.

Jim and Spock’s eyes met and they held each other’s gaze.  Jim licked his lips and Spock’s gaze went to the pink tongue. Spock looked back up to Jim’s eyes and Jim saw a heated looked there.   Jim licked his lips again and Spock dropped his laser gun.  They both then grabbed at each other.  Jim wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck as the Vulcan’s strong arms came around his back; their lips meeting in a desperate and passionate kiss.


	13. A Date

The laser tag worker opened the door to the arena and waited for Spock and Jim to come out as their time had ended.  He waited and waited and waited before realizing they weren’t coming.  He sighed and turned on all the lights to the arena and walked around looking for the two of them. The worker rounded a corner and stopped.  He sighed again in annoyance at the sight of Jim and Spock as this was not the first time he’d seen this happen in the arena. 

The Vulcan had the human pinned against a column while they engaged in a seriously heated make-out session. The worker took a couple steps closer to them and then cleared his throat, hoping the two would break apart.

They didn’t.  Instead the human moaned and threaded his hands through the Vulcan’s hair.

The worker shook his head.  He walked up to the back of the Vulcan and tapped him on the shoulder.  It startled the Vulcan who tore his lips from the human and quickly turned on the worker and growled at him. Jim blinked and saw that all the lights were on.

“I…sorry, sorry,” the worker said, holding his hands up and backing up.  “Your time is up.”

“We’re sorry,” Jim told the man. Jim then picked up his laser gun and proceeded towards the exit.  Spock picked up his as well and followed Jim after apologizing to the worker.

* * *

 

“Did you beat him?” Soren asked when Jim and Spock walked up him and Sylar.

“Um…” Jim started, a blush appearing on his face.  “We…”

“Tied,” Spock finished.  “We tied.”

Soren nodded and then looked over his father, “Your hair is messed up, sa-mekh, and your cheeks are flush.  Jim was a worthy opponent wasn’t he?”

Jim and Spock both blushed deeper and nodded at Soren.  Jim walked passed Soren and went over to the stroller and saw Sylar was sucking on his binky.  Sylar’s eyes lit up when he saw Jim and he waved his little arms about.

“Missed me, huh?” Jim asked with a smile.

“He did, but he did not cry,” Soren told him.  “May we play some of the arcade games now?”

“Of course.  Bet I can beat you in a racing game.”

“You will not, Jim,” Soren said before walking quickly over to a racing simulator. 

Jim went to follow with Sylar’s stroller but Spock reached a hand out and took Jim’s hand.  When Jim looked to him, Spock said, “I believe we need to talk.”

“We will, Spock.  Just…not here.”

“Indeed.  Tonight when the boys are asleep perhaps?”

“Jim! You have to pick your racer!” Soren called from racing simulator. 

Spock released his t’hy’la’s hand, “Go and play with Soren.  I will stand by and look after Sylar while the two of you play.”

Jim nodded and really wanted to give Spock a quick kiss but restrained himself.  He turned and headed for the simulator to race against Soren.

* * *

 

Later that night, after Jim had tucked Soren into bed and put Sylar in his bassinet, Jim went downstairs with the baby monitor and entered Spock’s study.  Spock went to stand from where he sat behind his desk but Jim held up a hand for him to stop.

“So, listen...we are not having sex anytime soon.  Is that clear?”

Spock sat down and nodded, “Yes, clear.”

Jim sighed and sat down in a chair in front of the desk, “I like you, a lot, but you’re married…bonded…whatever you are and I don’t want to be a homewrecker even though I know you don’t like her and don’t wanted to be with her.”

“I…like you as well. A lot.”

Jim gave Spock a sweet smile before asking, “Have you ever liked anyone before?  Any crushes?”

“No, I have not.  I have never…felt like this before you. My heart either beats faster or constricts when I am with you.”

Jim’s cheeks tinted pink slightly, “You like me.  I like you.  You’re married.”

“I just sent a message to T’Pring formally requesting our bond be dissolved.”

“You did?”

“I did.”

“And it wasn’t because of me.”

“You were only a small part of my decision.  T’Pring has not been a mother to our sons and I…I believe it would be not be beneficial to Soren or Sylar’s development if she is a continued presence in their life.  I have calculated a ninety-two percent chance that she will agree to dissolution as I know she prefers to keep company with another.”

Jim’s eyes went wide.  He stood up suddenly, “She’s cheating on you?!”

Spock was taken back by Jim’s outburst and he sat back in his chair, “Yes, I suppose she is.”

“That bitch! You…you’re great and you two have two amazing boys and she’s fucking someone else?”

Spock stood up from the chair as Jim kept ranting and walked around his desk to him. Jim was waving his arms around an in the middle of cursing T’Pring’s existence when Spock put his hand around Jim’s neck and pulled him for a chaste kiss.

Jim melted against him and kissed back.  He nearly whined when Spock pulled back and rested his forehead against his.

“You’re a very good kisser for someone who has never done it,” Jim told him before reaching for one of Spock’s hands and running two of his fingers against Spock’s. Spock closed his eyes and shuddered at the contact.

“And you are most proficient in Vulcan kissing,” Spock replied. “Will you go on a date with me?”

Jim moved back and looked at the Vulcan, “A date?”

“Yes.  I believe that is customary when two people have admitted to liking one another. They court or date to get to know each other better and see if marriage is a possibility in the future between them.”

Jim’s got slightly wider, “Marriage?”

“I mean…that is…I…”

Jim chuckled and shook his head, “Marriage is maybe rushing it a little right now, Spock. Let’s go on a date first and see how that goes and work on you getting divorced before you bring up marriage again, okay?”

“Affirmative.”

“Also you should meet my friends.”

“So that you may get their approval of me?”

“Possibly,” Jim grinned.  “We go bowling on Saturday nights and usually date nights are on Fridays but I don’t want to leave the boys two nights in a row.”

“My parents are back in town.  Perhaps tomorrow that will be willing to babysit while the two of us go out to dinner?”

“I like that and we can see if they’ll watch them again Saturday night as well.”

Spock nodded.

“And…maybe we not tell them we’re going on a date.  I don’t know how your parents would feel about you dating someone that isn’t your spouse.  We should also not tell Soren…”

“Jim,” Spock interrupted. “My parents do not care for T’Pring.  In fact, I believe my mother gave me her blessing last week to find a new spouse.”

“That explains all the questions she kept asking me,” Jim muttered.

“As for Soren, I believe he would welcome the news but perhaps it would be best to not say anything to him just yet.”

Jim smiled and went to respond when he got a sharp pain in his head moments before Sylar started crying through the baby monitor. Jim rubbed his temple and turned to head upstairs to check on Grumpy Pants.  At the door to Spock’s study, Jim turned and said, “Dinner. Tomorrow.  You pick the place, alright?”

Spock nodded, “Yes, Jim.”

Jim gave him a smile that made Spock’s heart beat faster, “Goodnight, Spock.”

“Goodnight, Jim.”

* * *

 

Early the next evening, Jim stood over Sylar who was laying on his activity mat staring up at Jim with his big brown eyes.  The Vulcan baby had a grumpy look about him as Jim told him that he was leaving for the a few hours.

“Now Grumpy Pants,” Jim said.  “You will be a very good boy for your grandparents while your father and I are out for two hours.  Is that clear?”

Sylar made a grumpy little noise in reply.  Jim sighed and felt a small headache coming on as he knelt down over Sylar.

“Please,” Jim begged.  “Just two hours and your big brother and Grammy and Grandpa will take good care of you.  I will back, I promise.” Jim then blew a raspberry on Sylar’s left cheek and chuckled as Sylar made a surprised face then giggled. Jim’s headache receded as he again promised he’d be home in a few hours.

“Where are you two going?” Amanda asked Spock as they stood in the doorway of the living room watching Jim and Sylar’s interactions. 

“A seafood restaurant near the docks.  They have a vegetarian selection as well,” Spock replied.

“Why are you going out on a Wednesday?”

Spock remember the lie Jim had told him to say and responded, “Jim has been working hard the past month or so and I thought I would take him out in thanks for all that he does.”

Amanda gave Spock a look and then chuckled, “That sounds lovely.” _And so fake.  They are going on a date._

 _I believe they are, beloved,_ Sarek responded through their bond from his seat in the living room.

“Jim, it is time to depart,” Spock spoke up as Soren brought an armful of blankets into the room. Spock looked to his son and arched one of his slanted brows, “Soren?”

“Jim said I could show Grandfather how to make a blanket fort,” Soren replied before depositing the blankets on the floor next to Sylar and Jim.

Jim stood up and gave Soren a hug before walking over to Spock, “Ready to go.  Amanda, Sylar’s bottles are…”

“I know how to take care of him, Jim,” Amanda told him before shooing him and Spock out of the house.

* * *

 

When they arrived at the restaurant, the hostess led them to a table near the back next to a floor to ceiling window.  Jim sat and then admired the view they had of the bay and the sun starting to set.

“Is this restaurant appropriate, Jim?”

Jim looked to his date and smiled, “It’s perfect.  Thank you.” Jim saw the tips of Spock’s ears tinted green and Jim had to restrain himself from wanting to break his ‘no sex’ rule.

_No, Captain Kirk.  Not sleeping with a married, bonded Vulcan.  You can wait._

As Jim was thinking that Spock was thinking, _You went without intercourse for years, Spock.  You have never had the desire to engage in it out of your Time…you cannot throw Jim into your bed. No._

Spock looked down at his menu and zeroed in on an entrée he would order as Jim looked to his menu as well.  Their waiter came up to their table and asked for their drink orders.

“Can I order wine?” Jim asked Spock.

The Vulcan looked up and nodded, “Please order whatever you wish, Jim.”

Jim smiled and then looked to waiter, “I would like a glass of your house white wine and the salmon, but can you leave the tarragon off of it.  I’m allergic.”

“Of course, Sir,” the waiter said, jotting down Jim’s order in his notepad.  The waiter then looked to Spock.

“I would like a glass of your orange and blueberry infused water and for my entrée I would like the seared chickpea cake,” Spock ordered.

“That sounds good,” Jim told Spock as the waiter left.  Jim then looked around the restaurant at the other patrons then looked back out the window at the view.

“In my readings of what a date entails,” Spock started.  “We are to get to know each other better.”

Jim chuckled and looked back to Spock, “Well, what do you want to talk about?  You know most everything about me. My parents, Frank, Tarsus, and my education and job before this.”

“Why did you leave your last job?  You said you and your boss had a disagreement.”

Jim nodded, “Guy was a jackass.  I didn’t like some of the regulations they were skirting just to complete some projects and I told him it wasn’t right.  He said either be a team player or leave.  So I ratted them out to the safety commission, anonymously, and then turned in my resignation.”

“I see.  Were they found to be at fault with any of their regulation skirting?”

Jim snorted, “Oh yeah. Big time.  Luckily no one had gotten hurt, but the possibility of injury was serious so they are being fined so much that they may have to shut down their company.”

“It was good of you to report them.”

Jim nodded, “My dad died in an engineering accident because of some company skirting regulation and I couldn’t let that happen to someone else’s parent.  I had to tell someone.”

“Do you remember him?”

Jim gave Spock a sad smile and shook his head, “Not really.  I was barely two when he died.  I…I do have one memory that I argued with a psych teacher about in high school.  She said since I thought I was a year old that the memory wasn’t real because one year olds don’t remember stuff. She said my mom probably told me about it and I just think it’s a memory or that I dreamed it.  I asked my mom about it and she had no clue so I know it is a memory and not something I thought up.”

“What is the memory?” Spock asked as their waiter sat their drinks down and then walked away.

Jim chuckled, “It’s silly.”

“I would still like to know.”

Jim smiled, “So, back in Riverside my mom’s parents had a farm.  Before they passed away, we lived in a house nearby.  One day, it was just dad and I and, again, I was like a year old, dad took me over to the farm.  He got a small kiddy pool from somewhere and filled it up with water in the backyard and put me in to splash around.  I guess it was summer time.  Anyway, I remember sitting in the pool and watching my dad walk over to the pig pen to check on them.  He turned to me and smiled and then one of the pigs rammed the fence next to my dad’s legs and it scared him.”

Jim paused and restrained from laughing so he could continue, “He…he fell into the pig pen.  Got pig crap and mud all over him.  I remember giggling about it as he pulled himself out of the pen.  He told me to not tell anyone then took me inside the house so he could clean himself off.”

Spock gave him a very small smile and watched Jim laughing about his memory. 

“That sounds like it was a humorous event,” Spock said after Jim calmed himself and took a swig of his drink.

Jim set his wine glass down and wiped his eyes before nodding, “Yeah, it was.  What is your earliest memory?”

Spock thought about it for a few moments and then said, “I believe I was roughly a year old as well. I remember being at the top of the stairs in my parents’ house.  My older half-brother Sybok was next to me.  He was…six…seven I believe.  Well the next thing I remember is then being at the bottom of the stairs and crying.”

Jim sat up and his eyes went wide, “He pushed you down the stairs?”

“I do not know.  I just remember being at the top of the stairs with him then being at the bottom, crying, and seeing that he was still at the top staring at me.”

“Oh my god! Spock, that’s…I’m so sorry.  You poor thing,” Jim said, reaching his right hand out to take Spock’s left in his.  “Were you hurt?”

Spock moved their hands to that their palms rested against each other, “According to my mother, no, I was not injured.  Shaken up is what she said.”

Jim nodded and then rubbed two of his fingers against Spock’s pulse on his wrist, “If it makes you feel any better, my older brother would try and leave me at parks so he could get a new sibling.”

“I hope Soren will not do that to Sylar.”

Jim smiled, “Soren is amazing and would probably only do that if Sylar keeps crying for hours at a time.”

Spock inclined his head and then moved his pointer and index fingers down Jim’s palm and to the tips of Jim’s same fingers.  They both stared at each other with heated gazes that was interrupted when their waiter brought over their food.

They moved their hands away from each other and proceeded to eat and discuss Spock’s work at the Science center. Spock informed Jim that his students were displeased by the short notice in yesterday’s class cancelation which made Jim laugh.

“So no more playing hooky then?”

“No,” Spock replied as Jim took a big bite of his salmon.  “Not unless you would like to teach my students advanced astrosciences?”  

Jim swallowed and then shook his head, “Nope.  Maybe my friend Sulu would like to teach it for you though.”

“Hikaru Sulu?”

“Yeah, do you know him?” Jim asked before feeling his throat getting a bit scratchy. He tried clearing his throat but the feeling persisted.

“Are you well, Jim?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jim choked up.  He took his glass of wine and tried taking a drink but coughed it up when he couldn’t swallow it down. 

“T'hy'la, you are not well,” Spock stated with worry before standing up from his seat and moving to his t’hy’la.

“Can’t…breathe…” Jim managed before blacking out.


	14. Purring Vulcans

“Do you like the fort, Grandfather?” Soren asked as he and Sarek sat in the newly built fort.  Sarek looked around the blanket creation and nodded.

“It is interesting,” Sarek replied.

Soren held back a smile at his grandfather’s comment. 

“I have read the book you recommended,” Sarek told his grandson.  “ _Matilda._ Jim is Miss Honey and you wish for him to be your other parent.”

“Yes. I want Jim as my other parent and I do not believe mother would not mind.  It is okay to choose a new parent. I…I do not have a connection with mother.  The bond is there but…it is infirm.  I do not feel anything from her with the bond.  With father…I know he is there and the bond is strong.”

“That is how a parental bond should be.”

“I know,” Soren said. “With Jim…we do not have a bond…yet…but I feel he is there and when he gives me a hug or kisses me goodnight, I wish I could project how much comfort he brings me but there is no bond so I cannot.”

Sarek held his hand out to his grandson, near his meld points, “May I?”

Soren nodded and closed his eyes and Sarek placed his fingers to the boy’s meld points and initiated a meld. Sarek found the boy’s parental bonds and sure enough, Spock’s bond with Soren was full developed; strong and glimmering.  Soren’s bond with T’Pring on the other hand was barely a thread; infirm like Soren had said and gloomy. Sarek broke the meld and internally sighed.

“It would not take much to break your parental bond with T’Pring.”

Soren opened his eyes, “I am aware.  I…I have been trying to break it myself during my meditations.”

“That is not wise.  A mind adept will break it.”

Soren nodded as Amanda pulled back a blanket on the top of the fort and stared down at them.  Sylar was in her arms sucking on his binky.

“Look at the two of you,” she said.  “How cute.”

“Wife…” “Grandma…” Sarek and Soren sighed.

Amanda chuckled and was about to place the blanket back over the top with Sylar’s burst out crying, his binky falling to the floor. Startling the others, Soren and Sarek crawled from the fort as Amanda tried calming a hysterical Sylar.   

“Oh, sweetie,” Amanda cooed.  “Honey, please stop crying.  What is wrong?”

Soren looked at his brother in concern before hearing his grandfather’s communicator go off.  Amanda continued to try and calm her youngest grandson as Sarek moved into the other room to answer his comm.

When he came back in he told them, “James suffered an allergic reaction at the restaurant and is on the way to the hospital.”

Soren’s eyes went wide, “Jim!  We must go now!”

* * *

 

Spock sat at Jim’s bedside and held the blonde’s hand.  Doctor McCoy had been working when the paramedics brought Jim in and immediately knew what to give him.  While McCoy had tended to Jim, Spock had notified his family of what had happened.  He knew they were on the way as Spock could hear Sylar’s crying over to communicator.

Spock sighed.  This was not the first date he had envisioned.  He wanted to finish dinner then go for a stroll in the park with Jim and perhaps, after his parents had left and the boys were asleep, engage in some type of activity with Jim in his bedroom or the couch if Jim was adamant on no sexual content. Instead, the restaurant had screwed up and put tarragon on Jim’s plate. 

Jim was still out, but was breathing normally again.  McCoy had informed him that Jim would wake soon, though. Spock removed his hand from Jim’s and lightly caressed Jim’s cheek.

As Spock moved his hand away he heard his son’s cries coming down the hallway.  Spock turned to the door and waited.  The cries got louder and closer until the door barged opened and Soren came bursting in, followed by his little brother and grandparents.  Soren went to Jim’s bedside while Amanda handed over the crying Sylar to his father.

“I tried calming him,” Amanda said.

Spock nodded and then placed Sylar on his back on the bed next to Jim. Sylar’s cries slowly stopped as the boy turned his head and looked to the sleeping Jim.

“Will he be alright?” Soren asked. “Why is he not awake?”

“He will wake soon,” Spock told his son. 

Soren nodded and then said, “Those at the restaurant will pay.”

“Soren, it was an accident.” _And I have already threatened numerous lawsuits._

Soren nodded and look to Jim.  He reached a hand out and softly grabbed Jim’s wrist. Sylar then cuddled his face against Jim’s side and started purring.

“Spock, a word in private,” Sarek spoke up before turning and heading out of the door. Spock looked to the door then back to Jim and his sons.

“I’ll watch over them, Spock,” Amanda told her son. “Go talk to your father.”

Spock reluctantly nodded and headed out of the room. He walked a short distance down the hallway to waiting room that was empty besides his father.  Sarek was sitting in chair to the side and motioned for Spock to sit next to him.

“I believe Sylar has developed a parental bond with James,” Sarek said as Spock sat down.

“I suspect that is correct.  Jim has gotten headaches whenever Sylar has been upset.  The headaches disappear once Sylar is happy.”

Sarek nodded, “Then it would be logical to sever Soren’s bond with T’Pring and have a parental bond established with Jim.”

Spock looked to his father, “T’Pring needs to agree to have our bond dissolved and then I will need to propose to Jim.”

Sarek turned to meet his son’s gaze, “Logical as well.  Both should happen soon.”

“Father…”

“Father! Jim is awake!” Soren exclaimed as he came running into the waiting room.  Soren then turned and quickly ran out of the room. 

Spock went to follow but hesitated and looked to his father.  Sarek nodded at his son to go so Spock stood and quickly walked to back to Jim’s room.

When he entered the room he found Jim awake and sitting up, holding Sylar in his arms.  Soren was sitting at the end of the Jim’s biobed with his legs cross while Amanda was sitting in a chair next to the bed. Jim turned his gaze from Sylar to Spock and smiled at him.

“Hey, you,” Jim said.  “Sorry I ruined our night out.”

Spock went to Jim’s bedside and curbed the urge to embrace his t’hy’la in front of his mother and sons.

“All that matters is that you are well, Jim,” Spock told him.  “How do you feel?”

“Um…not so bad.  Feel a little drained, but that’s usually what happens after a reaction like that.”

“You need to rest then,” Bones said, coming into the room.  Jim snorted as Bones walked around Spock and looked over the readings next to Jim’s biobed. “Heart rate is normal, breathing is normal…”

“Everything is normal, Bones. When can I leave?”

“Such a princess brat,” Bones mumbled before saying, “If these readings hold for the next hour then you can leave then. Okay?”

Jim nodded, “Okay.”

Bones patted Jim on the head before Soren got off the bed and went around to stand before Bones.  Bones looked to the kid, “Yes?”

“What other allergies does Jim have? I would like to have a list handy to make sure this does not happen again,” Soren asked Bones.  “Also, do you have a tricorder that I could borrow to monitor what foods Jim eats to make sure they are not what he is allergic to.”

Jim groaned and plopped his head back against his pillow, “I know my allergies.”

Bones glanced to Jim before smirking and telling Soren, “I do have an extra tricorder and I will get you a list of everything Jim is allergic to. Come with me, kid.”

Jim shook his head as Bones led the young Vulcan out of the room.  Jim could hear Soren ask in mild shock, “He’s allergic to how many things?!

Amanda chuckled at her grandson before standing from her chair when she saw Sarek enter the room.

“Since Jim is awake and well,” she started. “Sarek and I will head back to the embassy.”

“Thank you for watching the boys, Amanda,” Jim told her. “And for coming here.  I’m sorry that I…”

“Jim, do not apologize for something you have no control over. It’s alright.  I’ll come by tomorrow and help you with the boys so you can rest.”

“Thank you.”

Amanda kissed Jim’s and Sylar’s foreheads before telling her son goodbye. Sarek nodded at them as well and then left with his wife. When they left, Spock reached his hand out and caressed Jim’s cheek like he had done when the blonde had been out.

“I’m fine, Spock,” Jim said, leaning into Spock’s touch. “Not the first time this has happened and probably won’t be the last. I usually am good about bringing my hypo of epinephrine with me.”

“Next time we will remember it and I will be dutiful at choosing a restaurant that uses no ingredients you are allergic to.”

Jim smiled, “I’m not just allergic to food, Spock.  I once broke out in an allergic rash while fishing with Sulu.  Apparently some larvae thing in the bait caused it.  Also some types of faux leather give me a reaction.  Found that out after an interesting night with my ex.”

Spock furrowed his brows together hearing that which made Jim laugh.

“Sorry.  That’s not something a new significant other wants to hear.”

“Especially when you are holding that new significant other’s son.”

Jim turned Sylar around to face him and held him up to eye level, “Hey there Grumpy Pants.  Woke up to you purring.  You okay?”

Sylar blinked at Jim then reached his arms out to him.  Jim cooed at the boy before bringing him closer and cuddling him.  Sylar buried his face into Jim’s neck and started to purr again.  Something in Jim’s mind brightened up and Jim started to feel less drained. He rubbed the boys back and closed his eyes, relishing in the comfort the three month old was bringing him. Spock’s hand slipped from Jim’s cheek to rest on the hand that was rubbing Sylar’s back.

Jim opened his eyes and stared at Spock. Spock leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to Jim’s lips before pulling back.

“You scared me, ashayam,” Spock said quietly.

“Didn’t mean to, Spock,” Jim replied.  “What’s those words mean? Ashayam and twila…tyla?”

“T’hy’la.”

“Yeah that.  You called me that as I was passing out at the restaurant.”

Spock figured it was time to tell Jim what it meant and how Sylar most likely had a parental bond with him.  Spock opened his mouth to inform Jim when Soren came back into the room with a tricorder strapped around his neck. Spock internally sighed and slipped his hand from Jim’s and stood up straight.

“Look, Jim,” Soren stated, holding up the tricorder. “Doctor McCoy, while he is a most cantankerous human, is quite a competent and knowledgeable doctor.  He has provided me with the exceedingly extensive list of all your known allergens and I am now prepared to make sure an event like this does not happen again.”

Jim shook his head and laughed, “Great. Super.  Another Bones.”

“It is rude to be insult a child, Jim,” Soren told him.

Jim laughed more at the young Vulcan as Soren made a grumpy face.  Jim stopped laughing and reached out to Soren and ruffled his hair.

“Hey, I’m glad you’re gonna look out for me, Logical Pants.  Maybe Bones will show you how to administer an allergy hypo in case something like this happens again.”

Soren nodded and Jim moved his hand back. Jim then looked to his Vulcans and grinned.

“So who wants to sneak me out of here early?” Jim asked.

Spock and Soren shook their heads as Sylar made a little growly noise.

* * *

 

By Saturday evening, Jim was starting to get a bit tired of Soren monitoring what food he ate.  Jim knew the boy meant well, though. Jim was sitting in the living room while Soren ran his tricorder over him. Spock showing his parents upstairs to his room. Since Jim and Spock would be out later, Amanda and Sarek were going to spend the night.

“Your dad and I are just going to the bowling alley,” Jim told him.  “Bones will be there so you don’t have to worry.”

“Worrying is illogical,” Soren replied.  He turned off his tricorder then looked at Jim.  “Are you certain you and father wish to go out tonight?”

Jim nodded, “Your father wants to meet my friends.  We’ll be back by ten.”

“That is past my bedtime, Jim.”

“You can stay up if you want.”

“Or you could stay here and father can go bowling with your friends?”

Jim chuckled and shook his head.

“Sylar will be upset,” Soren tried.

Jim sighed and looked to the boy in his bouncer.  Jim got up from the couch and knelt in front of Sylar. He picked up the boy and cuddled him.

“Are you gonna be grumpy while I’m gone?”

Sylar furrowed his slanted brows together and made a grumpy face at Jim.

“Please don’t do that, Sylar,” Jim pleaded.  “You father and I will be back tonight and you can cry all you want then.”

Soren wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle and rested his cheek against Jim’s stomach. “Don’t go,” he mumbled. _He smells of sa-mekh,_ Soren thought. _Good._

Jim internally groaned.  He moved one hand down to wrap around Soren’s shoulders as he held Sylar with his other arm.

“You two.  Spock and I are just going to the bowling alley.  Two…three hours tops.  The alley doesn’t have anything I’m allergic to so I will be fine.”

“Fine has variable definitions.”

Jim laughed as Spock and his parents came into the room.  Jim looked up to see Spock staring at him and the boys.  Jim couldn’t place the look Spock was giving them but it made him feel warm inside. He smiled at Spock who snapped out of his staring and stood up straight.

“Jim, it is time to depart.”

“And I am ready to depart except I’ve got two Vulcans on me,” Jim replied.

Amanda huffed out a light chuckled before walking over to Jim and taking Sylar from him.  Sylar let out a small grunt of discontent and waved his arms back to Jim. Jim smiled at Sylar as Amanda adjusting the squirming baby in her arms. Jim felt a headache coming up.

“Sylar,” Jim started, leaning in close to the Vulcan baby so their foreheads touched. “I will be back later. I promise.  It won’t be like last time. No more allergic reactions or hospital, okay.”

Sylar let out some baby noises and then gave a little smile to Jim.  The headache disappeared and Jim felt contentedness in back of his head.  Jim smiled at Sylar and gave him an eskimo kiss before pulling back. 

Soren hugged Jim tight and then released him. He turned to his father and said, “Do you have his hypos?”

Spock nodded.

“I’m right here,” Jim said.”

“If anything happens you can administer the adrenalin, right?”

“Yes,” Spock replied.

“I am right here,” Jim tried again.  Amanda chuckled at the scene before ushering Jim and Spock out of the door.

“Be safe both of you and stay out as long as you’d like,” she told him.

“Negative,” Soren spoke up. “Come back in no more than two hours.”

“We’ll be back when we’re back,” Jim responded with a laugh.

* * *

 

Three hours and forty-seven minutes later, Jim and Spock left the bowling alley and headed home. 

“Your friends are…”

“Amazing,” Jim interrupted.

Spock gave Jim a looked before shaking his head, “Interesting would be the word.  Doctor McCoy is a…sore loser.”

Jim laughed, “Oh, yeah, he can be.  Maybe next time you two can be on the same team.”

“Perhaps.  Misters Sulu and Scott are quite knowledgeable in science and engineering. I had read papers they had written so it was pleasant to engage in conversation with them.”

Jim smiled and then grabbed Spock’s hand and laced their fingers together.  Spock stiffened for a moment before relaxing and rubbing his thumb against Jim’s skin.

“Such an act would be considered scandalous and indecent if we were on Vulcan,” Spock informed him.

“Well it’s a good thing we’re not on Vulcan then,” Jim replied before turning to Spock and kissing him soundly. When he broke the kiss, Jim grinned at Spock and asked, “What did you think of Gaila?”

“I would like to introduce you to my friend, Uhura.  I believe she and Mr. Scott are engaged in a romantic relationship.  In my reading of human courtships, going on a double date stood out.  We could do that.”

“What about Gaila?”

“As she does not have a romantic partner then she cannot come.”

Jim shook his head, “Do you like her?”

Spock blinked.

“You don’t?”

“She is…flirtatious.”

“Well she’s an Orion.”

“She…touches you.”

“She’s friendly.”

“I do not wish her to be friendly with you,” Spock said, his eyes darkening.

Jim grinned, “Want me all to yourself, huh?” Jim stepped closer to Spock, their chests touched together as Jim kept their faces a mere inches from one another.  “She told me something while you went to comm your parents.”

Spock’s nose flared as he resisted the urge to throw Jim over his shoulder and take him to a bed, “What did she tell you.”

“That I apparently reek of your…territorial pheromones.”

“You are mine.”

Jim nodded and then stepped back, “I know, but you…”

“Need a divorce.”

Jim gave him a sad smile and nodded, “We can’t be...entirely each other’s until then.”

Spock took Jim’s hand in his and brought it up to his lips.  He gently kissed Jim’s knuckles causing Jim’s eyes to light up.

“How princely of you,” Jim commented before tugging them down the street to the townhouse.

_T’Pring has yet to return my messages.  I will send her another notice,_ Spock thought.

* * *

 

“You still haven’t told me what those words mean.  Ashayam and twila,” Jim said as they walked up the steps to the front door. 

“T’hy’la,” Spock corrected.  “And I shall tell you soon.” _I will also inform you soon that Sylar has a parental bond with you._ Spock unlocked the door and opened it to reveal darkness and quiet.

“Everyone must be asleep,” Jim murmured to Spock.  “Let’s be quiet.”

Spock nodded and led Jim in before quietly shutting and locking the door.  He then followed Jim up the stairs to the second floor which was just as dark and quiet. Spock peaked his head into Soren’s room and saw his oldest was sound asleep. He moved from the room to see Jim coming out of Sylar’s nursery with the baby in his arms, awake and looking around.

“At least someone waited up for us,” Jim told Spock.

“I will bid you two a good night then,” Spock said softly.

“Where are you going to sleep? Your parents are in your room.”

“The couch is acceptable.  I have my night clothes and items downstairs already.”

Jim shook his head, “The couch is nice, but…”

Spock arched a brow, “But?”

In the little light there was in the hallway, Spock could make out a red blush appearing on Jim’s cheeks.

“My bed is…bigish.  We could sleep together.  Just sleep though.”

“I do not…”

“It’s comfier than the couch and it’s not like we haven’t slept together before. And to make sure nothing happens between us, Sylar will be asleep in his bassinet beside the bed.”

_Logical,_ Spock thought before nodding.  “I will retrieve my items and meet you upstairs.”

* * *

 

“Just sleeping, Jim,” Jim told himself.  “I stay on my side. He stays on his. Sylar will be in his bassinet.” Jim pulled the covers back on his bed and got under them.  He laid down and made himself comfortable. _It’s not like you haven’t shared a bed with anyone before and nothing happen.  Bones, Sam, that tent incident with Sulu._

Jim snapped from his thoughts as Spock entered the room.  Jim smiled at him as Spock took his things into the bathroom and shut the door.  Jim sat up and turned back the other side of the bed for Spock and then checked to see if Sylar was asleep yet. Sylar was which made Jim happy.

Jim laid back down when Spock came out of the bathroom and turned off the lights.  Jim watched the Vulcan walk around to the other side of the bed and get in beside him.

“Is this alright?” Jim asked. “I could adjust the thermostat is it’s too cold?”

Spock laid on his back and shook his head, “No, this is adequate.  Thank you.”

Jim stared up the ceiling while Spock did the same. There was roughly a six inch gap between them in the bed and both wanted it gone.

“I like your pajamas,” Jim said.

“Thank you.”

“Did your mother buy them?”

“Yes.”

“Cute.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled and turned his head to face Spock, “Remember when we slept on the couch together?”

“As that occurred last week, yes, I remember.  I have an eidetic memory.”

Jim resisted the urge to laugh.  He then licked his lips and said, “Well…we weren’t together then and we…cuddled just fine together on the couch.”

Spock turned onto his side and faced Jim, “Affirmative.”

“Would…could we…do you want to cuddle?”

“Yes.”

Jim smiled, “Oh good.  So um…how do you want to cuddle?”

Spock raised a brow.

“Well there’s spooning? Like we did on the couch at first. My back to your front.  Or you could lay on your back and I cuddle against your side; rest my head on your chest.”

Spock thought of the options as Jim added a third, “Or I could be the big spoon and your back be to my front?”

Spock shook his head at that one which made Jim smile.

“Um…there are other cuddling positions…I think one is…”

“The first one, Jim,” Spock interrupted.  “That one will be satisfactory.”

Jim nodded and turned over and laid on his side.  Spock moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jim, snuggling up against him.  He nuzzled Jim’s neck as Jim grabbed one of Spock’s hands and held it close. Jim smiled when he felt Spock's chest rumble in a purr.  

“This is nice,” Jim commented.

“Indeed.”

Jim relaxed back against Spock and closed his eyes.  Spock kissed the back of Jim’s neck before closing his eyes and taking in Jim’s sweet scent. 

.

.

.

“Spock?”

“Hmm.”

“Don’t get a boner.”

“Pardon?”

“Don’t get excited and have something…come up and poke me.  No funny business with a baby in the room.”

“I am able to restrain myself, Jim.”

“Right, I know.  Me too. Goodnight, Spock.”

“Goodnight, ashayam.”


	15. Someone Is Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple days late, but here it is!

Soren wandered up to Jim’s room in the middle of the night and was lightly surprised to his sa-mekh cuddling with Jim in the bed. Soren made sure Jim and Sylar were asleep before he rounded the bed to Spock’s side and poked his father in the back.

Spock made a little noise but didn’t wake. Soren climbed onto the bed and sat on his knees over his parents. He then reached a hand out and pinched the tip of his father’s ear. Spock’s eyes opened and he turned his head to look up to see his son there.

“Yes?” Spock asked, waving his hand to his ear to get Soren to let it go.

Soren released his father’s ear and said, “Why are you and Jim sleeping together?”

Spock moved away from Jim and sat up. “We…um…the couch was not…comfortable.”

 _Right,_ Soren thought. _Blame the couch._ Soren nodded to his father then requested the meditate. Spock responded with an affirmative and got out of bed. He followed his son down stairs to the first floor of the house and to his study.  Soren pulled over their two meditation mats as Spock set up the incense and meditation lamp. The father and son sat cross legged on their mats across from each other.

Soren was about to close his eyes to begin when Spock asked him a question.

“Soren, what do you think of Jim?”

“I do not understand.  What do I think of him as a nanny?”

Spock shook his head, “I…what do you think of…Jim joining our family.”

Soren’s eyes widened.

Spock mistook his son’s expression for not liking the idea. “You are not pleased.  That is…I will…” Spock stopped talking when his son threw himself into his father’s arms and hugged him.

“Jim would be perfect for our family! He is kind and fun and smart and I wish to have a parental bond with him and he can be my other sa-mehk…my a'nirih!” Soren rambled as he hugged his father tight. “Bond with Jim, father.”

Spock relaxed in relief and hugged his son back. “I am pleased you want Jim apart of our family.  There is something I need to do first…bonds that need to be severed.”

Soren pulled back and nodded, “Mother.”

“Indeed.  I sent her a request but I have not heard back from her.”

“If…if she does not respond, can you get the bonds severed anyway?” Soren asked hopeful.

“That would not be fair, Soren.  I am certain your mother will agree to the request but she has a right to say ‘no’.”

“I do not want her to say ‘no’.”

“Neither do I, my son.  If that happens then I will fight in the Vulcan courts.”

“Good.”

The corners of Spock’s mouth quirked up slightly.  He nodded to his son then had him sit back on his mat.

“Time to meditate then you need to go back to bed,” Spock told his son.

“You just want to go back and sleep with Jim.”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green as he ducked his head at his son’s comment.

“Meditate, Soren.”

**************************************

Jim woke to something poking his back.  He sighed and turned over to tell Spock ‘no funny business’ but instead found Soren sleeping next to him and that it was the boy’s elbow jabbing him.  Jim smiled at the sight and propped himself up on his elbows to see Spock was laying on his back, awake, on the other side of Soren.

“When did this happen?” Jim asked the Vulcan.

“Three point zero eight hours ago,” Spock nearly sighed in response.  “He woke me to meditate and then insisted on coming in here to sleep afterwards.”

Jim chuckled, “Ya’ll are cute.  Did Sylar wake at all last night?”

Spock sat up and shook his head, “Negative.”

Jim looked to the bassinet beside the bed and smiled down at Sylar who was awake and looking back at him.

“Morning, Grumpy Pants. You want a diaper change and a bottle?”

Sylar made a noise in response and then grinned. Jim got out of bed and stretched his arms up.  He slept quite well and felt refreshed.  He turned to Spock and smiled at the Vulcans in his bed.

“What do you want for breakfast, Spock?”

“I will make breakfast this morning,” Spock replied. “What would you like?”

“Um…can you make an omelet?”

“Yes,” Spock told him even though he wasn’t sure if he could make one.

“Great. Thank you,” Jim said, leaning on the bed over Soren to give Spock a quick peck on the lips. “I’ll take care of Sylar and meet you downstairs.”

**************************************

Jim had just finished getting Sylar dressed in a cute outfit when Amanda walked into the nursery and smiled at them.

“Morning,” she said.

“Morning to you too,” Jim replied, holding Sylar in his arms so he could see his grandmother.  “Can you say ‘morning’, Sylar?”

Sylar babbled a baby noise and the waved his arms about. Jim and Amanda chuckled.  Jim was about to hand Sylar over to his grandmother when the fire alarm went off in the house. Jim held Sylar tight and slightly panicked as he and Amanda rushed downstairs to find Sarek and Spock standing in the kitchen trying to get a small fire on the stove out.

Jim sighed and handed Sylar to Amanda before moving the Vulcans out of the way.  He reached under a counter and grabbed a small fire extinguisher.  He held it in his hands, pointed it at the stove top and spray the fire. The fire went out and Jim put away the extinguisher.  He grabbed an oven mitt and took the pan that had been on fire and put it onto the sink and started the water before turning the stove off. The alarm cut off as Soren came into the room in his pajamas.

“What is happening?” Soren asked.

Jim shook his head and then looked to Spock and Sarek, crossing his arms over his chest and waiting for them to explain.

Spock and Sarek looked away but didn’t talk.

“Spock, I thought you said you could make an omelet?” Jim asked.

“I…I implied I knew how to make one. I asked my father for assistance.”

Amanda snorted, “Sarek does not know how to cook.”

Sarek looked to his wife with a raised brow, “I am a competent cook, wife.”

“You are competent at helping me cook.  On your own, you suck.”

Jim laughed at that and then told the Vulcans to leave the kitchen so he and Amanda could make something for breakfast.

**************************************

Jim and Amanda were able to make omelets for the Vulcans, without burning or setting anything on fire.

“So how long are you staying for again?” Jim asked Amanda as they ate breakfast.

“We’re extending our trip a little longer,” Amanda replied. “Perhaps a few more weeks.”

“That’s nice.  I know Soren and Sylar love having their grandparents around.”

Soren nodded in response before looking to his grandfather and sa-mekh. “Jim is going to teach me how to play baseball.”

“There is a team on Vulcan,” Sarek told her grandson.  “Do you wish to play professionally?”

“I do not think so.  I still enjoy my robotics work.”

“Well once I really teach you the game and you start playing in that little league, maybe you’ll change your mind,” Jim said with a smile.

“Can you start teaching me today?”

“Yeah! We can go get you a glove and your own bat.”

“Why do I need a glove?”

Jim shook his head and huffed out a light laugh, “Also will get you a book on the rules of baseball.”

**************************************

After dinner, Amanda and Sarek went back to the Vulcan embassy while Jim took his Vulcans to park near their house. It was still light out for them to play for a little while. There were luckily not a lot of people at the park, so they were able to have the small baseball diamond to themselves.

Spock sat with Sylar in his arms on a bench just outside the baseball field while Jim pointed out all the bases to Soren. 

“I’ll race you around the bases,” Jim said before taking off running from homeplate to first base.  Soren let out a ‘hey!” before running after Jim. The young Vulcan caught up to the human as they rounded second base. Jim laughed as he slowed and let Soren get to home plate before him.

“You beat me!”

“I did,” Soren stated with a small grin. “You are older and therefore get winded easier.”

“Uh, excuse me? I’m old?”

“I said older, Jim.”

“Spock! Your son’s calling me old!” Jim called to the Vulcan.

“Good,” Spock called back.

Jim put his hands on his hips and shook his head, “Yeah, well, I could kick your butt in a race.”

Spock stood up from the bench and carried Sylar over to his son and Jim.  He handed Sylar to Soren to hold before telling Jim, “Let us race then.”

Jim smiled and nodded.  The both got ready at homeplate and had Soren count down from three.  On one, Jim and Spock took off fast towards first plate.  Spock knew he could easily out run the human, but kept his pace back to let Jim run right with him.

When they round second base, Spock started running faster.

“Oh no you don’t,” Jim said before reaching our and grabbing Spock’s arm. He pulled on Spock and ended up causing himself to trip up. Spock tried to catch Jim like when they had fallen at the dinner table a week previous and ended up tumbling down to the ground with Jim.  They rolled together a few feet before they came to a stop with Spock on his back and Jim propped up over him.

Jim chuckled at their positions. “Pinned ya.”

“You did not and I could easily flip us.”

“I am stronger than I…” Jim was cut off when Spock suddenly flipped their positions and held himself over Jim, his hands on either side of Jim’s head while he knees were on the ground on either side of Jim’s hips.

“See,” Spock said with an almost smirk.

Jim glanced to the side and noticed Soren couldn’t really see their faces from the position they were in so Jim leaned up and gave Spock a quick kiss. Spock wanted to kiss back but he heard Soren call to them.  He got up off the ground then helped Jim up. They both walked back over to Soren who was staring at both of them wife a raised brow.

“You two fell,” Soren commented. “And no one won the race.”

“Oh I won,” Jim said with a grin.

“Actually…” Spock tried but Jim shook his head.  

“Nope, Spock, I won. Just admit defeat.”

“I admit nothing, Jim.”

Jim laughed. “Fine, fine.” He then looked to Soren. “Wanna play catch now?”

“Yes, but I think Sylar needs a diaper change first.”

Jim and Spock looked to the baby in Soren’s arms and saw a grumpy little expression on his face.  They then smelled something bad.

**************************************

After changing Sylar, Jim then had Soren put his glove on and they played catch until the sun started to set.

Since they had walked to the park, they had to walk back.  Jim held Sylar while Spock and Soren walked next to him but halfway to the townhouse, Soren got tired so Spock picked his son up and carried him the rest of the way.  Jim thought it was cute how Soren fell asleep in his father’s arms. 

When they entered the townhouse, they carried the boys upstairs and managed to get them into their pajamas and into bed.  Jim put Sylar in his crib for the night but took the baby monitor with him up to his bedroom on the third floor.

Jim got his pajamas on and was about to head back downstairs to chill in the living room when Spock came into the room in his pajamas.

“Can I help you?” Jim asked with a smile.

Spock looked to the bed and then back to Jim. He quirked up one of his slanted brows.

“Is that an ‘I want to cuddle again’ or a ‘let’s do the deed’ eyebrow thing?” Jim questioned.

Spock tried sputtering out a response but Jim went up to him and cut him off with a deep kiss. Spock wrapped his arms out Jim’s waist and deepened the kiss. Jim moaned before pulling back slightly.

“I don’t know about sex sex, but perhaps…we could do something,” Jim suggested.

“Sex sex? Do you mean sexual intercourse?”

Jim chuckled and nodded.

“So…by something else,” Spock said. “What would that entail?”

Jim slid a hand down Spock’s chest to his pants and cupped him.  Spock kept back a groan before grabbed Jim closer and pushing him back onto the bed. Jim crawled back on the bed to rest his head on the pillows as Spock got onto the bed and help himself over Jim. Jim smiled up at him before pulling Spock down on top of him.  They started kissing passionately as Jim reached a hand between them and slid his hand into the Spock’s pajamas and gripped him.  Spock shuddered at the contact and moved his lips from Jim to trail kisses across the blonde’s jaw to his neck as Jim started pumping his hand up and down Spock’s hard cock.

Jim bit his bottom lip and keened as Spock’s hand pulled Jim’s pajama bottoms down.  The Vulcan’s hand then found Jim’s member and copied the movements Jim was doing to him. Spock thrust his hips in time with Jim’s strokes as he nipped at Jim’s neck.

Jim reached his climax first a few moments later, moaning Spock’s name and he came over Spock’s hand.  The Vulcan followed closely behind Jim, stiffening and groaning into Jim’s neck as he soiled the inside of his pajama pants.

Spock moved to lay beside Jim and bask in the afterglow with him.

“That was great,” Jim commented with a lazy smile.

“Indeed.”

“And just think what actual sex will be like when you’re divorced.”

Spock closed his eyes and shook his head as Jim lightly laughed beside him.

**************************************

The next morning, Jim and Spock woke up first with Sylar and went downstairs.  Spock fed his son a bottle then placed him into his rocker just outside the kitchen doorway before moving to Jim who was making breakfast.  He went behind Jim and wrapped his arms around his waist.  Jim smiled as Spock nuzzled the back of his neck before lightly kissing him there.

“Behave, you,” Jim said.

“I am quite a well-behaved Vulcan, Jim,” Spock replied before moving one hand under Jim’s shirt.

Jim chuckled and rubbed back against Spock. “That is not behaving.”

“Then stop being irresistible, t’hy’la.”

Jim shook his head and shooed Spock away from him. “Behave or nothing like last night will happen again for a very long time.”

“What happened last night?” Soren’s voice asked from the doorway.

Jim and Spock blushed and looked to each other, thinking of a way to respond.

“Are we not going to play catch anymore?” Soren questioned.

Jim and Spock both relaxed.

“We are,” Jim assured Soren. “Your father may have to be benched, though.”

“Oh, okay.  As long as we get to play, that is alright.”

Jim grinned at Spock who looked slightly grumpy from his son’s comment.

**************************************

After breakfast, Spock left for work and Jim saw to Soren going back to school.

“What do we not do?” Jim asked as he stood with Sylar in his arms on the porch with Soren.

“I do not get into any more fights,” Soren said.

“Right.  You just walk away from the mean person and do not let them provoke you.”

“Understood.” _I will not fight unless they say something about Jim again. That is not acceptable._

“There’s you bus coming, Soren.  I will see you after school, Logical Pants.”

Soren nearly rolled his eyes but gave Jim a hug before rushing off to catch his bus.  Jim waited until he saw Soren board before bouncing Sylar on his hip and taking him inside the house.

“Now it just you and me, Grumpy Pants,” Jim said. “What are we going to do today?”

Sylar reached a hand to Jim’s nose and grabbed it.

“You want to go bother Bones at work?” Jim questioned, sounding a little nasally. “Great idea. Let’s go.”

**************************************

Later that day, a few hours before Soren was to arrive home from school, Jim came back to the townhouse with a sound asleep Vulcan baby.  He cuddled Sylar to him and relished how calm and happy the boy made him feel.  He walked into the living room and carefully placed Sylar into his rocker to finish his nap. 

Jim was about to turn to head into Spock’s study when he heard the front door open and close.  Jim smiled.

“Spock, you home early?” Jim called before walking into the hallway.  He stopped in his tracks and saw a Vulcan woman standing there in the foyer staring at him hard.  “Um…who are you?”

The Vulcan woman cocked her head to the side before walking closer, “I am T’Pring.  Who are _you_ and why are you in my house?”

Jim’s gulped, “Shit. Hi…um…I’m the manny…nanny. Jim. Jim Kirk.”

T’Pring raised a brow and looked him over. “You are not what I expected when my bondmate said he found a nanny for our sons.”

“Yeah well…I’m new to the whole nanny thing.”

“I see. In any case, Mr. Kirk, your services are no longer needed.  Please leave.”

Jim’s eyes went wide.  He looked back to Sylar sleeping in the living room before looking back to T’Pring. “Ma’am, I can’t leave.  I actually am a live-in nanny.”

“Then pack your things and leave.  I am home now and we do not require your services any longer.”

“I still can’t…”

“I will call the authorities to have you removed,” T’Pring said, her eyes narrowing slightly at Jim.

“Oh no, please don’t do that.  Look I have a lot of stuff, I can pack my suitcase but I’d have to come back and get my other stuff.”

“Then do that.”

Jim reluctantly nodded before heading upstairs.  He quickly through some of his stuff into his suitcase before lugging it downstairs.  He found T’Pring in the living room, staring down at the sleeping Sylar.

“He just went to sleep.  He does still cry but I…you should let me stay until Spock gets home.  I can calm Sylar’s crying,” Jim tried explaining.  He couldn’t stand just leaving while the boy was asleep and Soren was at school.

T’Pring turned to Jim and shook her head. “I am more than capable of taking care of my sons, Mr. Kirk.  If you have gathered your belongings, it is time to leave.”

Jim hung his head and slowly walked to the front door.  He took his keys to the house out of his pocket and sat them on the table beside the door.  He opened the door and took a step out before looking back to T’Pring.

“Please, Mrs…T’Pring, just call Spock first and he’ll explain how Sylar gets when…” T’Pring shut the door in his face.

Jim stood there on the porch and felt his heart breaking.  He knew this was probably temporary and that Spock would fix this but right now, he didn’t know what to do.  He had left his communicator in Sylar’s diaper bag which was in the living room. 

Jim sniffled and picked up his suitcase before leaving the townhouse that had become his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad at me! I'm sorry! Everything will be alright in the end, I promise!


	16. Sylar Is Not Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last chapter was a couple days late, so here is a chapter a day early ^-^

Sylar woke up and yawned.  He stretched his little arms up into the air before looking around.  He didn’t see his dad, Jim, anywhere and was about to start fussing when someone he didn’t recognize walked into the room.  Sylar’s eyes widened as the woman came over to his rocker and stood over him.

“You are awake,” the woman said. “That human stated you would cry. Illogical. Vulcan infants rarely cry.”

Sylar blinked up at the woman he didn’t know.  His brown eyes darted around the room, in hopes of find his dad nearby but he couldn’t see him anywhere.  He couldn’t even see his other dad, the dark haired one, either. He looked back to the woman and narrowed his eyes.

The woman started to reach for him and Sylar let out a wail.  She snatched her arms back as the baby started to cry and cry.

* * *

When Jim had arrived to his and Bones’ apartment, he placed his suitcase in his room and then headed into the living room. 

“Going to call Spock and get back to the townhouse,” Jim told himself, picking up the apartment’s communicator.  He had just pressed the first number when he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head.  He gasped and dropped the communicator; his hands going to his head as the pain got more intense.

“Fuck,” he groaned out, his eyes starting to water.  He gripped his head as he dropped to his knees; the pain becoming unbearable. Jim cried out from the pain before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

Spock stopped in the middle of his lecture when he felt something was wrong.  He shut his eyes and concentrated.  His bond with Sylar was flaring up in discomfort. 

_That should not happen,_ Spock thought. _He is with Jim._

Spock’s eyes snapped open. Was something wrong with Jim? 

Spock quickly apologized to his class and said he had to leave before grabbing up his stuff and rushing out of the hall.

As he left the building and headed for the shuttle stop, Spock pulled out his communicator and called Jim. It rang and rang but no one answered.

_Jim…Sylar…what is wrong?_

* * *

Soren entered his townhouse and immediately heard his brother’s loud cries.  He sighed.

“Jim?” Soren called out, walking into the living room where the crying was coming from.  He stopped cold in the doorway at seeing his mother standing over Sylar who was in his rocker crying.

“Cease crying,” she was telling the hysterical baby. “It is illogical to cry. Stop.”  T’Pring shook her head and turned to see Soren standing there.  “Why does he cry?”

“Where is Jim? What are you doing here?” Soren asked moving past his mother to stand over Sylar. He took his brothers little hand and tried sending him comfort through the contact.

“The nanny has been let go.”

Soren turned to his mother, “What? Why did you do that?”

T’Pring raised a brow, “I am your mother. I can fire the nanny if I wish.  Now make your brother stop his incessant crying.”

“I cannot. He requires our father to make him stop crying,” Soren told her, anger welling up inside that T’Pring was here and had made Jim leave.

“Then call your sa-mekh and tell him to come home.”

“Not sa-mekh, Sylar requires our other father, Jim.”

T’Pring’s eyes darkened.  “Jim is your nanny. Spock is your only father and I am your mother.”

“No! Jim and sa-mekh are our mehku and you made him leave. You should leave!”

T’Pring stared at the anger in the brown eyes of her son before looking to her youngest.  He was still crying, his cheeks tinted green and wet from his tears. She tried concentrating on her bond with him but she got nothing.  There was no bond between them.  She looked back to Soren and concentrated. Her bond with Soren was frail and only slightly thrumming with anger and hurt. 

“I see,” she said. She looked away and nodded. “I will be in your father’s study.” T’Pring then walked out of the room, leaving the boys alone.

Tears started to fall from Soren’s cheeks as he turned back to his brother and picked him up from his rocker.  He sat down on the floor and cuddled the crying Sylar to him.

“It is alright, Sylar. Jim…a'nirih will be back,” Soren told his brother, his bottom lip trembling. “I promise. Sa-mekh will make mother leave and Jim come back.”

* * *

Spock burst into his house and immediately went towards the sound of crying.  He found his sons sitting on the living room floor, Sylar was wailing his little heart out while Soren was crying softly, holding his brother. It nearly broke Spock’s heart seeing his sons in such a state.  He went to where they sat and knelt down next to them.

“What is wrong?” Spock asked.

“She made Jim leave,” Soren sobbed.

“Who?”

“Her,” Soren growled looking behind his father.

Spock turned and narrowed his eyes.  He slowly stood up and faced T’Pring. “Why are you here?”

“I received your request for our bond to be severed. I wished to know why.”

“I do not love you.”

“Love is a human emotion. We have a bond. It would bring dishonor to our…”

“I do not care about honor!” Spock snapped. “I want our bond gone.  I want your bond with Soren, gone.” 

“So you may bond with that human?”

“Yes.”

“He is a…”

“Do not finish that sentence,” Spock growled at her before hearing his communicator go off in his pocket. He pulled it out to silence it when he saw it was Doctor McCoy calling him. Spock answered the call, holding the communicator up to his ear. “Yes, Doctor?”

“Jim’s in the hospital,” McCoy quickly said. Spock’s heart nearly stopped beating as Soren gasped. “I found him unconscious in our apartment bleeding from his ears.  I don’t know what’s wrong with him. Did something happen?”

Spock gripped the communicator as he listened to McCoy.  He looked to T’Pring before speaking to McCoy. “Yes, something has happened.  I will be at the hospital shortly.  Call for a Vulcan mind adept from the Embassy. He is experiencing a turbulent parental bond.”

“A what? What the hell…” McCoy was cut off when Spock disconnected the call.

“Sylar has developed a parental bond with Jim as there was none created between you and him,” Spock said to T’Pring in an icy tone.  “Sylar does not know you, T’Pring. He only knows me and Jim as his parents. You know fully well that messing with a bond can be dangerous to both parties.”

“I did not know Sylar had developed one with the nanny,” T’Pring replied.

“But if you had known, you still would have endangered Jim and Sylar by sending Jim away.”

T’Pring didn’t respond.  Spock shook his head and turned to his children.  He took Sylar from Soren and then took hold of Soren’s wrist as the boy stood up.

“We are going to the hospital to have an adept fix what you did,” Spock told her. “When Jim is well, he will be returning to his house and you will not be here, is that clear?”

T’Pring nodded.

“We will also have our bonds severed. Yours and mine and yours and Soren’s.”

“Affirmative.”

Spock gave her a hard stare down before leaving the townhouse with his sons.

* * *

Jim came to and found himself laying slightly upright in a soft bed that wasn’t his. In his head, waves of comfort soothed him. Before he opened his eyes, he felt that there was someone or something on either side of him…purring while a hand held his his. He opened his eyes and looked to see Soren was cuddled up against his left side, asleep with his chest rumbling against him.  Sylar was on his right, awake and purring against Jim while Spock was seated next to the hospital bed Jim was in, holding his hand.

Jim gave Spock a small smile and asked, “Why am I in the hospital?”

Spock squeezed his hand. “Sylar developed a partial parental bond with you.”

“What?”

“When he woke and you were not there, he experienced such turmoil at your absence and being with someone he did not know, that he inadvertently caused you severe pain through your partial bond to the point you became unconscious.  Doctor McCoy found you in your apartment on the floor. A Vulcan mind adept had to be summoned to complete the bond so you would not experience any mental or physical distress.”

Jim took in what Spock said and was speechless. He opened his mouth to say something but ended up closing it and nodding his head.

“I understand that this information may be…overwhelming, Jim.  You did not ask for a parental bond and now you have one.  I would understand if you wish to have it severed.”

“No…I mean yeah its overwhelming, but…I have a parental bond with Sylar? As in I’m…I’m his…dad?”

“Yes.”

Jim nodded again.  He looked to the sleeping Soren then to Sylar who had turned his head to look at Jim.  He made a happy little baby noise and gave Jim a little grin.  The comfort feeling in his head changed to reflect how Sylar was looking at Jim.  Happiness.

“Wow,” Jim sighed before smiling back at Sylar. “So that’s him in my head?”

“If you close your eyes and concentrate,” Spock explained. “You can see the bond between you two.  It should be bright and strong.”

Jim did as Spock instructed and closed his eyes.  He concentrated and saw what Spock had described; his bond with Sylar bright, strong and thrumming with Sylar’s happiness. Jim opened his eyes and gave Spock one of his wondrous smiles.

“It’s beautiful,” Jim said.

“That is how a bond should be.  The one Soren has with T’Pring is abysmal.”

“T’Pring. Shit, Spock, I am so sorry that I left. I shouldn’t’ve…”

Spock reached out and cupped Jim’s cheek as the blonde started to get emotional. “T’Pring should not have been there. She had no right to tell you to leave.”

“I know, but I still left and I shouldn’t have. I left Sylar alone with her and…”

Spock shook his head for Jim to stop. “Jim, you are not at fault. She is. I do not blame you for leaving. Sylar is well now and so are you. That is all that matters.”

Jim nodded, “I won’t leave him or Soren again.”

Spock gave Jim a little smile and rubbed his thumb against Jim’s cheek. “We do not plan on letting you leave, ashayam.”

Jim grinned. “So I’m stuck with you three illogical Vulcans?”

“We are not the illogical ones.”

“Oh yes you are,” Jim teased.  Spock shook his head before sitting up and leaning forward to kiss Jim soundly.

“You two are the illogical ones,” Soren grumbled before opening his eyes and looking at his parents. “And sa-mekh, you were supposed to notify Doctor McCoy when Jim woke up.”

Spock broke the kiss and sat back in his seat while Jim chuckled.

“Sorry,” Jim told Soren, who got off the bed and pressed a notification button.

“I am glad that you are awake, a'nirih,” Soren said with a small smile.

“Aniri? What’s that mean?”

“A’nirih,” Soren corrected. “It means…” Soren then trailed off and looked to the ground, the tips of his pointy ears tinted green.

Jim raised a brow and looked to Spock. “What?”

“He called you father, Jim.”

“I thought that that sa-mekh word means father?”

“A’nirih means a man who begets, raise, or nurtures a child.”

“Affirmative,” Soren spoke up, looking from the floor to Jim. “A’nirih is you.”

Jim looked to Soren, his heart melting at the boy’s cuteness. “I’m your a’nirih?”

Soren nodded.

Jim picked Sylar up from beside him and had Spock tilt his bed up more so that Jim was seated upright better. He held Sylar in one arm and held his other open for Soren.  Soren climbed back on to the bed and snuggled up against his a’nirih. Spock stood up from the chair and moved to sit on the edge of Jim’s hospital bed. He took in the sight of his family and nodded his head.

Jim smiled at Spock. “Sorry there’s no room for you.”

“When you are discharged we can make a pillow fort in the living room.  There will be enough room then for all of us,” Spock replied, before giving Jim a kiss.

“Stop kissing, dammit,” Bones fussed at them from the doorway. “And how long have you been awake? I told you hobgoblin to tell me as soon as Jim wakes.”

“I told him that, but they were kissing earlier as well,” Soren spoke up as Bones marched up to Jim's bed.

“We can kiss if we want,” Jim said with a smile.  He got a disapproving look from Bones and a raised eyebrow from Soren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm just about done with this story. Maybe one or two more chapters left :)


	17. Bonding

Later that evening, Bones allowed Jim to leave the hospital.  While Bones went to get something from the nurse's station, Soren and Spock reluctantly left Jim in the hospital room alone to go pull the hovercar out front. 

Jim sat on the edge of the biobed with Sylar who was buckled into his baby carrier next to his new daddy. Jim was enjoying having a bond with Sylar.  When the baby was happy and content the bond shimmered in Jim’s head and Jim felt happy.

“Who’s a cutie?” Jim cooed at his new son. Sylar responded with a little grin. Jim smiled. “You’re a cutie.”

“Stop with the baby babble,” Bones grumbled as he came into the room to double checked that Jim was alright. He placed something on Jim’s forehead and looked at his tricorder.

“Bones, get that off my face.”

Bones sighed and took it off before setting his things to the side.  He looked at his friend then pulled Jim into a big hug, holding him tight.

“Bones…”

“I was fucking scared, Jim,” Bones told him.  “Don’t do that to me again. Seeing you on the floor…bleeding…I thought you were dead.”

Jim hugged his friend back. “I promise it won’t happen again.”

Bones sniffled, “Better not happen again or else I’ll kick Spock’s ass.”

Jim laughed and pulled away from Bones. “It wasn’t Spock’s fault.”

“Yeah, well…I still blame him.”

Jim shook his head and looked to his son. Bones looked to Sylar as well and sighed.

“He’s all yours, Jim.”

“I know,” Jim smiled. “Can’t believe I have a three month old.”

“He’s cute but you may want to ask for a paternity test.  Doesn’t look a thing like you, Jim.”

Jim laughed and smacked his friends arm. Bones chuckled as well before reaching a finger out to Sylar’s tummy and tickling him.

“Oochy-woochy kootchie-koo.”

Sylar made a grumpy face and raised a brow at the human doctor before looking at Jim.

“Bones, we’ve been over this.  He doesn’t like baby talk.”

Bones folded his arms over his chest and stared down the baby with an equally grumpy look.  Sylar looked away from his daddy to stare back at Bones.

Jim grinned, “Grumpy Pants, both of you.  Anyway, Bones, I...um...I’ll be moving out…permanently.”

“What? Why?” Bones asked, looking away from the grumpy baby.

“Because Spock and I…are together.”

“Doesn’t mean you have to live with him.”

Jim shook his head, “Well I want to live with him and share his bedroom.”

Bones groaned, “Didn’t need to know that.”

“Well how can we make more babies for you to be grumpy with, Uncle Bones?”

“Ain’t their uncle.” Bones then nodded. “Alright, moving out is…fine.  I’ll have to find a new place then.  Can’t pay the rent and utilities by myself.”

“What if Sulu moves in?”

“Then I’d have plants everywhere. No.”

Jim thought about his friend moving and what he could do.

_Help him find a new place…I could do that.  Help him find a roommate? Eh, he’s too grumpy for a new friend.  If only I could stay with Spock and room with Bones…wait! I can!_

“Move in with me and Spock!” Jim nearly shouted as Spock and Soren entered the room.  Spock eyebrows went up.

“Excuse me?” Spock questioned.

“I don’t…” Bones tried saying but Jim shook his head.

“No, seriously, Spock has an extra room on the third floor. I won’t need it anymore so you can move in, Bones.”

“Logical,” Soren spoke up causing Bones and Spock to turn to the boy.  “Jim has numerous allergies. It would be logical to have his friend and doctor close by in case something is to occur and Jim needs medical attention.”

“But…what happens when Joanna visits?” Bones asked.

Jim stood from the bed and picked up Sylar’s carrier. “Soren and Sylar can room up while Joanna takes Soren’s room.”

“You have a daughter?” Soren asked Bones.

Bones eyed the boy and nodded. “Yeah.”

“How old is she?”

“She’s about your age and don’t you even think of getting any ideas about her,” Bones wiggled his finger at Soren.

Jim chuckled at Soren’s confused look before heading to the door to leave. “Well that settles it; when your lease is up at the apartment, Bones, you’ll move in. Awesome. Now lets get home, Sylar is getting sleepy and Soren has school in the morning.  Seeya Bones!” Jim then strolled out of the room with Soren following after his dad. 

 _What just happened,_ Spock asked himself before looking to the cantankerous doctor. Bones stared back.

“You are not moving in,” Spock said at the same time Bones said: “I am not moving in.”

* * *

 

When they came home, they had dinner and then Jim read Soren a story and put him to bed.  Sylar fussed a little bit when Jim tried putting him in his crib so he got the bassinet from his room and put it in Spock’s room beside the bed. Jim placed his son in the bassinet then sang him a lullaby until the baby fell asleep.

Jim smiled down at his son before looking around Spock’s room. There wasn’t a lot of stuff in the room.  Just the bed, bedside table, dresser, and closet. Jim did notice a couple artifacts that looked Vulcan, hanging on the walls and on the dresser as well as a couple pictures of Soren, Sylar and his parents.

Jim went to the door and looked down the hallway.  He grinned, closed the door then decided to snoop.

* * *

 

Spock finished notifying his parents of the day’s events; he had to convince his mother that it was unnecessary for her to come by at the late hour even if she wanted to make extra sure her babies (including Jim) were alright. After making sure his mother wouldn't show up that night, Spock made an appointment for the next day to have his and Soren’s bonds severed with T’Pring. 

Spock turned off his computer terminal and headed upstairs.  He checked on Soren and found his son asleep.  Spock allowed a small smile at the sight of his sleeping son and thought how tomorrow Jim would become the boy’s official other parent.

He quietly shut the door to Soren’s room and went to check on Sylar but didn’t find the baby in his nursery.  Spock arched a brow then turned to his bedroom door.  He went to it and opened it to see Jim sitting on his bed, with a PADD, and wearing only his boxer briefs and a shirt of Spock’s.

“You’re such a nerd,” Jim chuckled, glancing up to Spock.

Spock internally sighed and entered the room, shutting the door behind him and walking over to his t’hy’la.

“Why am I a nerd?”

Jim looked up and motioned around the room. “I snooped thru everything and guess what I found?”

Spock raised a brow.

“Nothing, Spock.  You don’t have one dirty thing in here.  Nerd.”

“Dirty?” Spock questioned before looking to his clothes hamper.

Jim laughed and shook his head. “Not dirty clothes.  Porn, Spock. Dirty magazines or something.”

“Ah, I see.  No there is nothing of that sort in my room or in this house for that matter.”

Spock glanced to the PADD in Jim’s lap. “Are you looking up pornography?”

Jim grinned, “Maybe.”

“Jim.”

“No, I’m not,” Jim snorted before turning the PADD off and setting it on the bedside table. “I was looking into the Science Center and what kind of day care they offer.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t plan on being a stay-at-home househusband,” Jim said before raising an eyebrow of his own. “Do you plan on me staying at home, Spock?”

“Of course not, Jim.  While you were hired for the sole purpose of staying here and taking care of Soren and Sylar, now that our relationship has changed, so has your designation. You are Soren and Sylar’s other father now, not their nanny.”

Jim smiled and grabbed Spock’s arm, pulling him down to sit next to him on the bed.

“So you’re perfectly fine with me going to work at the science center then?” Jim asked.

“Fine has variable definitions, but yes.” Spock replied before leaning forward and kissing Jim.  “If it is acceptable to you, tomorrow a parental bond can be established between you and Soren.”

The smile Jim gave Spock caused the Vulcan’s heart to skip a beat.

“I’d love that, Spock.  What about you and me?  Are we to get bonded as well? Could we get a rudimentary bond like you had with T’Pring before your Pon…thing?”

“Pon Farr,” Spock corrected before shaking his head. “We could attempt to have a rudimentary bond established, however…”

“However what?”

“We are t’hy’la.”

“You called me that before.  What’s it mean?”

“Friend, lover, brother.  Soulmate.”

Jim’s bright blue eyes twinkled, “Soulmate?”

“Yes.  T’hy’la are most revered among bond mates.  Their bonds are the strongest and purest there is. Because we are t’hy’la, if a mind adept were to merely establish a rudimentary bond, a full and complete bond would occur instead.”

Jim nodded and asked, “Do you want to bond with me?”

“Yes, but you indicated a desire to wait a while before we bonded.”

“Yeah well…I’m now Sylar’s dad and soon-to-be Soren’s dad.  Wouldn’t it be logical?” Jim grinned and asked, running two fingers against Spock’s.

Spock’s cheeks tinted green. “It…yes.”

Jim chuckled and leaned forwards, kissing Spock soundly before being interrupted by Sylar making a little noise.  Jim broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against Spock’s.

“We’re apparently not going to be able to consummate the relationship for a while.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied. “We can still cuddle, though.”

Jim smiled, “Absolutely.”

* * *

 

The next afternoon, Jim and Spock picked Soren up from school then headed to the Vulcan Embassy.  Amanda and Sarek greeted them out front and walked with them inside and to the where the mind adept was waiting.

The mind adept, Ivek, asked them to wait as T’Pring hadn’t arrived yet. Spock internally groaned. Of course she’d be late.  Jim patted Spock’s arm then moved to sit down at a nearby bench with Amanda and held Sylar in his lap.  Soren looked to his father and raised a brow.

“Do we have to wait for her?” Soren asked.

“Yes.  It is best to have her here to dissolve the bonds,” Spock replied.

Soren nodded but wasn’t pleased to have to wait longer until he could be bonded to Jim; his new father.  He turned from his sa-mekh and went over to Jim who was making silly faces at a blank faced Sylar.

“Whos a cutie?” Jim cooed.

“You are illogical,” Soren told him.

Jim looked to Soren and smiled.  He adjusted Sylar on his lap so he could reach out and pulled Soren closer.  Before Soren could react, Jim had planted his lips to Soren’s cheek and blown a raspberry there.  Soren’s eyes went wide as Jim released him and shared a laugh with his grandmother. Soren stood there frozen by the act.

“I think I broke my new son,” Jim chuckled to Amanda.

“I think you did as well,” Amanda agreed.

Soren finally snapped out of it and shook his head.  He wiped off his cheek with his sweater’s sleeve before giving Jim a grumpy look.

Jim merely grinned in response. “Hey, you knew I was illogical the day you met me and soon you’re gonna be stuck with me.”

Spock walked over and placed a hand on his oldest son’s shoulder.  Soren glanced up to his sa-mekh with both slanted eyebrows raised.

“Jim has a point,” Spock agreed with his t’hy’la.

“You are illogical, too,” Soren said, holding back a small smile.

“Do not insult your father, Soren,” Jim laughed.  “Even if it is true.”

Spock went to reply when footsteps approached.  They all turned their attention to the new comers and saw T’Pring coming towards them with a Vulcan male with her. 

 _Who is she with?_ Jim wondered.

 _Stonn,_ Spock internally growled.

“Spock I would like to speak to you in private,” T’Pring said.

“I do not believe we have any more to say to one another,” Spock replied.  “Why is Stonn here?”

T’Pring glanced to Stonn then looked back to Spock. “It is logical to have him here since our bond is being severed.  Stonn and I will bond afterwards.”

 _Bitch brought her lover with her,_ Jim thought angrily.  _She’s getting her bond broken with her son and she brings her new boy toy. Bitch._

Sylar made a growly noise in response to feeling his father’s anger towards T’Pring. Jim cuddled his son to him and nuzzled his cheek against Sylar’s head.

“That’s right, growl at the mean lady,” Jim cooed.

T’Pring nearly glared at Jim before again asking Spock for words in private.  Spock agreed and motioned to a room nearby.

“Mean lady indeed,” Amanda whispered to Jim.

* * *

 

Spock stood with his hands behind his back in the closed room with his soon-to-be ex.  He looked to her and waited for her to begin speaking. 

“I have a compromise to this…bonding issue,” T’Pring stated.

“I do not wish to compromise with my son.”

“Our son.  Soren is more Vulcan than human and, after speaking with my parents, it would be logical for Soren to be raised by me and Stonn on Vulcan.”

Spock clenched his fists and kept himself from snarling at her. “No.”

“I understand that Soren and I have a turbulent bond but after it is broken with you and Stonn is…”

“No!” Spock snapped.  “Soren is my son.  You and your family have done nothing for him since he was born and you get no say on how he is raised now.  Your family just wishes for some honor to remain when our bond is severed and I do not care.  Soren’s bond with you will be broken and then a new parental bond with his a’nirih, Jim, will be established.”  Spock took a step towards T’Pring, puffed out his chest slightly and stared her down. “If you do not agree to this bond severance then I will make sure your family’s honor is tarnished on Vulcan.  You and Stonn will be ruined at the academy and your father’s place on the council will be terminated. Do I make myself clear, T’Pring?”

T’Pring hesitated for a second before nodding. “Clear.”

“Good. Now get out there and agree to the bond severances.”

T’Pring nodded and walked around Spock and out of the room.  Spock closed his eyes and calmed himself before turning on his heel and leaving the room as well.

* * *

 

Jim sat back in his chair and smiled as Soren, his new son, stood in front of him and rested his forehead against his.

“Do you feel that?” Soren asked quietly.

Jim closed his eyes and felt so much happiness radiating from his new bond with Soren that Jim almost wanted to cry.

“Yeah, I feel you there,” Jim replied, opening his eyes to stare into Soren’s big brown eyes. “If I think of a number will you be able to get it?”

Soren pulled away and shook his head, “Negative. Bonded couples are able to communicate through their bonds.  With parental and familiar bonds, only feelings can be transferred.  You will know that I am well and I will know if you are as well, father.”

Jim smiled. “Father. I like that, but you know ‘dad’ is cool to.  Spock can be father or that other word and I can be ‘dad’. What do you say?”

Soren thought it over then nodded. “Logical. Dad.”

Jim’s smile got bigger and he pulled his son in for a big hug. “You are just the cutest.”

“Dad, please do not blow on my cheek again.”

Jim chuckled. “Fine.”  He released his son just as Spock, T’Pring, and Stonn exited the mind adept’s chambers.  Jim stood and placed his hand on Soren’s shoulder as Spock walked up to them and stood next to Jim.  They all faced T’Pring and Stonn who stared at them.  Stonn then raised a brow before turning and walking away.

T’Pring looked to Soren and then raised her hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Live long and prosper, my sa-fu.”

“I am not…” Soren tried saying but stopped when he felt Jim squeezed his shoulder and mentally nudged him.  Soren internally sighed before raising his hand in a Vulcan salute.  “Peace and long life, ko-mekh.”

T’Pring stared at Soren for a few moments before turning and walking away.  When she got to where Amanda stood with Sylar in her arms, she paused and looked to the baby.  She went to raise her hand but Sylar made a growly noise and she put her hand down.  She glanced back to Soren, Jim and Spock, then walked away.

Jim let out a sigh of relief after she left. Amanda and Sarek walked over to them.

“Welcome to the family, Jim,” Amanda said with a smile, giving Jim an awkward hug as Amanda was still holding Sylar. 

Jim smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

Ivek stepped out of his chambers and looked to the family.  “I was informed that a t’hy’la bonding would be taking place as well.”

Spock looked to Jim. “If you wish to wait, I will understand.”

Jim shook his head and grabbed Spock’s hand, dragging him towards Ivek. “C’mon, Spock. We’re getting hitched.”

Soren watched the doors to the chamber close then looked to his grandparents.  “What is the appropriate waiting time to request another sibling?”

His response was a light laugh from his grandmother and a raised brow from his grandpa and little brother.

* * *

 

Ivek removed his hands from the couple’s meld points then stood.  “It is complete.  Cherish your t’hy’la bond.  I will leave you alone now so you may familiarize yourselves with the bond.” Ivek then bowed his head before turning and leaving the chambers, shutting the doors behind him.

Jim closed his eyes and saw the bond.  It was bright and golden between then and whenever Jim concentrated on it, he felt nothing but immense bliss from it—from Spock.

 _Wow,_ Jim thought.

 _Indeed,_ Spock replied.

Jim snapped his eyes open and looked to his new mate. “I heard you.  In my head.”

 _You are cute,_ Spock mentally said, looking to his mate with amusement and love.

Jim smiled. “Soren said bonded couples could do that.  I thought it would take some work before we got there, though.” _I guess not, huh?_

_Indeed._

“So…what else can we do through the bond?” Jim asked.

“Talk, pick up what one another is feeling and so on.  If you are feeling sad for some reason, I can comfort you through our bond to make you feel better.”

“I like that.  What about…naughty stuff?”

“Jim,” Spock sighed, shaking his head. 

 _So if I think…_ Jim thought of how Spock would look while fucking him. _You’d get it?_

Spock’s nose flared and his eyes darkened. _Yes._

Grinning, Jim leaned towards his mate and thought of another sexy scene.

_Stop it or I will block you, ashayam._

Jim laughed. “Fine. I’ll stop. For now.”  Jim gave Spock a caste kiss on the lips before saying softly, “I love you.”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

_What’s that mean?_

Spock’s brown eyes soften as he reached a hand up to caress Jim’s cheek. Jim’s heart beat faster as he closed his eyes and felt waves of cherishing feels and passionate love through their golden bond.

_That feels…amazing, Spock._

_Affirmative.  Just think, t’hy’la, what it will feel like when we are able to copulate._

Jim laughed, “Hopefully it won’t be too much longer until we’re able to.”

* * *

 

_Two Weeks Later_

Jim crossed his arms over his chest and stood above Sylar in his crib.

“Go to sleep.”

Sylar blinked in response.

“Sleep.”

Sylar waved his arms a little bit before making a grumpy face.

“Sylar,” Jim sighed. “Please sleep in your crib.  You're getting too big for your bassinet and your father and I have very important business to conduct in the bedroom.  You have to sleep here.”

Sylar blinked again.

“I’ll take you to the aquarium tomorrow.  See all the fishies.”

Sylar finally yawned in response which made Jim let out a relieved sigh.

“Thank you,” Jim said before leaning over the crib and singing his son a lullaby to get him to go completely to sleep.

* * *

 

Jim exited Sylar’s nursery and shut the door before turning and coming face to face with his mate.  Spock pulled Jim into a passionate kiss which made Jim melt against him and wrap his arms around Spock’s neck.

 _Finally,_ Jim thought as Spock moved his hands to Jim’s ass and squeezed, lifting him up so that Jim could wrap his legs around Spock’s waist.

 _Yes,_ Spock replied as he growled into the kiss.  He then turned and managed to find his way to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him with his foot and carrying Jim over to the bed. Jim panted as Spock gently laid him on the bed and started divesting them of their clothes.

“Eager much?” Jim asked with a smile.  Spock raised a brow before ripping Jim’s underwear off him. Jim moaned and laid back against the pillows and watched Spock undress himself.

Once the Vulcan was naked, he crawled onto the bed over Jim and started kissing his mate.  He then trailed kisses and little nips along Jim’s jaw to his neck and down to his chest.  The sweet noises Jim made urged Spock on as he stopped at a perk nipple and lavished it with attention.  Jim arched his back and whimpered. 

Spock moved away from Jim’s sensitive chest and worked his way down to Jim’s arching cock.  Jim moaned as Spock gripped Jim’s hips as he brought the head of Jim’s cock into his mouth and sucked. Jim gasped and wanted to thrust up but Spock was too strong. Spock then took more into his mouth and Jim threw his head back and bit his bottom lip. 

 _Fuck, you’re amazing,_ Jim mentally groaned. Spock’s mouth was hot around him.  _Don’t want to finish like this.  Hurry up and fuck me._

Spock pulled off of Jim’s cock and sat up.  He licked his lips and stared down at Jim and relished in the sight of his aroused t’hy'la.

Jim offered him a lazy smile before spreading his legs and trailing a hand down his chest to his erection.  Spock’s nose flared as lust flared up in their bond.  Jim stroke himself for a second then moved his hand lower, past his testicles, to his entrance.  Spock’s eyes stared as Jim teased himself.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Jim asked.

Spock glanced up to Jim’s eyes then smirked before moving Jim’s hands away from himself and scooting closer so he was kneeling between Jim’s spread legs.

“Mine,” Spock told him.

* * *

 

Spock took pleasure in slowly preparing his mate with his own natural lubricant, seeing Jim come undone with just Spock’s fingers in him.

“Spock,” Jim pleaded. “I’m ready.  Just...get in me already.”

“I am in you, ashayam,” Spock teased, but did remove his fingers.

“Jerk.”

“Calling your mate names in bed is rude and illogical,” Spock told him as he moved Jim’s legs around his waist and aligning his double-ridged cock to Jim’s hole.

“Yeah well, if you don’t get on with it then…Ah!” Jim cried out as Spock pushed into him. Spock slowly buried himself fully inside his mate before pausing and closing his eyes.  Jim felt exquisite around him; hot and tight and only his.

“God, Spock,” Jim moaned. “You gotta move.”

Spock opened his eyes and stared down at Jim's mesmerizing blue eyes. He nodded as Jim wrapped his arms around him.  He adjusted himself over his mate and started a slow pace of thrusting in and out of him. 

Jim legs gripped tightly around Spock’s waist.  He kept moaning as Spock’s double ridges hit and brushed against his prostate.  Jim eventually mewled out for him to go harder and Spock was more than happy to oblige.  He fucked Jim hard and slightly fast, pounding into him and hitting his sweet spot each time.  

“Spock!” Jim kept crying out. 

“Mine,” Spock growled, nipping at Jim’s lips and neck.  He and his mate were getting close. He wanted Jim to come first so he moved a hand to Jim’s erection that was leaking against their stomachs and gripped him.  Jim’s eyes went wide and Spock only needed to stroke once...twice…before Jim choked out a gasp and clenched around him hard; reaching his climax and releasing over Spock’s hand and their stomachs.

Spock grunted; his pace faltering a bit at feeling Jim’s tight heat around him.  He groaned out Jim’s name as he came, emptying himself deep inside Jim.

Jim was seeing lovely stars as Spock eased out of him and moved to lay next to him on his back.  Jim caught his breath and turned his head towards Spock who looked blissed out. He turned onto his side and moved a hand to run his finger over Spock’s point ear.

“Worth the wait, huh?” Jim asked.

Spock’s chest rumbled in response.  Jim chuckled and moved closer, cuddling against his mate. Spock wrapped his arms around Jim and held him tight.

“Hopefully,” Spock said. “We will not have to wait two weeks to do that again.”

Jim nodded and tucked his head into the crook of Spock’s neck.  “Well once Bones moves in, he can distract the boys while we sneak away for quickies.”

Spock tensed and growled. “He is not moving in.”


	18. Family Adventures

**_Seven Months Later_ **

Jim glared at his computer screen as the numbers calculated and didn’t add up to what he needed.  He looked to his left at the simulation machine he was working with and cursed it.

“You were supposed to get it right,” Jim told the machine before shaking his head. 

 _Just have to run another simulation…number forty-seven,_ Jim thought.

 _You will get your results, ashayam,_ Spock told him.  _Keep working._

_No shit, honey. Sorry, just frustrated._

_I will help ease your frustrations later this evening._

Jim grinned at his desk, feeling some lust come through his bond with his mate. _I like the sound of that. Why don’t you come up to my office and help me now?_

_Negative.  It is not logical to engage in such acts in the work place. Also I am currently in route to pick Soren up from soccer practice.  When will you be home?_

Jim internally sighed and looked to the clock on the computer. _Not for another hour or so.  I want to run one more simulation then I’ll leave.  Bones is stopping by in a minute so I’ll get him to pick up dinner._

_That is acceptable. When you arrive home there is something I wish to discuss with you._

_And what is that?_

_We will talk later, ashayam._

Jim smiled then closed off their bond slightly to concentrate on his work.  He only looked up from his computer when he heard someone enter the room.

“Hey, Bonsey,” Jim smiled at his friend.

“Stop calling me that,” Bones grumbled.  “You ready to head out?”

Jim looked to him and shook his head. “Can’t just yet. Got another hour’s worth of work to complete.”

“Then why did you make me come all the way here?” Bones asked, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at his friend.

“Hey, I didn’t know I’d had to stay until a few moments ago. Can you pick up dinner?”

“Yes,” Bones sighed. “But you could’ve just told me over the communicator.”

Jim smiled at his friend. “I could have, yes, but then I wouldn’t get to see your gorgeous face until I get home.”

Bones shook his head. “You’re weird.  Well, since I’m here do you want me to take Sylar home?”

Jim laughed, “If he’ll let you then yes, but all means, take him with you.”

“He’ll let me take him home,” Bones told his friend.

“If he doesn’t just let the staff know I’ll be down in an hour.”

Bones nodded and said ‘goodbye’ to his friend before turning and leave Jim’s lab.  He took the elevator to the first floor of the building and walked down the hall to the child development center. He pressed the button to be buzzed into the room and opened the door when he heard the unlocking ‘click’.  He smiled at the lady behind the desk and looked past her to see the dark haired, pointy eared baby he’d come to collect playing with some blocks.

“Here to pick up Sylar?” the lady asked.

Bones nodded, “Yep.”  Bones then waved to the ten month old who stood up with a block in his hand and looked to his Uncle Bones.

“Want to come home with me, Sylar?” Bones asked in a happy tone.

Sylar blinked then threw his block towards Bones and the lady.  He then made a grumpy face and said, “No!” before turning and trying to run away. He made it a few feet before falling to the ground, momentarily stunned before quickly crawling away towards a mound of toys.  

Bones internally groaned and shook his head as the lady chuckled.

“He’s been a good boy today,” she told Bones.  “I guess Mr. Kirk will be picking him up later?”

Bones nodded, “Yep.” He then smiled at the women then left.

_Hobgoblin baby._

* * *

 

Jim turned off his computer terminal and the simulation machine.  He still wasn’t getting the results he wanted but he was ready to home.  He picked up his PADDs and put them into his bag before slinging it over his shoulder and heading down to pick up his son.

Sylar was waiting for him near the reception desk with a little smile.  Grumpy Pants made grabby hands up at his daddy. “Up!”

Jim smiled at him and picked up his son as one of the child care assistants came up to him.

“Did he have a good day?” Jim asked.

“For the most part, yes.  He did throw a block at Dr. McCoy earlier.”

Jim chuckled, “He does that at home occasionally.”  He then said goodbye and left with his son. 

* * *

 

When Jim arrived home, he placed Sylar down in the living room and watched the boy walk over to his toys and start playing.  He smiled at his son then went back into the kitchen where Bones was checking one something that smelled good in a pot on the stove.  He peaked over his friends shoulder and saw that his friend was making vegetarian chili.

“You could’ve just picked up something instead of cooking,” Jim said.

“Yeah, something unhealthy? No, these hobgoblins have you on a good vegetarian diet and you’re sticking to it.”

“But…meat.”

Bones laughed, “There’s some steaks in the freezer for tomorrow night, Jim. Don’t be such a baby.”

“Oh thank god.  Knew you couldn’t go without meat for too long.”

“Yeah. Your husband is in his study and Soren is upstairs by the way.”

“Thanks. You’re such a great house keeper.  Where’s your sexy French’s maid outfit?”

“I will jab with so many hypos, Jim,” Bones warned. 

Jim laughed then left the kitchen and went into the hallway.  He was almost to the door to Spock’s study when Soren came down the stairs and over to him.

“How was school and practice?” Jim asked his son.

“Satisfactory,” Soren replied.  “May we watch a movie this evening?”

“Not _Matilda._ ”

Soren’s lips quirked up slightly in an almost smile. “Negative.  I was thinking we could start the _Harry Potter_ series.”

“Good choice.  Why don’t you go get it loaded in the living room and I’ll be in there in a bit. I have to talk with sa-mekh for a moment.”

“What do you have to speak to him about?” Soren asked as Spock stepped out of his study.

Jim grinned and immediately said, “I’m pregnant.”

Spock eyes widened before they rolled back in his head and he promptly fell to the floor, unconscious.

Soren leaned forwards towards Jim and sniffed before moving back and looking up to his dad with both slanted brows raised. “You are not pregnant.”

Jim laughed, “No.  It’s not possible for me to get pregnant, you know that and so does your dad.”

Soren made a grumpy face up at his dad, “That is rude to say you are pregnant if you are not.”

Bones came out of the kitchen and looked at them.  He saw Spock on the floor and walked over. “What the hell happened here?”

“Dad is not pregnant,” Soren stated before turning and walking away as Sylar wandered in.

“Uh-oh,” Sylar said, looking at his sa-mekh on the floor.  He then went to Jim and held his arms up to him. “Daddy, up.”

Jim shook his head and picked up Grumpy Pants as Bones looked over Spock.

“He’s out cold,” Bones said. “Eh, just leave him. He’ll wake soon.”

Jim nodded then followed after Soren into the living room.

* * *

 

Spock woke up on the floor a short time later.  He blinked then remembered why he came to be on the floor.  He stood up and rubbed the back of his head that had hit the floor kind of hard. 

 _T’hy’la,_ Spock said through their bond before walking into the living room.  He stood in the doorway and saw Soren seated on the floor, cross legged and watching the television. Bones was in the comfy chair with a bowl of the chili in his lap and a spoon in his hand.  Spock then looked to his mate who was seated on the couch with Sylar in his lap. 

“April Fools?” Jim said with a grin, looking to the Vulcan.

“It is October,” Spock replied.  “And you are not capable of becoming pregnant.”

“Yet you fainted when dad told you, Sa-mekh,” Soren chimed in from where he sat on the floor.

Spock gave his son a look before asking Jim for words in private.  Jim smiled and nodded, moving Sylar out of his lap and onto the couch beside him.  Jim stood up and followed Spock to the study where he went to the desk and sat on it.  He smiled at Spock and beckoned him over.  Spock shut the door behind him and went to his mate. Jim grinned and spread his legs for Spock to stand between them. 

Jim wrapped his arms around his mate’s neck and said, “I’m sorry I said I was pregnant and you fainted.  I won’t do it again.”

“Apology accepted,” Spock replied before giving Jim a chaste kiss.

“What did you wish to discuss with me?”

Spock placed his hands on Jim’s hips. “My contract with the Science Institute will be up in three point one months.”

“Can you get your contract extended?”

“I could, but the VSA has offered me a better position.  Captaining a science vessel for a one year mission to the Gamma quadrant.”

Jim’s eyes widened, “What? Seriously?  That’s…that’s awesome!  Wait…a year?”

Spock nodded.

Jim moved his hands from around Spock’s neck and placed them in his lap. His smile fell. “Oh.  Um…we’ll miss you.”

“Jim, as Captain I am in charge of deciding who is on the mission. I will need a first officer,” Spock told his mate with an almost smile.

Jim grinned. “Really? What about the boys?”

Spock turned his head and looked to the door before looking back to his mate with a raised brow.

 _Is Soren eavesdropping?_ Jim asked.

_Yes._

_Play along, Spock,_ Jim told him. “So we’d be leaving the boys for a whole year?”

“Um…yes. Yes we would.” Spock could hear a slight intake of breath on the other side of the door.

“Darn,” Jim said dramatically.  “Well I guess that will be alright. Wanna get a kitten to take with us?”

“Hey!” Soren’s voice came through the door. 

Jim laughed as Spock moved away from him and opened the door to his study.  Soren stood there with a grumpy expression.

“You should not be listening in on our conversation, my son,” Spock said.

Soren nodded then walked over to Jim who got off the desk top.  Soren wrapped his arms around Jim’s middle and hugged him.

“Are you really leaving us for a year?”

Jim hugged his son back and looked to Spock. “Well, Spock?”

“Negative.  You, your brother, and other children will be coming on the mission.  Accommodations will be made onboard the ship.”

“I am pleased to hear that,” Soren said, releasing his dad from the hug. “When will we depart?”

“Not until late January,” Spock told him.

“We will need to tell grandmother and grandfather.  Should I contact them now?”

Jim looked away from his son and said, “We’ll…we’ll tell them soon.  No need to contact them all the way on Vulcan right now.”

Soren raised a brow, “Dad?”

Jim got a little nervous and looked to his son.  “What?  Your grandparents are on Vulcan. Where else would they be? Hey, it’s your birthday Saturday.  We’re going to go to the fun park, right?”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Jim chuckled. “You said no party; we’re not having a party.  Just the four of us and Bones at the fun park.”

“And grandmother and grandfather are on Vulcan?”

“Yep.”

“And you have not planned a party?”

“Of course not. No party.”

Soren eyed his dad before turning to his sa-mekh.

 _Be cool, Spock,_ Jim told his mate. _Don’t tell him about the surprise party._

 _Lying is illogical,_ Spock replied before adverting his gaze from his son. “Your a'nirih would not lie about such things, Soren.”

“What’s going on in here,” Bones asking, coming to stand in the doorway. 

Jim internally sighed in relief and went over to his best friend.  He wrapped an arm Bones’ shoulders and stood against his side. “Look, Soren, Spock...Bones is here.  Hey, can Bones come too?” Jim asked Spock with a smile.

Spock’s right eye twitched as Bones looked confused.

“Spock, c’mon.  Won’t we need a chief medical officer?”

“Yes,” Spock said.  “However, I already have a doctor in mind for the position. Geoffrey M’Benga.”

“I know Geoff,” Bones said. “Nice guy.  Worked with him a few years ago.  Now what the hell are ya’ll talking about?”

“See, Spock,” Jim told his husband. “We can have Bones and Geoff. Two medical officers are better than one.”

“Will someone please explain what the hell ya’ll are talking about?” Bones again asked.

Jim finally looked to his friend and smiled, “Spock’s going to captain a science vessel for a yearlong exploration mission. I’m first officer and you and Geoff will be medical officers.”

Bones blinked. “What? I’m not going.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.  I’m not going. Jim, you can make me do a lot of things but I’m not going.”

Jim grinned, “Yes. You. Are.”

Bones went to respond but they all heard something fall in the next room. Jim moved from Bones and quickly walked into the living room with Bones, Spock, and Soren following after.  They found Sylar sitting on the floor next to Bones’ chair, face and hands covered in chili from the bowl that had been pulled from the seat of the chair.

Sylar gave a little grin at seeing them.  He held out a tiny fistful of chili to his daddy. “Nummy.”

“Nummy, huh?” Jim cooed, walking over to his youngest and kneeling in front of him. “You are such a messy little thing; all covered in chili.”

“He will require a bath, ashayam,” Spock said as Bones went over and picked up the bowl and took it into the kitchen.

Jim nodded and picked up the messy baby.  Sylar held his fist to Jim’s mouth and Jim chuckled before eating some of the offered chili from Sylar’s hand.

“Thank you. It’s really good, huh?”

Sylar nodded before shoving his fist into his mouth.  Jim smiled and then turned to Spock and held out the baby. 

“All yours for that bath, Spock.  Have fun,” Jim told him. 

Spock internally sighed, but took his son from Jim and held.  Sylar blinked at his sa-mekh before raising a brow and slapping a messy hand onto his cheek, leaving a chili hand-print there.

* * *

 

Later that night, after Sylar and Soren were asleep in their rooms, Jim and Spock were downstairs in the study playing chess.  Bones was in the living room, asleep in the comfy chair and Jim didn’t want to wake his grumpy friend so he put a blanket over him and left him alone.

Jim moved his rook and smiled at seeing Spock raise a brow at the illogical move.

“So this mission to the gamma quadrant,” Jim started. “You said I would be the first officer.  Can’t I be captain?”

Spock’s lips quirked up in an almost smile. “I am the captain, Jim.”

“Can I be co-captain then?”

“That is the first officer.”

“No, first officer is second in command. Co-captain would be captain with you.”

“You are illogical.”

“You knew that before you married me,” Jim grinned. “Fine, I guess first officer will be alright.  Since this is a VSA mission, will there be a lot of Vulcans on board?”

Spock moved a knight on the board and looked to his mate. “Yes, however I plan to have a diverse crew.  Mr. Scott and Uhura have expressed interest in the mission as well as Sulu and Chekov.”

“You talked to them about it before me?” Jim asked, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Spock knew his mate was teasing him so he reached out mentally and stroked their bond.  He watched his mate shiver before smiling at him.

“”What about Gaila? Has she expressed an interest?” Jim questioned, moving one of his pieces to take Spock’s knight.

Spock looked to the board and ignored the question.

“Spock.”

“I do not speak to her regularly so I do not know if she would be interested.”

“You just don’t want her on the ship.”

Spock looked to his mate and growled. “She openly flirts with you. In front of me.”

“She does that to everyone.  She flirted with you last week.”

“She did not.”

“She did, you were just too occupied by what I was doing to notice.”

“You were bowling, Jim.”

“And you were staring at my ass while I did so.”

“Your posterior is too irresistible not to look at, ashayam.”

Jim blushed.  “Anyway, back to the mission.  Would I be in charge of all the Vulcans?”

“As second in command you would be in charge of all the crew.”

“Especially the Vulcans?  Can I be in charge of the engineering department?”

“You and Mr. Scott can in charge, yes.”

“Awesome.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled at Spock then asked, “Soren is going to be eight in a couple days.  Time flies, huh?”

Spock’s eyes softened as Jim felt his mate get a little sad and nostalgic.  Jim moved from his seat to sit in Spock’s lap.

“I know its bittersweet, Soren getting older, but he’s still your…our little boy,” Jim assured his mate.  He placed a hand on Spock’s cheek and rubbed his thumb lightly against his skin. “He’s only eight, we still have like ten more years left of him being at home with us before going off to college or the VSA.”

“I am aware,” Spock replied, looking into Jim’s bright blue eyes. “I do not know why I…feel like this whenever the day of his birth approaches.”

Jim smiled. “It’s because you’re a parent, Spock.  A dad who very much loves his children.  I feel the same way and I’m sure your parents feel like it too whenever your birthday comes around. Heck, you remember two months ago when Bones cried about how his princess was seven and needed to stop growing up.”

“Doctor McCoy is most illogical.”

Jim chuckled before pressing a kiss to Spock’s cheek. “Just think how you’ll feel in December when its Sylar’s first birthday?”

Spock expression turned grumpy as he looked at his mate.  Jim grinned and rubbed his nose against Spock’s.  “Maybe in a few years, when your next Pon Farr is, we’ll have another baby.”

“That would please me greatly,” Spock said. “Why not get that implant now so that…”

Jim laughed, “Spock, when is your next time?”

“Five years.”

“Well then in four and a half years I’ll get the implant, until then, no.  Besides think how Grumpy Pants will react to another baby right now.”

“He would not be pleased.”

“Right.  So we’ll wait.  I’m not even thirty yet so we have time.  Now, would you like to finish the game or take me upstairs and make love?”

Spock response was to stand up from the chair with Jim in his arms bridal style and carrying him from the room and up the stairs.

* * *

 

Early afternoon on Saturday, Jim stood by the front door with Sylar on his hip, waiting for Soren to come downstairs.  Spock stood next to him with the keys to the hovercar in his hands.

 _He will not like a party, Jim,_ Spock said.

 _He’s never had one before so you don’t know that,_ Jim retorted.

“Jim, he requested,” Spock tried to say but Jim shushed him as Soren came downstairs and walked up to them.

“I am ready to depart.  However, I again state my displeasure at wearing this shirt,” Soren said, indicating his long sleeve shirt that said _Birthday Boy_ on it.

“You look cute, Soren,” Jim said.

“Where are we going? I do not want a party.”

“We’re not having a party, Logical Pants. The four of us are going to the fun park to ride go-karts, that’s all.”

Soren looked skeptical. “What about Doctor McCoy?”

“He’ll meet us there. He had to run to work first.”

Soren raised a brow but nodded. “Okay.  But if there is a party…”

“If there is, you’d love it, but there isn’t so stop worrying,” Jim said before ushering the birthday boy and Spock out the door.

 _You are lying to him,_ Spock said.

_For fun, though, Spock._

* * *

 

Soren looked around suspiciously as Jim and Spock led him into the fun park.  Soren didn’t see anything out of the ordinary, though.  Jim smiled at him and said they should play laser tag first.  Soren nodded and followed his parents towards the laser tag arena.  When they approached a room near the arena, Jim stopped and looked at the closed door.

“Isn’t this the arena,” Jim asked, pointing to the door.

Soren shook his head, “Negative. The arena doors are further down.”

“No, I think this is it,” Jim said.  Soren went to say otherwise when he felt his father place his hands on his shoulders and urge him towards the closed door. Jim held Sylar and smiled at Soren before opening the door to reveal a room of people.

“SURPRISE!” everyone yelled when they saw Soren.

The Vulcan boy’s eyes went wide at seeing his soccer teammates and some of their parents as well as Jim’s friends, McCoy, and his grandparents. 

Jim handed Sylar to Spock as Amanda and Sarek came over to them. 

“Happy Birthday, sweetie,” Amanda told her grandson.

Soren almost smiled at her before turning an accusing eye to his dad.

“This is a party,” Soren said.

“No. No, it is a social gathering of your teammates and my friends, and grandma and grandpa.  As you can see,” Jim stated bringing Soren into the room. “There are no birthday signs, decorations or anything else to signify this is a birthday party.  There will be no presents, cake or singing of ‘happy birthday’.  Today, is just a regular Saturday in which you’ll hang out with your friends at the fun park.”

Soren looked around the room and noted that Jim was right. There wasn’t anything birthday related in it at all. 

“Happy Saturday,” Soren’s friend, Micah, came up to him and said.  “Wanna race go-karts?”

Soren looked to Jim.

“Go have fun, Soren,” Jim told him.

Soren nodded and then gave Jim a quick hug before running out of the room his friends.

“This was a really nice idea, Jim,” Amanda said.  “A party that isn’t a party.”

“Yep, a logical social gathering,” Jim replied. “And Spock said Soren would be mad.”

“I said he would be displeased,” Spock chimed in.  “However, I regret saying that as he seems to be enjoying his…social gathering.”

Jim nodded, “So I was right?”

Spock looked to his mate. “Perhaps.”

Jim chuckled.

“I can’t wait to see what you have planned for Sylar’s first birthday,” Amanda told Jim.

“I already have it planned. We’re going to the zoo,” Jim told her with a big smile. He then looked to his youngest and tickled Grumpy Pants under his chin. Sylar giggled as Jim said, “He’ll love the zoo.”

* * *

 

**_Two Months Later_ **

Jim and his family sighed as they walked out of the zoo.  Crowds of other guests were running out the exit; some screaming.

“They are overreacting,” Amanda said.

Jim agreed with his mother-in-law.  “So a bear got out. He only went to a food cart and started eating all the food. He didn’t come after anyone.”

“But the komodo dragons did chase a few people,” Soren said.

Jim nodded, “Yeah, but the zoo shouldn’t put locks to enclosures where a one year old could get to it.”

Jim hiked up Sylar higher on his hip and shook his head at his youngest. “You got us banned from the zoo, Grumpy Pants,” Jim told his son. “A lifetime ban.”

Sylar looked at his daddy and gave a little giggle in response.

“Best to keep an eye on him while on the VSA mission,” Sarek spoke up. 

Bones snorted, “No shit.  Little terror would end up shooting people out of air locks.”

“We will have added security in dangerous zones on the ship,” Spock said.  “We will also make sure someone is watching him at all times.”

“No,” Sylar said with a little grin.

* * *

 

A month and a half later, Jim and his family gave Amanda and Sarek hugs goodbye.  Besides video calls, they wouldn’t be seeing Amanda and Sarek for a year.

“You take care of our Vulcans, Jim,” Amanda told the blonde, giving him a big hug. “Make sure they stay out of trouble.”

“I will,” Jim assured her.

“Dad would be the one to get into trouble, Grandmother,” Soren said as Amanda and Jim moved away from one another.

Amanda huffed out a light laugh and pulled her oldest grandson in for a hug. “I know that as well, so you keep an eye on him.”

Jim smiled at them before turning his head to see Sarek holding Sylar and wishing his son a safe voyage. Sylar then pulled on Sarek’s ear before turning his attention to Jim and wanting his daddy to hold him.  Jim took his youngest from Sarek and held him while Amanda cooed at him.

“Can you say ‘bye-bye’ to grandma, Sylar?” Jim asked.

Sylar waved his little hand. “Bye-bye.”

Amanda held back tears as she finished say goodbye to her family then stood back with her husband and watched them board their transport shuttle up to the starship.

* * *

 

“A whole year in space, Bones,” Jim said, slapping his friend on the back as they stood on the bridge waiting for the all clear to fly off on their adventure.

“A whole fucking year in space with you,” Bones grumbled. “God help me.”

Jim laughed at his friend before moving to his spot beside that captain’s chair where Spock sat. 

“When can I sit in the chair?” Jim asked.

“When I am not on the bridge.”

“How about, while we’re both on the bridge, we share the chair? I am the co-captain after all.”

Spock looked to his mate and raised a brow.

Jim grinned in return then moved to sit in Spock’s lap.

“This is comfy.  See, we can share.”

“Jim, this is not professional…”

Jim waved a dismissive had at his husband before looking to Sulu. “We ready to go, Mr. Sulu?”

“Yes, Captain.”

“I am captain,” Spock corrected but was ignored.

“Then punch it,” Jim said.

* * *

 

**_6 ½ Years Later_ **

Soren and Sylar walked from the waiting room of the labor and delivery ward to the room their parents were in.  Fourteen year old Soren, opened the door and allowed his seven year old brother to enter first. 

Inside the room, they walked over to the biobed. Their dad, Jim, was seat reclined up holding a pink bundle in his arms while Spock, their sa-mekh, stood next to the bed with a blue bundle in his arms.

“A boy and a girl?” Soren asked as the sexes of the twins were unknown until this moment.

Jim smiled. “Yep, a little brother and sister for you two.”

Soren nodded then moved to stand next to his sa-mekh and look at his new brother while Sylar moved closer to the bed and peered down at the sleeping face of his new little sister. He then looked to his dad and raised a brow.

“She is too small to play with,” Sylar said.

“I know, but she and your new brother will get bigger and then you can play with them.”

Sylar nodded then raised a finger and lightly touched his sister’s small hand that was curled into a fist against the blanket. He could feel their familiar bond lightly thrumming in contentment.

Jim smiled at Sylar then moved one hand from his hold on his daughter to card through the boy’s black hair.

“Want to know their names?” Jim asked.

“Yes,” Soren and Sylar both said.

Jim looked to Spock.

“Samuel and Selah,” Spock said.

“Sammy and Selah,” Jim corrected.

“Samuel is on his birth certificate.”

“I know, but we’re calling him Sammy.”

Soren and Sylar exchanged a look before Soren said, “They are…lovely names.”

“Would you like to hold your siblings?” Jim asked his sons.  They both nodded and carefully were given a baby to hold.  Sylar had to sit next to Jim on the biobed to hold his new sister.  He gave a little smile to Selah and watched her wake up and give a little yawn.  Her eyes fluttered opened and he saw they were bright blue like his daddy’s.

“She has your eyes, daddy,” Sylar said.

Soren held Sammy and noticed that the boy’s eyes were blue as well.

“Well, most babies are born with blue eyes,” Jim told them. “Perhaps their eyes will change to brown.”

“I do not wish for them to change,” Spock said.

“I do not wish for them to change either,” Soren agreed with his sa-mekh. “Perhaps another sibling will have brown eyes again like me, Sylar, and father.”

Jim looked to his oldest with wide eyes. “Excuse me? Another sibling? I just carried twins for nine months, I am not having any more.  Four kids is enough, right Spock?” Jim looked to his husband.

Spock merely shrugged slightly. “You still have the implant. Maybe another…” Spock stopped talking when Jim and Sylar both narrowed their eyes at him.

“Another sibling is not logical,” Sylar said.

“Yeah, exactly,” Jim chimed in. “No more babies.”

Spock and Soren exchange a look before both internally sighed.

* * *

 

**_Eleven Years Later_ **

“Bones, you have to open the door,” Jim called through the locked door.  He was in a tuxedo in a grand hotel about to watch Soren and Joanna get married.

“She isn’t marrying him,” Bones called back.

Jim sighed and heard Joanna fussing at her father in the room. “Bones, they are already Vulcan married.”

“No.”

Jim stepped back from the door as Spock walked over to him. Jim thought his mate looked damn good in a tux.

“Later, ashayam,” Spock said before kicking the door open. 

Joanna immediately exited in her beautiful wedding gown and then turned back and yelled into the room, “Dad, walk me down the aisle now or no grandkids.”

Bones trudged out of the room and grumbled to himself. 

Joanna shook her head at her father. “Dad, I love him. He loves me and we’re getting married. Today.”

“You’re too young and he’s…got pointy ears.”

“I’m twenty-four with a bachelors and master’s degree, dad.  I’m not a child and Soren is great. You know you love him.”

Bones rolled his eyes, “He’s okay.”

“Is it time for us to walk down the aisle,” Selah came up to them and asked. “Bridesmaids go first, right?”

Jim and Joanna chuckled at the eleven year old's cuteness.

“Yes, sweetie,” Jim told his daughter. “You and your brother will be walking down first.”

“Good.”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock watched as Joanna and Soren stood together with their officiant. Bones had nearly backed out again from walking Joanna down the aisle but he made it and was sitting and trying not to cry.  Everyone was seated and listening to the officiant talk about marriage and Joanna and Soren.  Selah stood with the other bridesmaids and occasionally smiled and waved at her parents and grandparents while Sammy looked unamused by being in a tux. Sylar, the best man, had a blank face as he stared at the back of Soren’s head during the ceremony.

 _Our oldest is getting married,_ Jim told his mate.

 _Indeed,_ Spock replied.

_Maybe we’ll get grandkids in a few years._

_That would be pleasant although I believe Leonard would have a heart attack._

Jim kept back a laugh. _Most likely.  Hey, when do you think Sylar will meet someone?_

_He is only eighteen, ashayam._

_True.  Can’t believe he’s going into the VSA.  Seriously thought he’d try and take over the galaxy one day.  He’d be a good emperor._

_Perhaps he will do that as well._

Jim grinned at that and leaned against his mate.

_At least we still have the twins at home._

_Yes and they will stay there._

Jim shook his head. _Hey_ _Spock?_

_Yes, t’hy’la._

_We have four beautiful kids._

_Indeed we do._

_Aren’t you glad that we met in that grocery store all those years ago?_

Spock looked to his mate and smiled. _Yes._

Jim smiled back, _I love you._

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! All done with this.   
> I thought I knew how I wanted to end this, but when I went to write it I blanked. Anyway, I managed to think of a few different endings and kind of added it all together. Hope you liked it!


End file.
